Cobblestones to Corsets
by TrueEnglishRose
Summary: In 1843, Queen Victoria reined alongside etiquette and protocol. Everything was judged from who you were to what you owned and how much status you had. Can a small farm girl from Lord Cullen's estate bring life and happiness back to his son? Will Master Edward see her for what she is as a person, or who she is by birth? And what does Lady Cullen have up her sleeve?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I know, I know, it's been a very long time, but I'm back with a new story :) **

**For those who haven't been following me over at The Writer's Coffee Shop, I started this story last week and I'm in love with it! lol.**

**I am still trying to sort out my stories so I can re-post them on here, but it's taking longer than I thought it would lol.**

**If you want to see the pictures for this story, see the link on my profile page here that will take you to my account on TWCS.**

**As always, I don't own anything except the plot line and a huge thanks to Texabella xx**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_It was considered vulgar to raise the dress with both hands as it would show too much ankle, but was tolerated for a moment when the mud was very deep._

_~(*)~_

September 1st 1843

**Isabella Swan**

"Isabella Marie Swan! What in heavens do you think you are doing! Showing your ankles in broad daylight for the whole village to gawp at." The high pitched words and the firm tone made me laugh harder than I had in a long time.

Oh it felt good to be but a child, even for a small while.

"Why, Lady Cullen, I have worked a long day and I was refreshing my poor feet in the cooling water of the stream before I go home to cook," I replied with a smile as I saw Lady Cullen sitting in her open top carriage by the side of the dirt and gravel path.

"That is beside the point, young Isabella. A lady _never_ shows her ankles, not even to relieve them and especially not in the village stream." She smiled kindly at me as her footman opened the carriage door and she stepped out of it gracefully.

"A true point, well made, but I am not a lady, so I do not think the rules of _high society_ extend to me and my poor feet." I giggled as I waded carefully out of the flowing stream to the bank where Lady Cullen had stopped.

She was such a beautiful young woman. Her dresses were always impeccable in design and made with bright fabrics and lace. Her auburn hair was always perfectly pinned and a smile always graced her face.

"Just because you are still a child, does not mean that you cannot use the principles in theory," she chastised me lightly with a soft smile. "And are you not expecting a birthday soon? You will no longer be child and you will have to act like a young lady." This time her face was a little less soft, but I understood her meaning, even if I did not agree with it.

"Lady Cullen, my birthday is in but a couple of weeks, but you know as well as I do that I will never be a lady in people's eyes. I am but a poor girl of a deceased farmer and I will never rise beyond that," I muttered as I took the long length of my skirt into my fingers to dry off my _dreaded _ankles.

"Isabella, that may be the case, but you know as well as I do that you are more than just the daughter of a deceased farmer. You have a strength about you that no other I know has," she said calmly as she linked her arm through my filthy dress sleeves.  
I made to pull away, but she would not let me go.

"Pick up your boots and I will have the carriage take you home, your mother must be missing you," she said kindly as I shook my head.

"Lady Cullen, my clothes are terribly dirtied, I will not permit myself to dirty your carriage. It is but three miles to home and I can make that with a quick pace. Mother is with Mrs. Cope from the village, she will not miss me for long," I said pleadingly as I looked at the pristine black and gold carriage in front of us.

"And what about young Charles, where is he this afternoon?" she asked as she kept a hold of my arm and continued to lead me to the carriage.

My attempts to dissuade her offer of the carriage fell on deaf ears and I was not looking forward to sitting in the contraption.

"He is with Master Emmett in the fields today. He is teaching him how to spot a good harvest with the wheat," I said with a smile as I thought of my young brother.

He was so much like our papa, but he was more outspoken, still a child and therefore not old enough yet to understand stations and society.

"He may be young, but it is never too early to start teaching him. What they learn in infancy stays with them through life," Lady Cullen said as she waved away her footman and helped me up into the high carriage and then sat me down on the soft leather of the seats.

"I would not normally have this carriage out in the day, but I had to visit some ladies who would frown upon anything else I used. It might surprise you, Isabella, but I too do not like how society works for the most part." She winked at me as the carriage lurched forward, throwing our bodies forward then back.

Even with such a movement, her body held straight and true, unlike mine.

I was used to using the dray, when needed, and that held no class at all. It was a functional tool for the farm and there was nothing fancy about it.

"On a serious matter though, Isabella, how is your mother's health?" she asked over the noise of the hooves and wheels.

The sound would have been almost hypnotic if it were not for the loud crashing of the hooves on the stony road and the clattering of the harnesses.

"It is much the same as it always is. Last week through the storms she had developed a cough again, but Mrs. Cope said that it was down to the damp air that the storm had brought in from the coast. It tired her for a few days, but she is better now," I answered honestly as I watched the countryside whirl past us.

"And how is the farm, are you coping?" she pushed me lightly.

I wanted to sigh.

"It has been hard, but worthwhile. We have had a good year with the weather, so the harvest is full and I have been spending many a night pickling and preserving for the winter months ahead," I said softly.

We had been very busy over the last several weeks, but I was still worried about our stores and pantry. What if I had not stored enough? What if the damp got in and ruined the salted meat? I would also have to find some rennet to make the cheese further on in the winter.

So much to do and so little time.

"Isabella, I am sure that you have done everything in your power to get you all through the winter months, please, do not worry yourself," Lady Cullen smiled as she took my hand.

"I will try," I responded nervously and we both fell quiet.

Not long after our silence, the carriage came to a stop at the boundary of the farm that had been my home, the place where I was born, and the place where my father had died.

"I do mean it, Isabella, do not trouble yourself, and please, do not think our classes will stop us from forming a good friendship," Lady Cullen said firmly.

There was something in her look, something that troubled me, but she gave me no time to ponder about it. I needed to get back to mamma and it was not wise to keep a lady waiting outside in a carriage so late in the day.

"Lady Cullen." I said softly as I got out of the carriage and curtsied to her before climbing over the five bar gate in front of me.

"Isabella! You are a lady!" she cried out behind me, but I did not miss the humor in her voice.

"I am but a girl, Lady Cullen, at least for another twelve days, I think I shall enjoy them very much!" I giggled lightly as I turned on the spot and ran at full speed, bare footed, up the garden path and into the house.

I thought it humorous that Lady Cullen wanted me to act like a lady.

I ran a farm, milked animals, cleaned out their stalls. I rode a horse _bareback_, not side saddle and washed clothes four days a week.

I was no lady.

I was a farmer's daughter, who worked like an adult, who learned very little, like a babe, and was a secondary mother to my four year old brother all while I nursed our mother's ill health.

"A lady indeed." I scoffed as I made a start to prepare our little supper.

**~(*)~**

I made a swift meal of suet pudding with a little bacon and cabbage on the side, making sure I saved the fat and cabbage water for Mamma, before calling Charles in from the fields.

He came bounding into the kitchen as I waved goodbye to Master Emmett from the doorway. He was a good man and I knew I could trust him to look after young Charles when he was in his care.

"You are filthy, young man!" I laughed as he finished his food quickly and I cut another slice of bread so he could use it to soak up the juices on his plate.

"I have been busy today, Bells. Master Emmett taught me so much," he said proudly with a wide smile as I pulled him over to the pail in the corner and grabbed a rag that was drying by the stove.

"It seems that I can grow potatoes on your neck and carrots behind your ears," I laughed as I scrubbed him clean.

Soon after, I sent him to bed. I would go to him in a little while, if he was still awake and I would read to him, but first I needed to see to Mamma. Mrs. Cope had left a little while after mamma had drifted off to sleep earlier and I knew that she would want for some company this evening before I could go to bed.

Mamma was in her makeshift bed by the small glowing fire, fast asleep with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Mamma, I have your supper," I said gently as I placed the tiny bowl and bread on the small table by her side.

I hated to wake her, but she would be hungry and I did not want her to go searching in the night for food.

Her eyes fluttered open and she gave me such a soft smile, it pained my heart.

"I wish… I wish I were stronger," she stammered as I picked up the bowl and started to spoon feed her.

She had become ill at the same time as papa, but she had been the stronger of the two.

I knew she was clinging to life for the sake of my brother and I, but I knew she wanted to be with papa in heaven.

"You are what you are and we love you for it, Mamma," I said softly as her lips formed around the spoon.

"How was today?" she said tiredly as I finished feeding her and started to pick at the slice of bread.

"It was long and quite hot outside. I shocked poor Lady Cullen and bared my ankles in the stream!" I giggled as she gave me a small smile in return.

"You are such a good, sweet girl, Isabella," she replied as her eyes drifted closed.

I knew that she would now sleep for the rest of the night, so I blew out the stub of a candle that she had, stoked up the fire and left in search of my brother.

He was fast asleep in bed when I walked into our room and I smiled at how tired he looked. He needn't work so hard at such a young age, but there was no stopping him.

He was always so full of energy and always on the go.

"So much like our father." I mused into the darkness of our room as he let out a gentle snort in his sleep.

After stripping myself down out of my muddied dress, I cleaned myself from the day's dirt and I climbed into bed next to him.

Before I could think any further, I was whisked away into dream land.

A place I did not like to go.

Dreaming got you nowhere in life.

Or it did not in my case.

* * *

**I'll post the next chapter very soon so that it's caught up with the other one posted over at TWCS :)**

**I would love to know what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

__**Thanks for such a great response to the first chapter! :) Most of your questions will be answered over the next couple of chapters, so I won't give the plot away lol.**

* * *

_It was a lady's duty, if her rank and class permitted it, to visit on the poor and elderly within the town or village border that they dwelled in. It was also the lady's duty to visit her tenants in times of great distress or in times of need._

_~(*)~_

September 11th 1843

**Lady Cullen**

I would not care if I was seen as above or below my station in life, if it meant that I could visit with the Swans.

They were a family of good standing in the neighborhood and would do everything in their power to help anyone else if they could, whether their means permitted it or not. I had been told a number of times by various residents of how Isabella would go out of her way to feed someone, even if she barely had the means to do so.

The family members were selfless and always stayed true to themselves.

Sadly, poor Renee had been ill again last week and sweet Isabella had not permitted me entrance into the home, despite the fact that she was a tenant of my husband, Carlisle.

In normal situations I would have been affronted by her bluntness, but she had my health at heart and for that I was grateful. She did not want to see a lady fall ill under any circumstances and if she had let me enter, it would have been like walking into a lion's den. Her words, not mine.

She was a dear child and had done far more than what God intended, but she still did not rest.

Isabella had a fire in her that could never be put out. She was strong like a man, but was also a gentle creature inside.

She worked on the family farm all morn, held a small position at the village school where she helped the littler children and then studied when she could find the time. Even though no one liked to see an educated girl, I thought it pleasing that although this were the case, she did not care. She knew how to read, her summing up was always correct and she had a manner about her that pleased everyone, despite the fact that she went against _every _rule in society's book.

She was also her mother's main companion and care giver. And to top it off, she was the sole care giver to her little brother, Charles. He was just four, but he had enough spirit to keep her going on the darkest of days.

Since her father, Charles Senior, died of influenza two winters ago, Isabella Swan had been the glue to her family. She had kept things moving and would never tire.

I had never been able to carry a daughter to term, much to Carlisle's pain and I wanted so much to have Isabella as my own. I had born two strong boys, but had sadly lost four daughters in my wedded time with Carlisle. He was a good man, both strong and kind to his tenants even as he was proud and loving with regards to his sons, but I knew he craved a daughter.

I was now past the time of my childbearing years and as much as my grandchildren filled my life with more joy than I could have hoped, I still wanted a daughter. I wanted to share her wedding day with her, talk about anything and everything, but most of all, I just wanted to love her.

And that's where Isabella came in.

I wondered, if God was willing, if she would glue _our _family back together.

It would be a long stretch and would take some time, talking and planning, but I hoped to one day call her my daughter.

"Isabella!" I called out through the farm as I went. Her birthday was in a matter of days and I wanted to give her something.

Birthdays were normally only recognized with children, but she would be sixteen and it was certainly an age to make happy about.

"Lady Cullen, what on earth are you doing, walking through all this mud to get to me?" she laughed lightly as she poked her head out of the doorway at the top of the hay barn.

She was covered in dust and hay, but the smile on her face relieved my fears of her being so high up.

"I wished to have a word with you, if I may?" I called back with a smile.

Her head disappeared through the door and not a minute later she was walking out of the barn, dusting off her pinafore as she went.

"You should have sent a note with your maid to tell me you wished to speak with me. It will not be fair to your poor maids to wash your skirts once laden down with dirt," she chastised me playfully.

Whenever we spoke, we always laughed about etiquette and social statuses.

Deep down I knew that she wanted more than the life that she had, but she joked and laughed it off, knowing, or _thinking _that she would never have an opportunity to wear fancy dresses or pretty jewels.

"They get paid to wash the clothes, Isabella, and I would not want to drag you away from your chores solely to talk. I'm happy to talk whilst you tend your duties," I smiled as she gave me a swift nod and walked towards another barn.

"Time to collect the eggs. Charles was supposed to do it this morning, but he has a slight cold," she shook her head as the alarm bells started to ring.

"Isabella, is he okay?" I asked, hardly able to keep the concern from my voice.

"He is fine, Lady Cullen. He just had a swim in the pond and didn't dry himself properly. I blame Master Emmett," she giggled as we walked into the darker barn.

"How many eggs do you get each morn?" I asked as she picked up a basket and proceeded to hunt them down.

"Well, we have nigh on seven and forty hens, so a fair few," she smiled as she started picking up stray eggs. I watched in wonder as she went about the large space, knowing exactly where each egg would be.

"So what did you wish to talk to me about?" she asked after a time when I had failed to begin.

"Oh, I was wondering if you be kind enough to accompany me to town next month? I know you are extremely busy, but the ladies who I had luncheon with yesterday absolutely loved your berry preserve and wish to meet with you to try and coax the recipe from you," I laughed as she shook her head.

"That recipe is mine and mine alone. I do not mind making some jars for them, but I will not hand out the recipe. And besides, I do not like town. I hate the hustle and bustle of it all," she stressed.

"Isabella, why do you not like something that you have never seen before?" I asked as she came to sit down next to me. To my knowledge she'd never been to town, only to our village, and that she only permitted herself to do if the need arose and no one could go in her stead.

"You would like me to be honest?" she asked quietly and I nodded in reply to her.  
"I like living the quiet life." I raised a disbelieving brow to her in challenge. "Fine, I accept that the life I live is not exactly quiet, not with the farm and the farms hands, or Charles for that matter, but here I am comfortable. I do not have to worry about whether my dress is clean or in fashion, no one cares if my hair is perfect or if I show my ankles," she grinned as she said the last line and I smiled too. "Here I can be myself. If I go to town, I would not like to see ladies looking down their noses at me. I know you would never treat me like that, but you are an exception to the rule," she smiled kindly at me as I took her hand.

"Those ladies in town are only like that because of how they were raised. We, Isabella, were raised differently. And of course, if you wanted to, there would be no stopping you going to town in a fancy dress," I smiled widely as she shook her head.

"No, I do not belong in that world, Lady Cullen." Her words disheartened me and firmed my resolve to prove her wrong.

I left Isabella soon after she refused my invitation and while it was hard to accept, I could not and would not force her to venture out with me until she was ready of her own accord.

On the way home, I thought about the up and coming village dance that our family had been invited to.

Maybe, if I were pleasant and encouraging enough, I could persuade Isabella to come with us or at least come and stay for just a little while to meet with other young minds.

Being the only person in her family to do everything, she very rarely had the opportunity to meet with people of a similar age to her and that was not a good thing. She needed to see what was beyond the borders of the farm and that not everything had to be work related. She needed some enjoyment in her life.

By the time the carriage drew up at the house and my darling Carlisle came to meet me, I already had a plan in place.

"How was she, my love?" he asked as soon as Betsy served up tea in the sitting room and we were comfortably sat.

"She is fierce and head strong as always, but I fear that she will tire soon. She does so much, Carlisle, and I am scared beyond belief that it will take its toll on her. One of her farm hands had to leave because of a family illness and that only leaves her with Thomas and Emmett. And let's not forget that young Charles is ill, not majorly, but enough to warrant Mrs. Cope to make a visit with a poultice for his chest," I sighed deeply as he passed me a small sandwich.

My appetite had dwindled in the minutes that I had spent thinking of Isabella. I wished so desperately that she did not have so much stress in her life, but she was a family girl through and through and would in no way ask for help.

"Maybe I could arrange some work hands from here to help her through the rest of the harvest. I could pay them directly," he offered and smiled a soft, loving smile.

"She would never agree, even though you are her landlord. She is too independent for that and would insist that she pay out of her own pocket," I replied with a tight smile as he started to think again for a solution.

I watched as worry lines appeared on his handsome face as he thought of a solution and then a beaming smile appeared in their place.

"I wonder how she will react the day she turns eighteen and realizes that I have banked away every shilling she has paid in rent since Charles's death?" he mused with a humorous chuckle and I could not help but join in with him.

I could imagine her reaction quite clearly and all and any argument that was sure to follow.

After tea, we spent the rest of the day in the nursery with our grandchildren until it was time for their bed.

Even when we too were in bed and the candles had been stubbed out, I was still thinking of young Isabella and in what way we could help her.

There had to be a solution and the only one I thought who could help me was our eldest son, Edward.

* * *

**Okay, so we're caught up with the story on here and on TWCS, so from now on, I'll post in the same places at the same time. Remember that the story over there might be a bit more graphic than on here and has pictures in each chapter :D**

**See you all real soon xXx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, you lot really do like period fics! Lol.**

**I'm really happy that you love this story so much already. I have about 25 chapters written already, so I won't make you wait too long between them, but I post at my beta's pace, not mine.**

**And mentioning betas, texasbella is mine and I effing love her, simple as :)**

**Let's see how the birthday girl is doing...  
**

* * *

_A girl was under her mother's wing for the first few years of her social life. She used her mother's visiting cards, or that of another female relative if her mother was dead. This same person usually served as her chaperone, as a single girl was _never _allowed out of the house by herself, especially in mixed company_

_~(*)~_

September 13th 1843

**Isabella Swan **

I despised going into the village, even though it was small and always almost empty.

The people that were there always had an opinion to share with others, their business or not and didn't mind if they made you feel uncomfortable or not.

Everyone would stare at me and whisper behind cupped hands, but I could do nothing about it. Some would pity me and the situation I was in and others would look down their noses at me.

A young lady, if you could call me that, should _never_ walk out without a chaperone, but I had no choice in the matter and the sooner they realized that, the sooner they could find some other poor and unsuspecting soul to gossip about.

And in any case, I had pigs and a bullock to collect from the abattoir and it would do no good to pay for someone else to do the job as it would bring in less income and we needed every spare shilling available.

I could do my fair share of chores, but killing animals was something I would not do myself, even down to the chickens and ducks, I could not do it myself. I could hang, gut, pluck and prepare the meat, but the actual act of killing was not something I could comprehend. Rabbits were even worse. I had one as a pet when I was Charles's age and since then, I found it hard to see them as meat for the table.

It did not matter much how I thought about their monetary value, I could not find myself changing my views.

I did have some sensitivity, despite my sometimes cold appearance in life.

It started not two years ago when papa died.

It was unexpected as he was not too old and had his health while in his prime, but when the influenza hit, nothing could be done for him.

God took him and we were left to carry on his work or end up in the poor house; and that was something mamma and I could not let happen.

I cried once, in the darkness of my room. I grieved for him that one night, but after that, I could not. I could not show weakness when I was needed to be strong. I remember being in mourning clothes and followed the rituals of mourning for him, but my work continued.

I needed to be strong for my mamma now and it would not do well to sit and mope as nothing would get done and nothing would be solved.

She and young Charles needed me and I took my strength and comfort from that.

I knew from a young age that I would not amount to much, being the daughter of a poor farmer on a tenant's income, but I did not let that get me down.

Papa had taught me my words and letters in the evenings, after all our chores had been done, but that was as far as it went. I knew how to read, of course, but I hardly had the time to read the bible on Sundays, let alone reading for pleasure.

I should have learned to lace and needlepoint, but what was the point of expressing a desire to needlepoint an example if no intended suitor or his family would see it? I was not in a position to marry and it was as simple as that. I had other responsibilities to attend to and I had no dowry to offer.

My duty was to my family and our landlord. I was to provide an income to pay the rent, have enough food on our plates over the harsher months of the year and to make sure that Charles grew up strong enough to carry on our work when it was his time.

I had no dreams beyond that. I did not care for love or marriage as they were simple dreams for simple people and I had no time to dream them.

I was practical.

Dreams got you nowhere in life, it was as simple as that.

And that was a good thing.

I knew that I should not marry, so I had no concerns over being a wife, producing children or anything of the like. All I had to do was to raise Charles in the way my father would have wished and be there for when he was schooled and found a wife. I would then be his spinster sister who would still do her fare share to cover the costs that I would incur by living under his roof and help look after any children he had.

Again, I was a practical person.

"Isabella," Lady Cullen's soft voice cut through my thoughts as I stood by the cart near the abattoir.

It was a normal thing for me. Emmett would heard the animals here, and I would wait until the deed was done and they were barely bled and then the carcasses were loaded back up onto the cart for me to take home and prepare.

"Good morning, Lady Cullen," I said politely with a curtsy.

Normally she never permitted me to curtsy to her, but we were in the village with spectators and as much as I didn't care for them, I did not want Lady Cullen to be talked about.

"Happy returns, young _lady_," she smiled wickedly at me and I so much wanted to roll my eyes, but I would never be so disrespectful as to do such a thing with her if I could help it.

"Thank-you, Lady Cullen, even if that is only a half truth," I smiled as she shook her head.

"Your Birthday is very much a date that should be celebrated and if not for you, but for your mother and young Charles. How is she this week?" her tone changed from light to sorrowful.

"She has become weaker," I said softly as I turned my eyes to the ground.

"You can do all that you can do, Isabella, and nothing more," she replied kindly as she linked arms with me.

My eyes shot up to hers, worried about what people would say.

I was but a farm girl and Lady Cullen was the next thing to royalty, in fact, to have a title, you _must _be some sort of royal, by relation, by blood. It was not a title that you could obtain with money from your coffers.

"Do not concern yourself about what they think, Isabella. Their small minds breed small village gossip and that is all," she said gently as we started to walk down the muddy footpath.

I remained quiet, with my head down in the hope of people noticing me, but I doubted very much that they did. Anything Lady Cullen did was paid attention to, no matter how small.

"I was wondering if you would do me a favor? I need someone to help me take some things to the village dance next week and I was hoping that you could bring some of your preserves and pickles. I would pay you for them, of course, but I do so wish that we had more food there for the poorer families," she whispered conspiratorially and I knew what she was doing.

For me to attend, even to help set up or provide sustenance, I would have to dress the part. Even the servants had to wear their best gowns and suits because of Lord and Lady Cullen's presence at the event. Everyone wore their best if they were to be in attendance.

I was sure that they would not care how people were dressed, but yet again, if society says, society does.

She also brought up the point of the poorer families and she knew that I would always help out where I could.

I was lucky enough, if you could call it that, to be a little better off than some families around here and if I had anything spare, I was always happy to give it.

"I would be happy to send either Emmett or Thomas over with some supplies, but please do not ask me to attend," I pleaded as we turned the corner and walked towards the book store.

Many a day I found myself outside this building, gazing at the beautiful leather bound books. Old and new prints mingles together on the shelves, ready to be bought and fawned over until the pages had crinkled and yellowed.

"Isabella, may I be truthful with you?" Lady Cullen asked as we walked to a stop.

"Of course," I replied, somewhat unsure of her tone.

"I have always wanted a daughter. God took four from me and gave me two strong sons in their stead, as you may know, but I craved a daughter, even to this day. I tell you this, not because I want to claim you from your mother, but to ask you to humor a sad woman. I have always wanted to play dress up with a girl, to braid her long hair and see her walk in my shoes that were too high for her. I know now that I will never have that chance, but maybe some day, down the road in your life, you could look to me as _another _mother, a woman who you can tell all to, to have trust in?" she said a tone that was in between sadness and reverence.

"I have long forgotten, despite my young age, what it is like to be a daughter. I have many labels as you well know, but daughter does not seem to fit at the present time. Maybe, maybe in the future I could find a friend in that title again," I said honestly as I turned my stinging eyes to the window.

It was not common knowledge that Lady Cullen had lost children, but mamma had spoken briefly of it to Mrs. Cope many moons ago. I knew, obviously, that they had two sons, Master Edward and Master Jasper, but the village very rarely saw them. They lived in town for the majority of the year because business kept them there, but the hunting season brought them home. I also knew that Master Edward had lost his wife around the time that papa lost his own life, but nothing much was spoken of it.

"Then how about you let this sad lady buy a present for a daughter that is celebrating an important birthday?" she hedged and before I could respond, she took my hand and led me inside the small bookstore and towards the clerk who would serve us.

I could have thrown a tantrum in the bookstore if it were not for a few other customers.

Lady Cullen had insisted on teaching me the classics and in order to do that, she purchased the full collection of Jane Austen books that had first been published at least thirty years prior. They were leather bound in a beautiful royal blue color and I was afraid to touch them.

"Books are meant to be read, loved and _explored_, Isabella. They are not decorations to make a shelf look pretty. You have to learn from them and in some cases, let them shape you a little." she smiled as she walked me back to the cart just as it was being loaded.

I left her in the village with a promise to read at least the first chapter of one of the books before her next visit at the end of the week and although I found very little time, I made that promise to her, and myself.

* * *

**Remember that this story is over at **_**The Writer's Coffee Shop**_** too, and that pictures are included :)**

**See you very soon! :)**

**xXx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good morning readers! Thank-you so much for reading and reviewing the last three chapters. I never thought so many people would love a period fic :)**

**And thanks as always to Texasbella, my beta, my best friend and if I had my way, my lover *sighs* hehe  
**

**There's a little note at the bottom for you to read, but let's get on with the story...**

* * *

_A widower who had lost his wife was expected to mourn for two years, however as with women with dependents, if a man had children to care for, society did allow for him to end mourning sooner and go back to conducting business or work._

_~(*)~_

September 17th 1843

**Master Edward Cullen**

"I will tell you once and for all, I will not tolerate anyone, not even our own _mother_, insinuating that I need to find another female companion. I had that once, do you remember?" I growled out into the dim light of my study as my thumb lazily spun my wedding band around my finger.

In the eyes of God and by the laws of the land, I was no longer married, but that did not mean that I could sever the ties so quickly to a woman who had given me our children.

The room was dark, only lit by a small gas lamp on the desk and a small amount of moonlight filtering through the glass of the windows. The dark reflected my despondent mood and my brother was making it worse by the minute. His and the rest of my family's constant interference had been making my head hurt. And they wondered why I hated to come back to the family home in the country.

The only reason I did return was because of my children and even then I rarely saw them. I had agreed a long time ago that town would not be a good place for them at their age and I did not want to have them raised by a nurse or governess. Mother, of course, stepped in and said she would care for them as her own and I had no argument for that.

She was the best mother a child could ask for and I knew that my children would be loved above everything.

"Brother, it is not healthy to be alone in this world, you need someone and I will not back down from this. Sarah was a wonderful woman and good for you, but I do not want to see you suffer anymore because of your loneliness," Jasper whispered from the chair.

I was sick of these conversations.

I was sick and tired of people interfering in the personal aspects of my life.

When would they learn that I'd had my chance at love and it had crumbled between my fingers?

I did not want to put myself through that pain again.

Our marriage had been one of convenience, a business dealing if you will, but we had been fond of each other and I knew that with time, I could have grown to love her very much.

But that was not the case now.

"Jasper, I have done God's will in procreating, I have followed my family's wish to father a son, I have no other need for a companion and it will do you well to think about your own life, instead of mine," I growled as he stood up from the fireside chair and walked towards the door.

"I may have been a tear away child, but I have grown up, Edward. I am not who you think I am anymore and it would do _you _well to not talk down to me like I am still a child. I have seen the pain you have gone through firsthand, what your children have gone through, but I am sick and tired of trying to buffer everyone now. Our mother weeps more than little Charlotte does and your children miss you terribly. While you are making merry and have all these business dealings to contend with in town, it is _I_ that has to hold this family together. Father is beside himself with worry over you and everything falls on my shoulders. You tell me to think about my own life, but what you fail to realize is that I have no life here, not while you are acting like a spoilt brat. She has been gone over _two_ years, Edward, the mourning time is over and look at you, you're still wearing the band of a mourner around your arm and on your cuffs. Do not waste your life away and do not hold _me_ back either," he said painfully as he walked out of the door and it closed behind him with a small click.

I finished the last of my brandy in the quiet of the room and just sat there, thinking about what Sarah would want for me now and Jasper's parting words.

I knew from early on that Sarah loved me far more than I'd reciprocated and that pained me. She was brought up in a way to give her husband anything he desired and in the end, I'd given her nothing in return.

Of course she had my affection, when the time called for it, and she had a roof over her head and clothes on her back, but what else did I give her?

She came into our marriage with money, she was always dressed in fine muslins and silk, but as her husband, what did I give her to make her happy?

And Jasper? He was a different matter altogether.

Shaking my head sadly, I rose from my desk and turned off the lamp.

After lighting a small candlewick, I walked through the house to find my bed and thought more about Sarah with each and every step.

We had never spoken about what she had wanted for the children, how she wanted them to be raised, but I knew that she did not care for town as much as her sister's did.

That was my main reason for shielding the children from it. I did not want my children to be shoved into society like we had been. Even at court this year I'd had to dissuade Victoria, my second cousin and Queen, from seeing the children.

We joked and laughed about how they would be magnets to the 'old timers' of court, but she understood above everyone else that town and court was not the right place for children. I did promise her that when the time came, and she was settled at Osborne House with Albert, that I would make the visit with them. I was also looking forward to meeting their latest addition, another daughter, Princess Alice Maud Mary.

When I was fit to think no more, I found myself outside the nursery where my little darlings slept.

Was Jasper right? Did they miss me as much as I missed them? Did they love me, even though I was more of a stranger to them than a father?

Did they need a new mother?

Would I ever find a woman who could love them as her own?

Questions bombarded my mind as I let the door slip open a touch so I could slip my body through it without a sound.

The walls were still the same honey yellow color they had been when I was a young boy and Jasper just a babe. The toys and beds had changed since then, but nothing more.

Many a day we would be holed up in these walls. I remembered the good times, but I also remembered the day I was banished from these walls, at just the tender age of six, to start the lessons of life and the Classics.

I was just a boy, but with so much responsibility on my shoulders, I think that was why I despised Jasper so much when I was growing up.

He'd had it so much easier than I had.

He had none of the pressures that I had to endure and even though we both schooled together, at home and at Eton, he was never expected to rise to the position that I was.

He could have his turn at games and fun, but that was banned from my own life. I was to be head of the house and the new Lord and Master when father passed and that was a lot for a little boy to understand. All I wanted to do was climb trees and play in the stream that encircled our home. I wanted to run through the fields and play with my hoop and stick like all the other children in the village did.

But I could not.

Shaking my head yet again, I tiptoed over to my sleeping children.

Charlotte had just her little head peeking out of the feather down comforter and I could just about make out her blonde hair, tied up in rags for rollers.

She was such a beautiful little girl and so much like her mother. I think that is why I stayed away so much.

Charlotte reminded me of how I failed her mother.

Henry, however, he was a strapping young boy, nearing three years old and my double in every way.

I smiled fondly as I looked at him in his big new bed. He had long grown out of the crib that I remembered him sleeping in and now he looked too big to me.

I had missed out on so much of their short lives and that thought pained me.

He would someday have to follow my lead and step into my shoes.

I made a promise there and then to never push him more than what he was capable of and not to let his relationship with his sister suffer because of it.

With my plan in place, I dampened down the fire and once I had given them a kiss goodnight each, I walked to my own room to retire for the evening.

Being back in the country was going to take a lot of getting used to, but I would do it for them. I would do it for my children and the rest of my family.

**Lord Cullen**

I knew my son was in pain and that was what hurt the most of his situation, because I felt as though I had failed him as a father.

I was lucky enough to marry my Esme because of love and we had two fine sons as a result, but Edward was not so lucky.

I knew that he would've come to love his wife, in time, and with the children born, it would strengthen that bond, but with Sarah leaving this world, Edward had retreated into himself and I was so afraid that it would leave him bitter.

I knew how he despised his position in the family and it caused him to resent his brother and, to a certain extent, ourselves as parents, but there was little to be done about that.

What could be done, though, was to try and help him be happy again. Unlike my wife, bless her heart, I had no intention of arranging anything in his love life, but as Esme had joked many a time, there was no harm in helping him along.

I had made a point over the course of the year, not to ask Esme what her plans were.

Citing that I did not want to be pulled into a war of words with her and my son, that I knew would happen if he ever found out about her scheming ways.

I did silently hope though, that she would help him find a partner who would love him and his children, so that I wouldn't have to worry anymore about his empty life.

"Renee has grown weaker, my love and I am so afraid that Isabella will continue to fight us at every turn. She is so fiercely independent and I fear that she will try to do it all if Renee passes," Esme said tearfully as we climbed into bed.

"Do not worry yourself, Esme, my love, we will put things into place to protect young Isabella, and Charles, of course. We will not give them cause for worry if the time comes when Renee can no longer be with them, I promise." I said softly as I pulled her into my arms and kissed the nape of her neck.

Still, after thirty years of marriage, I loved her just as fiercely as I had the day we married and I knew I would love her when my time on earth was spent.

Our love was eternal.

* * *

**So, we've met Edward, Jasper and a little bit from Lord Cullen, what do you think? Is Jasper right to push his brother? Does Edward have a good reason to be shitty?**

**Okay, so if you can't get on to The Writer's Coffee Shop to view the pictures, feel free to join my group (pics of the kids are on there):**

****** groups / 387455747954762 /**

**Just do the usual of removing to dots and replacing them with . and removing the spaces.  
**

**If the link doesn't show, you can add me as a friend (True English-Rose) and I'll add you from there. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Afternoon all :)**

**I am loving your reviews and your ideas about what will happen in this story and I'm also glad that the majority of you don't think Edward is too much of an ass lol. **

**If you want to see the pictures for this chapter or previous ones, you can find the links to my TWCS profile and my group link. Feel free to come and say :)  
**

**Anyway, let's get on with it before I talk your ears off :)**

* * *

_Michaelmas fairs offered Victorian families a well-deserved opportunity to enjoy themselves after months of strenuous labor. These gatherings included food, music, dancing, games, and festive costume parades. Michaelmas was also considered the time to settle up accounts and pay rents._

_~(*)~_

September 22nd 1843

**Isabella Swan**

Michaelmas was fast approaching and everyone was in a rush to finish off the harvest in a timely manner and deliver the goods to market if need be. With only two farm hands and myself, it was proving hard to harvest in all the grain and wheat before the rains fell and on top of that, we had animals to tend to and food to store.

We had seven days until Michaelmas and as much as I was working all hours that God sent, it still seemed as though I was getting nowhere with anything.

I had list upon list of things to do and I was beyond exhausted when I fell into bed at night, only to rise a few hours later to begin it all again.

Charles had recovered from his small cold and was back out with Emmett most of the day and even mamma seemed to have perked up, but the weather was changing and that took its toll on my moods.

I knew that in a matter of weeks, the rain and cold would come and another long set of worries would hit me.

Late autumn and winter months were spent repairing the farm buildings and tools, tending to the animals inside the barns and making good the home.

I knew I could do the majority of the work, as I had done in the last couple of years, but with the cold months came the need for fattier foods, more wood for the fires and keeping illnesses away from the heart and home.

That of course meant money.

Michaelmas was the time of year that servants were hired. Land was exchanged and new magistrates were elected. It was also the time when rents were due for the quarter and I was worried.

I knew that we would be safe as soon as the harvest was sold and that I could pay the rent for this quarter, but it was the other times of the year that worried me deeply and also that I would have to do this by myself.

This year would be the first that I was to meet with the land agent to pay the rent for the quarter and to discuss terms for the following year. It was also the time to talk to the farm hands about their jobs and whether they wanted to stay another year or not.

It was the first official thing I was set to do as an adult and I fretted over the details as I fell to sleep each night.

I knew that Emmett would stay on the land, as had his father before him, but I was unsure about Thomas. I had overheard a private conversation with him and Emmett just last week that he might be called home due to a family illness.

If he did leave, that only left Emmett and I to manage the farm.

Over the winter months, that would not be too much of a bother, but come spring, we would need further help to get our jobs done with planting and sowing. We would also need help moving the stock from the barns to the fields and also with mating them. And of course there had to be major building repairs like the barn roof after the last storm that we had. Emmett had managed to put in a temporary patch to seal it, but the whole thing needed to be replaced before winter.

We also had to repair the flooring of the pig sty because the animals liked to be a little on the destructive side and that would mean that we would have to do that with lyme mortar before the first frost hit.

Rosalie, Emmett's wife, had offered to help with as much as possible, but she was caring for Emmett's mother who was quite elderly and there was only so much she could be away from the home for.

There was so much to think about and I seemed to be fretting over every little detail that would arise.

"Bells, is there a door to heaven?" Charles asked as he sat down at the table and I passed him a small bowl of potato soup along with a thick slice of bread that I had put beef drippings onto.

His questions always caught me off guard for some reason and I gave up any hope of ever trying to understand how his little mind worked.

"I think it must be a secret door, one that only the dead can see," I answered as honestly as I could.

I did not want to dwell on thinking about the dead. Unlike many other people of our time, I had no time or inclination for the perverse and disrespectful fascination with death.

As soon as Charles was finished with his food, I sent him up to bed and I went to visit Mamma.

I wished I could spend more time with her, if just to read to her or work my needlepoint that had been left untouched since she fell ill, but my day started at five in the morn and did not end outside until a little after seven at night. All day I had to clean, cook, wash and tend to the farm outside and when I was inside, I still had more jobs to do, like mend Charles's clothes, fix little things and make sure the house was as clean as tidy as it could be. A solitary crumb left unnoticed could result in an infestation of bugs, or worse, rodents, and that was a worry I did not need.

I was never more grateful now that Mrs. Cope's daughters had wed and had left home.

She was an angel to us and spent most of her days with mamma.

After she was fed and settled into bed, it was my turn to gather as many hours sleep as possible.

~(*)~

The following days rushed by in a whirl of harvesting and preserving. Mamma insisted that she sit with me while I preserved the last of the fruits that I had gathered and even explained the salting process of meat in more depth, to ensure it be safe and well preserved. She had also made me gather a small box of cards from under her bed that held the family's recipes for cooking and preserving.

She wanted me to learn them by heart so that I could pass them on to future girls in the family when the time came, and just in case something ever happened to the prized cards. I did not have the heart to tell her that it would be Charles's future wife who would have to do that, however.

"Isabella, I want you to promise me, no matter what happens, that you will care for your brother like he is your own. Help school him and love him and have Emmett show him how to own a farm," mamma said softly as I hung the last of the salted pork in the pantry.

She could not see me and I was glad for that, because her tone hit me in the chest so painfully.

It was like she was preparing … preparing me for when she goes to find papa.

"I promise," I said somberly as I brushed my hands down my apron and walked back into the kitchen.

"I know, I just needed to hear it." She smiled softly.

Soon after, she made her way back to bed and it was time to milk the cattle again.

"You can not sneak up on me when you are walking over straw and your linens rustle it," I smiled as I rested my head on the belly of one of the milking cattle.

"I did not mean to creep, I just wanted to watch you," Lady Cullen laughed.

"It is long and laborious work, not very interesting, I assure you," I smiled in return as I finished and stood back up, pulling the bucket with me.

I tried to hide the wince from the pain in my back and if Lady Cullen saw, she did not mention it, for which I was grateful.

"It must be more interesting than having high tea with ladies who gossip, or rattling around in a large house with not much to do," she replied with an unladylike shrug.

"Good point well made. No, I should not like your life very much at all," I laughed as I walked us back towards the house.

"I have brought you some of the last gooseberries from the garden in the hope that you could make some preserves with them," she said hopefully as we walked in through the back door and into the kitchen.

"I have never used gooseberries before," I mused as she placed the large basket on the table. I thought back to the small box of cards that mamma had given me and wondered if there was a recipe or two in there which could help me.

"I know, so how about you start with a few pies and crumbles? And then maybe you could move on to preserves once you know how they cook and taste?" she hedged as I walked to the pail and filled the kettle pot.

"Is this some other ruse to get me to attend the ball in the village this week?" I asked with a grin as I thought about how she was trying to wear me down.

"Well, there is that, but also, you are classed as an adult now, Isabella, and there are some things you need to experience, even if you dislike the idea of them. One of them of course is attending your first dance." Her tone was warm but firm and I did not like it much.

I turned away from the kettle on the stove and was slightly uncomfortable.

Lady Cullen, the pristine woman, was sitting in our small kitchen, on a rickety chair and all of a sudden, everything was out of place.

"Lady Cullen, I have far too much to do around here to attend some village ball where everyone will gossip about me or throw me looks of pity," I sighed as I finally sat down at the table.

"Sit with your back firm and your neck straight, Isabella," she said firmly and without even thinking, I complied with her wish.

"That is how you live the life I do. You walk with purpose, holding yourself in a manner that may well be uncomfortable, but it makes people take notice. You hold yourself in a way that makes people think twice about gossip. You hold your head high, with poise and determination," she smiled as I relaxed.

"A nice lesson, some would agree, but you know that I cannot walk around all day with my back straight and my head up high. Most of the time I am hunched over gates and fences, carrying pails with me and have my head down looking for eggs." I giggled as Lady Cullen, of all people, rolled her eyes at me.

"That is not the point of the matter, Isabella."

Before I could answer, Charles ran through the back door, towing Emmett with him.

"Bells, I'm hungry," he asked before he noticed that Lady Cullen was sat at the table.

Both of them removed their caps and bowed slightly before Emmett guided Charles back out of the door in which they'd come, muttering about getting Charles some food from Rosalie.

"He is growing nicely," she noted as the door shut.

"He is and he's very strong for his age," I smiled proudly. If all else failed, I knew that he was the one thing I could be proud of.

"Isabella, I must go now, but I would like to inform you that you _will _be going to the dance on Michaelmas and I will have a dress provided for you. Mrs. Cope has already agreed to help you dress and sit with your mother and Charles will be staying the night with Master Emmett and his wife. We will be arriving here in a carriage at eight for you and I expect you to be ready," she said with determination as she stood up and threw me a wink.

There was no way I could back out of this, even if I wanted to.

This was a direct order from a noble Lady and I could not refuse.

As much as it griped me.

The rest of my evening consisted of the laundry and housekeeping and by the time I fell into bed, I was sure that I was already asleep.

* * *

**Just a quick note to say that everything in this story happens for a reason, no matter how small the details.**

**Texasbella and I had a good laugh about berries (it's always some sort of food or drink with us) and had never heard of gooseberries... Have you?**

**Do you think Renee will pull through?**

**So many questions! lol.**

**Okay, so if you haven't noticed by now, (even my beta babe, texasbella didn't) the chapter dates at the top match the day that I post, just 169 years apart and the next chapter will be with you on 19th, so in two days time :)**

**Hopefully I'll see you then xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Evening all :) **

**How's your Monday going so far?**

**Texasbella has worked her magic on this yet again, so shall we continue? **

* * *

_Where land was let out to tenants, strategic control was shared between the landowner and the tenant. The landowner and his agents exercised supervision over tenants and made decisions over the renewal of tenancies as well as contributing to the capital requirements of the farms. The relationship between landowner and tenant was cemented in the financial arrangements with tenants receiving the profits from their farming activity and using it to pay his rent to the landowner. _

September 24th 1843

**Lord Carlisle Cullen**

My dear Esme and I had pondered for many hours over the way to handle our estate when it came to the Swan family.

In normal situations a lady, however old or young, would never sign a tenancy, but with Charles Swan passing away and Renee quite ill, I would be going against every unwritten rule and would have Isabella sign the contract this year.

That in itself would be the talk of the village, but I would not turn my back on Isabella or her family. Her father, and his father before him, had run that farm like a well oiled machine and I knew that Isabella was no different.

Charles was a highly respected farmer and what he did not know about farming, you could write on the back of a penny black stamp and above all, he was a decent family man and a friend of mine.

When Isabella and young Charles were born, both myself and Esme would have gladly been their Godparents, but that would have been frowned upon and Charles senior would have done nothing to soil our family's name and reputation.

Instead, he asked that if anything were ever to happen to him, as a gentleman's agreement, would I make sure that his wife and children were taken care of.

It was almost a plea and after the solid years of his time with us as our loyal tenant and friend, who had shown us nothing but respect, I could not and would not let him down in that regard.

After his death, I made sure that Timothy, my land agent, gave relaxed terms to the family and I made sure that the rents collected from them were housed in the bank and not touched. I knew that Renee, Charles's wife, was also gravely ill and would not live on this earth for very long, so I made some plans to protect Isabella and young Charles.

With Esme's help, we made the bank aware that when young Isabella was eighteen, she would be handed back every penny she had paid to us since the death of her father and we also opened an account at the bank for young Charles. He was the man of the house now, despite his age, and needed an education. A decent one would cost, and that would be an easy sum to find for us, but not so for Isabella.

I knew she was under a great deal of stress with the day to day running of the farm and her family and no doubt had not thought far enough into the future to secure his education.

I knew it could have been easy to all but _force _Isabella and Charles to move in with us, to give up the farm and let us take over their lives, but we knew it would make them miserable. Bella deemed our lifestyle to high above hers and she would hate living here.

It would be like caging a free bird. I laughed many a time when Esme would tell me of Isabella's bordering hatred for the upper class, but the deep respect that she had for all classes.

It pained me to think of Isabella working so hard the way she did and as much as I wanted to swoop in there and take her away from all her strife and pain, I knew I could not.

A knock on the study door made me put down the papers I was reading and call Timothy in.

He was a good and honest man who had been raised right and had managed to secure himself a wife. They were now expecting their first child and I knew they would make fine parents.

"Good morning, Sir, you wished to see me?" he greeted me, walking in with determination and holding out his hand for me to shake as soon as I stood.

Once the pleasantries were out of the way, we got down to business about the up and coming rents and agreements for the next quarter.

They were all dealt with in alphabetical order and I was anxious to get to the Swan's account, even though I knew it would take time.

As much as I did not want to rush our work, I let out a large breath when they were done with and he held up the Swan's details.

"Obviously you know my plans for Isabella, so I need to redefine the lines this year again. Their rent is currently sat at forty-two pounds and three shillings for the year. How can we reduce that without Isabella becoming suspicious?" I asked with a gleam in my eye as I looked over the farm's information.

She was currently in charge of nine acres, eleven cattle, two horses and many other smaller animals including pigs and poultry.

"I have been thinking about this. She does not need such a large woodland copse to manage, so we could take that back from her, but still give her leave to take what wood she needs for fuel and repairs. That could reduce her rent by a full fifteen pounds at least," he grinned in reply as he showed me a map of her land. "And also, maybe we stress that although it is not the done thing, she has leave to take what ever game from the lands, like the rabbits, pheasants and fish, without the threat of the gamekeeper, she may be inclined to relax a little on the food front." he finished as he pointed out the land and areas to take away from her.

I knew what it looked like by heart, but I would humor him this time.

"That is a good move, but what else?" I asked as he poured over the documents.

"I have an idea, well, Sophia had an idea, if you do not mind me sharing it with you." he asked and I motioned for him to continue, so he did. " Isabella is well known for her preserve making with fruit and pickles. Maybe, if she were willing, she could step away from the livestock a little and concentrate on preserves as a living? If she had another farm hand or three, she could still keep the livestock to tide her over until the fruits came in next year. If she had less to do, she could teach young Charles until he becomes old enough to go to school and she would have less pressure on her, helping her care for her mother. Sophia also suggested turning the farm from arable to market produce. Town is expanding as ever, thanks to our Queen and her love of all flowers and lace. Isabella would do well in that line of business. It would not take much for Isabella to preserve her produce and either sell it to stores or even at markets." he mused and I was awed.

"It would have to be dealt with carefully, Isabella will not go for it if she thinks that it is some form of charity. For her to believe that it is an overhaul in business, I think I may have to visit her for myself," I said with determination.

Timothy's eyes lifted to meet mine.

It was almost unheard of for a Landlord to see his tenants unless they were directly hired by him, like Isabella's father. I had only met Isabella once and that was when she was seven. I had seen her of course, many a time in church and on the road, but she was just as stubborn as her father and never made small talk with me when others would have seen us.

As my Esme liked to state almost daily, _society says and society does._

Isabella may have come from a poor family, but she had more respect than some from my class.

"Isabella will have kittens if you turn up on the farm and wish to talk to her. Perhaps it would be best if Lady Cullen talks to her first, you know she has a way with words." He smiled and I saw his thinking.

After Timothy left, I went in search of my love to get her views on the matter. Esme would be on board with anything that involved Isabella and young Charles.

I found her in the rose garden at the rear of the house with Betsy, her personal maid.

"I think it's a splendid idea, but turning Isabella into a business woman will be no mean feat. I will need to urge her into town to see how it is done and she dislikes it so much," Esme giggled lightly and then went on to explain how much Isabella disdained town once again.

"I have to agree with her. If it were not for my position, I would like to spend my days in the country and talking of which, where is Edward?" I asked as we drank tea under a small gazebo by the edge of the lake.

"He has taken the children into the village with him. Charlotte all but begged him to buy her a new pinafore and he felt that his presence should be known in the area. He hates the whispers just as much as Isabella does and he knows that rumors will be rife of his returning home." she replied with a small smile and even though she tried, she could not hide her pain from me.

"Esme, he will find his way. I know that he has not been home much since Sarah passed, but he needs to overcome his fears and pain at his own pace," I said soothingly as I took her hand.

"I know, dear, but I do fear that he will forever be on his own and you know as well as I do that he needs something _more _in his life," she said sadly.

"I know and I think he knows that too, but I also know that he has his mother's strong disposition. He will not be on his own for long, he will find someone who will love him for who he is and will love his children like their own," I grinned and she laughed.

"I have a plan for that."

I found myself rolling my eyes just as I heard the sweet laughs and voices of my beautiful grandchildren from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder to see them coming towards us, down the sloped lawn, smiles on their faces as they ran.

"Children!" I called out happily as I stood up just in time to to scoop them up in my arms.

"Grandpapa, daddy bought me a bracelet!" Charlotte exclaimed with a small squeal as I spun them around. As soon as I placed them back on the ground by my side, Charlotte eagerly showed me her new treasure. Edward had made a lovely choice on, if I had to guess, an Etruscan style bangle that was perfect for my granddaughter.

"Be careful not to break the small chain or you will lose it and be heartbroken, sweetheart," I said with a smile and then bent over to kiss her head, and then Henry's.

"Hmm, I had plans to simply buy her a new pinafore and ended up spending a great deal more," Edwards voice chuckled behind me and it was good to see him smile where the children were concerned.

I knew it pained him to be constantly reminded of Sarah, but I saw it as a good thing.

Without her, we would never have such beautiful children in our lives.

"That is something you will have to get used to, young man, with having a daughter." Esme laughed a little, but I saw the brief flash of pain in her eyes.

"Ah yes, Esme, but do you remember our small _boy _who would forever drag us around town to look in all the windows of the stores? I had to learn very quick to say no, otherwise he would have more toys in the nursery than anything else!" I laughed happily as I saw a wry grin on Edward's face, along with slightly pinked ears.

Soon after the children calmed down, Edward took them to the nursery so they could eat and Esme and I were by ourselves again.

I saw the spark had left her eyes once the children had gone and after a little coaching, she carefully and tearfully recalled the conversation she had with Isabella in the village on her birthday.

"I did make it clear that I did not want to take Renee's place as her mother, but I care for her so much that it hurts. I want her and Charles to be more than tenants, Carlisle, I want them to know that they can come here at any time and talk to us if need be and to learn to lean on us."

"She has always been more than just a tenant, Esme, but I do see your point. It would be good to have other lass around, especially with Charlotte being so small. It may do her good to have a companion at some point in the future. And of course, let us not forget about young Charles. He and Henry would be brilliant together as friends," I mused and Esme smiled wickedly at me and looked up to the house.

She was up to something.

"Esme, what are you not telling me?" I tried to sound stern, but it did not work as well as I had thought, because she laughed at me.

"Nothing, dear, nothing at all," she grinned in reply.

* * *

**So what do you think of Carlisle's plans for Isabella? Will she go for it? Do you think she'll feel forced into it, or feel relieved that someone is taking the reins for a change?**

**Edward and Isabella will meet very soon…. How do you think that will go down? :)**

**See you on the 29****th**** :)**


	7. Chapter 7

__**I know, I'm a day early, but there is a good reason for it lol. By tomorrow, I have to have 3, yes 3 chapters of this posted, so I thought, you have been amazing with the reviews, so I'd give this to you a little early. No complaints? lol**

**Texasbella has been a dream with me, I really don't know how to say thank-you enough for everything she does for me. I loves her... hard :)  
**

**Oh! Important info at the bottom, so don's miss it :)  
**

* * *

_Traditionally, a well fattened goose, fed on the stubble from the fields after the harvest, is eaten to protect against financial need in the family for the next year; and as the saying goes:_

"_Eat a goose on Michaelmas Day; want not for money all the year"._

September 29th 1843

**Isabella Swan**

On the morn of Michaelmas, I found myself up and out of the door by four in the morn, and although it was still dark outside, I did not let that hinder me in my chores.

Everything I had to do was done by candle light, but I had no choice in the matter.

By six, all the cows were milked, the animals fed and the eggs collected.

I knew that I did not have to, but I made sure that every room, apart from mamma's, had been swept through, dusted and everything put back in its place. Windows were clean and the furniture was straightened. I even made sure to clean out the fireplaces and that any and all traces of soot were gone.

Today was the day that the new tenancy would be signed and that meant that the land agent was to visit.

I did not want to give him any cause to not let me sign the papers and I wanted to prove, no matter my age, that I was capable of doing this.

Mamma had always sent me and Charles out of the house when the tenancy was signed for the next year, so I did not know what to expect and it worried me, so I worked harder so that they would not have any cause to not sign.

When midday came around, I sent Emmett back out with Charles so I could conduct this meeting with no distractions. I had given mamma her lunch a little early and was sat at the table waiting for the knock at the door, in my best dress, that was at least two full inches too short for me.

I did not have a choice in the clothes that I wore because we simply did not have the money to provide them, but I made do with what I had and would have to cope with the looks people gave me.

When the knock came, I took a deep breath and went to answer the door, trying to calm my nerves with every step I took. I was beyond shocked to see not just the land agent, but Lord and Lady Cullen, too.

I must have paled quickly, because the next thing I knew, Lady Cullen had rushed forward to support me as I took in the people.

Were they here to evict us?

Was that why Lady Cullen had been nice to me?

Was she trying to soften the blow?

"Do not fret, young one, no bad news, we promise," she whispered into my ear as she guided me by my arm, back through the small house to the kitchen and I could not help but lean on her a little.

Only when I was sat down did the land agent and Lord Cullen follow suit.

"How about I make some tea for us? Will that be okay with you, Isabella?" Lady Cullen asked gently and I gave a muted nod, but carried on staring at my fingers.

I suddenly felt so small against these people. Could I really act like the adult that they proclaimed that I was? Could I act like a _man _to lord and gentry, yet maintain my age and sex?

"Isabella, be at peace, all is well," Lord Cullen addressed me directly and I could not help but to look at him and his kind eyes.

If I thought hard, I would say that he was a handsome man and from my limited time in a man's company, I think I would use mamma's words and say he was a fine catch, but that was as far as I would go. I knew that he was a gentle man and very caring towards his tenants, but as a woman looks at a man in personal regards, I had no point of reference.

When Lady Cullen placed the small tea cups onto the table, the land agent, who I was to call Timothy, took out a large pile of paperwork from his briefcase.

My stomach plummeted as I took in the vast amount and it was only Lady Cullen's hand on mine that stopped my breathing from turning erratic.

"We have a proposition for you, Isabella, and if you are in agreement, it will _lessen _your work load, but be _more _financially secure for you," Lady Cullen said with a kind smile as Timothy cleared his throat.

He proceeded to tell me about downgrading the animals on the farm and to start growing fruits and vegetables for garden and farmer's markets and possibly even flowers like daffodils and other forms of stem cut produce. Lady Cullen cut in through his talk at times and encouraged me to keep some of the animals and all the land except the woodland to the edge of us and concentrate on pies, crumbles and preserves, which is what I loved to do. She said that she would personally help employ more farm hands for me while Lord Cullen would help directly with the planning of the venture.

To say that I was not scared and a little overwhelmed would have been lying.

I was petrified.

I was secure knowing that I could make preserves, pickles and pies, but other plants and flowers I knew little to nothing about. How much would this all cost and at what cost to Lord and Lady Cullen? And would I even be able to do this as a profitable business? How many business ladies were there?

"I do not think that I could do so much in such a short space of time. I have a small patch in the garden for fruits and vegetables for personal use, but a whole farm? I do not know how to do that. Also, it will take more than a year for some plants to bear fruit, what shall we do in between now and then?" I said softly as I looked back at my fingers.

"Isabella, you have more strength than most men I know. You can organize the land over the winter months and by spring, we would be ready to plant. We will plant the trees and bushes as soon as possible so that they can mature, but others will be quicker to produce," Lord Cullen said with another kind smile and I wondered why they were doing this.

Lady Cullen must have seen the question in my eyes because she took up my hand before talking.

"Isabella, you can not run a farm, take care of your ill mother and your brother all at the same time. I have seen you several times to the point of exhaustion and if you fall ill, what will become of it all? If you do this, you will have a lot more time for your family and apart from the general weeding of the beds, the produce will take care of itself. I think it would be wise to keep a few of the animals for your own keeping and for milk and cheese sale as well as meat, but Emmett and a couple of other hands can look after them. You will have a lot of strain taken off of your shoulders and you could rest for most of the day if need be," she said softly and before I knew it, I was nodding to her.

It would be a scary process and I would have to learn a great deal, but if it cut my work load down to focus on mamma and Charles, I would have to do it.

I would have to have a great deal of trust in Lord and Lady Cullen, but I was sure that they would make this work and after all their kindness to us, I would make sure that I made the best situation out of it. I would make it work for them.

As soon as I agreed to the idea, Timothy started opening up plans of the farm onto the table, telling me where the best places to plant and where work was needed. Lady Cullen also suggested converting the oast houses into habitable places for the farm hands.

It seemed very complicated and time consuming, but Lord Cullen told me not to concern myself with it all, or the costs. As soon as the land was ready, I could get out into the fields and concentrate on what to plant or hire staff to do it for me. Lord Cullen joked that a woman who was worth her weight knew how to direct men to do her bidding. It was a shock to see him so free from his position of Lord and Master.

"When would you like to start?" I asked as I looked at the draft of the plans for the farm.

"Well, with converting the oast houses, I would like to start before the weather is too cold for the lyme mortar to set, but the rest need not be rushed. If we have the land double ploughed before the first frost of the season, we could plow again just after the last frost in spring and have it ready for you to plant then. We would need to bring someone in to oversee and manage the improvements, but that should not be too hard," Timothy replied as Lord and Lady Cullen nodded in agreement.

"May I suggest you give the position to Emmett McCarty? He has been with this family for a few years now and knows more than anyone else I know. He lives very close, of course, and could always be here when needed." I asked bravely.

"Yes, of course, it would be my pleasure to have someone you know and trust oversee the work. I will make sure I have words with him before we leave," Lord Cullen said with a beaming smile.

He stood up from the table, causing everyone to follow his lead and I gave him directions on where to find Emmett.

"Timothy, would you be a dear and bring in the dress box from the carriage," Lady Cullen asked and he quickly went out to retrieve what she had brought.

"I hope you haven't forgotten that the ball is tonight," she smiled and I was full of dread yet again.

"No, not at all, but may I suggest something?" I asked and when she nodded I continued, "I have made quite a substantial amount of food to take with me, so maybe it would be wise to have Mr. Cope bring me there on his dray? I do not think that there would be room in your carriage," I hedged and I watched as she thought over my words.

"Yes, I can agree to that, but I do not want you to make any excuses about not coming." She grinned as Timothy walked back into the kitchen with the black and ivory detailed box.

"Thank-you, Timothy. Maybe Lord Cullen would like for you to join him outside to talk with Master Emmett?" she hinted and he was quick to leave.

"Now, this dress is not new, because I knew that you would not wear it if it were, but it is dear to me. It was my 'coming out' dress the year I met Carlisle. I have had it altered to meet with the fashion changes, but it should fit you perfectly," she said with a great deal of fondness as she lifted the lid of the box.

I could not contain my gasp as I looked over the bodice of the light blue and gold trimmed gown.

"It has many petticoats and a corset to match, but Mrs. Cope will help you with those and your hair," she said gently as I let a solitary finger run over the lace of the collar.

"It is beautiful," I whispered with awe. The material felt so soft compared to the usual coarse material I was used to.

"Thank-you, dear. There are some slippers in the bottom of the box that match, along with some gloves, so all you need to do is put it on and turn up looking as beautiful as you are now." She grinned as she took my hand in hers.

Lady Cullen excused herself to have a quick word with mamma while I took the box upstairs to my room and when I came back downstairs, the two gentlemen were standing by the front door and were waiting for either myself or Lady Cullen.

Lady Cullen appeared not two minutes later and they bade me a good day, until tonight, and I was left to reflect on the day so far.

How bizarre the way things had turned out.

Very bizarre indeed.

* * *

**Hmmm... what did you think? The ball is up next... Guess who makes an appearance :D **

**More to follow tomorrow :)**

**Now for the important info...**

**No doubt you have all see that we're banding together for Katalina... If you haven't seen, please feel free to grab the link for my group and read the posts. She is an amazing and strong woman who I look up to, I really do. So, with the compilation getting arranged, I agreed wholeheartedly to write a piece for her. She gave us all a prompt and mine was interesting to say the least. Here's a little teaser:**

He said no and that means no, so put it back or I'm telling Edward that you tried to pee out of our new bedroom wind-," Colin started to whine, but as soon as he saw me, he shut up.

"Jake, take my cap off and go and put it back in my closet where you found it, please, and then get back down here so we can talk about you trying to water the flowerbeds," I said with no humor whatsoever, so they knew I was serious.

"He wasn't watering the plants, Edward, he was aiming for a squirrel in the tree," Kate bitched as she walked out of the kitchen towards us.

"And how do you know that? You weren't even upstairs with us," Jake bitched back, but she just scowled deeper.

"Because me and Tanya were outside when you did it and you nearly hit us," she growled and before Jake could think twice, he ran back up the stairs with Kate following dangerously close behind him.

"Do not break anything, including your bones and do not draw blood!" I shouted after them and finally put down the box by the basement door.

**If you didn't guess, apart from Edward, the others are kids (sniggers) I am having so much fun with this and I really hope you can all help to give K her last wish.**

**See you tomorrow, bright and early!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good morning! Oh how I love the weekends! I still have to work, but at least I can write more lol.**

**I am so glad that you loved the last chapter and I know you can't wait for them to meet, so here's the first chapter for today… another one will be up later :)**

* * *

_It was in the ballroom that Victorian society was on its best behavior. Everything there was regulated according to the strictest code of good-breeding, and as any departure from this code became a grave offense, it was indispensable that the etiquette of the Victorian ballroom was thoroughly mastered._

_~(*)~_

September 28th 1843

**Master Edward Cullen**

I had just returned from my meetings with the bank in town and I would now be able to spend some time with the children before I was expected to return to town for the foreseeable future.

I happily walked through the house and straight to the nursery where I knew I would find the children at this time of day, smiling as I went.

"Daddy!" Charlotte cried out as Henry, her little brother, laughed a contented noise as he knocked over his large tower of wooden blocks.

I did love them, fiercely, but it still hurt to see them without a mother. That thought had plagued me since the night of the heated argument between myself and my brother.

Two nights following that, I had sadly, but determinedly, removed my wedding band and placed it in my study drawer with a letter written to my children. When they were old enough, I knew that I would hand them that letter, and the band, and would make sure that they knew I had cared deeply for their mother.

It was the least I could do when she had given her life for them.

I spent some time in the nursery with them while my mother prattled on about seeing some villager earlier on in the day.

I'd learned a long time ago to tune out my mother's musings about people in the small village and their daily trials and tribulations.

If life was so hard for them, make them work harder. You got nothing in this life unless you gave it your all. I knew I sounded bitter and maybe I was.

My father often used to say that life is what you made it and I fought against that every time the words were uttered.

Sarah gave it her all and she'd fought until the end.

But in the end, God had won.

Now I was a widower with two young children and a business to run.

On top of that, when it was time, I would not be Edward Cullen anymore, but _Lord _Cullen, second cousin to the Queen, and with that came huge responsibilities.

I knew that it would be expected of me to marry again and as much as I hated the idea, I could not be Lord Cullen without a wife by my side. Well, I could, but it would not be seen as a 'proper' thing to do and I would be expected to go to town when the season started back up … to find a wife.

Despite what was expected of young ladies, in my experience, not one of them stuck to the rules of society and more often than not, leered and fawned over men with their eyes. I had rolled my own eyes several times as women looked at me like a meal ticket, with their fans waving and eyelashes batting.

The words my brother said to me not so long ago had come back to haunt me in my dreams and I was exhausted.

If I wasn't dreaming about faceless ladies, I was dreaming about Sarah.

She bore me two children and died not long after giving birth to Henry. They said that she had been exhausted and an infection had set in and with the influenza that was rife, she stood no chance.

Everyone told me that it was God's will and in those first few months, all my faith had left me. Why would God take Sarah, of all people, away from her children? If he was such a loving and caring man, why would he wish to cause so much pain to so many people?

I remembered asking the vicar those very questions and all he could reply, was that it was God's plan and we were not to question it, but to have faith. How could I have such faith when my children had lost their mother and I had lost a friend and someone dear to me? It did not make sense and through my pain, I turned my back on the church, and God, for a time.

To shake me from my thoughts, I took the children from mother and rode us into the village, much to Charlotte's amusement.

~(*)~

After buying the children a few trinkets and books in the village, I left them in the care of Betsy and went in search of a good book in my parent's library.

I knew that father was busy with the tenants and I didn't want to disturb him, so I just kept to myself.

I did not know why, but I found myself restless as I gazed upon his collection in the library and I could not, for the life of me, find a book to take me away from this world.

That is what I loved about reading so much. Any book, as long as it did not involve business, took me away from the stresses that reality gave me. The pages would whisk me off to somewhere new each time, a different world than mine. It gave me a break and sometimes I needed that so much.

By the end of the day, I was still restless and I had a meal in the kitchen, much to the staff's dismay, and then readied the children for bed.

I did not interact with my parents at all, and as much as I did not like that thought, I knew that I needed some space from them. Father would often try to involve me in some sort of business or hunting talk and while mother would talk less, her kind looks and sad expressions hurt my heart.

I found it hard to settle in bed that night, and I could not pinpoint why, but I was hopeful that I would shake my mood by morning.

_**~(*)~**_

The following morning I saddled up my horse and went on a hack through the woodland near home. I ended up travelling as far as the next village over before I made my way back as rain clouds hovered in the distance.

I laughed and smiled as we jumped fallen logs and cantered through shallow streams. I loved the freedom that the horses gave me and it did not matter what direction I headed in, it was away from the stresses in life.

After both I and the horse had our fill of freedom, I dismounted my horse at the rear of the property and was pleased that I had made good time before the rain clouds hit us.

Once the horse was stabled and free from his reins and saddle, I made my way into the house, finding it eerily quiet and went in search of somebody, anybody.

I found Cynthia in the kitchen where she was cooking breakfast and she was shocked, no doubt, to see me up and dressed so early, and most probably wind swept to boot.

"Cynthia, have you seen mother or father?" I asked as I walked over to the large pot cooking on the stove. Mmm, it smelled divine.

"Not since day break, Sir," she replied with a small curtsy and I left the room once I'd grabbed a slice of ham, causing her to giggle a little.

I finally found my father in the nursery with the children and he informed me that my mother was out in the village.

I rolled my eyes again. I loved her sweet and giving nature, but these people would take everything they could from her. I was all for helping people, but mother had been spending a lot of time out of the house recently and I did not want these people taking advantage of a good woman.

"She does it to feel good about herself and doesn't expect anything in return, Edward," he chastised me lightly as I told him my feelings on the matter. "And now that you're home, you must ready yourself for the small ball in the village later this eve," he chuckled as I shook my head.

"I am not a man with very high standards, father, but the village ball?" I asked jokingly.

Village balls were so less refined than in town, and most of the time they were good fun, a chance to relax from the rules slightly, but they were very small and stuffy.

"Yes, so be ready by seven." He tried to sound stern, but I saw the smile play at the corner of his lips.

~(*)~

With my trousers in place, I pulled on the white bibbed shirt and reached for my double breasted waistcoat.

I hated dressing so formally, but I didn't have a choice. If mother and father expected me to go, I couldn't turn them down.

I may have been nine and twenty, but I was living under their roof and while I was here, I was to do as they said.

When I was fully dressed, I made my way down into the library to read for a while before hunting out my family.

I knew that Jasper would be attending tonight and as much as I loved him, I knew he would cause trouble.

He always did and I resented him, I will admit that.

"Edward, I will not press anything on you, but I would like to introduce you to a young lady tonight. It is for no reason other than finding her a suitable place for her to learn about business. Her mother is gravely ill and she knows that she will have to change things when her mother passes. There is no way in which she can run the farm and provide for herself," mother said gently as we walked towards the carriage.

Father was already seated in the carriage and now I knew why. He had informed me that Jasper would meet us there and he wanted to give my mother the chance to corner me.

"So why do you not employ her as your maid or find a similar position for a young girl of her age?" I asked, taking her hand and helping her into the carriage.

"Because she is better than _that_. She is intelligent, kind, sweet and she needs more than to rattle away in a large house. And in any case, your father has made arrangements for her to stay on at the farm, but to change how it is run. We just need you to help her with the business side of things, like booking and such," she answered sternly.

I knew that mother had asked me this as a way of a favour and I should not have been so harsh, but helping a lady, a _farm girl_ at that, learn a business was unheard of! People did not like educated women. It was as simple as that.

I agree that men found a well read woman, who could lace and needlepoint, a very good thing. Especially if she knew a language or two, but that was to make _him _look good, not because the lady in question was thought more of due to her education. An educated woman could be a _dangerous _woman if you gave her the leeway to do as she liked.

"I love you dearly and cherish your views, but please do not press me to help with business affairs, and with a _lady _at that. It is a man's world that I work in and it's no place for a lady." I said firmly in reply, feeling somewhat bad and not meeting either of my parents eyes.

~(*)~

The village hall was small and suffocating.

It was cramped and extremely loud as people danced raucously and laughed loudly over the beautiful music that was being played.

The noise quieted down as we made our presence known, but did not stop in its entirety.

It was not often that our whole family was in attendance here and although Jasper wasn't here yet, he would soon make his presence known.

Glancing round, I was shocked to see that Jasper was _indeed _already here. He was sat in the corner of the hall with a young girl, talking quietly while she kept her head down.

That was a change.

He smiled sweetly at her, picking the petals off of a flower as they talked.

He was so calm looking and that was completely out of character for him, he was normally three sheets to the wind by now.

Maybe this girl had possibly had an effect on him.

All he needed to remember now was that he should not have been sitting on his own with her.

* * *

**Edward really isn't himself in this chapter, but he has a good reason. He is a family man, although that doesn't come across too well yet and although he lost his wife, I think he is more bitter that the children have lost their mother.**

**Who do you think will get into his heart and melt it a little? You guessed right, and they meet up in the next chapter that will go up later today, so keep an eye out for it.**

**You will also get another chapter tomorrow! Lol.**

**See you very soon :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Phew! And the next chapter is here! It feels as though so much has happened in nine chapters, but there's still so much to happen! I've written up to chapter 26 already and please remember, this is a slow burn, but definitely a HEA! No angst here, I promise :)**

**TB worked her ass off to get this chapter done for me and TWO chapters for tomorrow! Yes… TWO! :)**

**Oh… and making merry, means to drink and have a good time, whether that be at home or in town a gentleman's clubs or pubs :)**

* * *

**Isabella Swan**

I felt very conscious of myself as Mrs. Cope helped me bath and dress for the night.

Even though her words were kind and her smiles were soft, I was simply not used to being aided thus. She spoke about the village life that week, but not with gossip. She explained about the church having a new roof before the winter season was over and how they were over run with cattle when the next farm over left a gate open.

I smiled and replied when I could, but I could not stop the fear creeping in when I looked at all the material for the garments I was to wear.

The undergarments I could live with, but the corset I could not, though I had no choice.

The way the dress was cut, it would not sit well on the body if you were not wearing a corset, so I would have to find a way to deal with it.

I felt as though I could not breathe as I sat in the chair by the kitchen stove in nothing but my undergarments and a robe.

"You have very pretty hair, youngin'," Mrs. Cope said kindly as she ran a brush through my long hair. I had never had it cut, not since mamma snipped out my ringlets when I was about three years old, and I could now sit on it if I tried.

"Thank-you," I replied as I thought of the two small boxes that were mine and Charles's which were under mamma's bed.

They were her keepsake boxes, one for myself and one for my brother, depicting our time as children.

Once my hair was put through the curling iron and was pinned up high on my head, she guided me on how to pluck my eyebrows, which was more painful than I cared to admit and I made a promise to myself to _never _do that again. I could have blamed the action on vanity and vanity was not good, but I was more honest and admitted that it was downright painful.

"Time for the dress," she gleamed as she reached for the first layers of petticoats and, of course, the hoop.

When they were in place and tied firmly, she reached for the dress, which was on a spare chair at the table, and helped me into it.

I had never felt so pretty, yet restricted, as she did up the final row of tiny buttons at the side and made me twirl for her. It was designed in such a way that I could take it off myself later, which I was grateful for, because I felt already that I could not breathe thanks to the corset.

"I hear George outside, so how about you step into the slippers while I help him load up the dray?" she asked and I gave her a swift nod before she left and I put on the small pair of satin slippers.

Before I could go anywhere, I knew that I had to say goodnight to mamma and show her the dress that she knew Lady Cullen had let me borrow.

"So… beautiful," she murmured weakly as she too got me to twirl for her.

"I am only as beautiful as the linen makes me, mamma," I smiled as I brought up her covers a little higher on her chest.

She was always so frail in the evenings, so I gave her a quick kiss to her forehead and wished her a goodnight before leaving her to rest.

Mrs. Cope came back into the kitchen a few minutes later and after getting me to pinch my cheeks and put on my gloves, she proclaimed that I was ready and walked me out to the dray where her husband was waiting for me.

Mr. Cope took me directly to the front of the village hall and insisted that I go in and leave him to bring in the food, which went against my nature to help.

I dreaded what I was to witness inside and Mr. Cope took away my reasoning for delaying the inevitable.

I always thought that dancing was a way of the devil, but apparently not, considering Lord and Lady Cullen were going to be in attendance this evening.

It wasn't too busy in the main hall when I walked in and I smiled slightly when I saw Alice Brandon directing people around with plates and bowls.

She had been my best friend as a young child, but sadly, she had moved with her family to the next village over, about five miles away, and we hadn't seen each other for such a long time.

I walked quickly over to her, ignoring the looks of the men in the room.

"Bella!" she cried loudly as she roughly pulled me into her arms.

I hugged her back fiercely and took in the scent of sweet lilies and lavender.

"How have you been? Your letters are not enough! And look at your pretty dress, you put me to shame!" she chastised lightly with a smile, but she knew my situation and would know that this dress was not mine as well as why I didn't write very often.

I could barely afford food for us, paper wasn't a necessity.

"I have been busy, Alice, you know that, and this dress is on loan to me for the evening," I said honestly as we sat down at a small table in the corner.

We caught up on all things that we had missed together and promised to see each other more, even if she had to have her father bring her in the small carriage.

She left the table soon after, seeing some other friends of hers, and I was happy that she was happy.

After I helped Mr. Cope with the goose that I had cooked earlier in the day, I sat in the shadows for quite a while, reflecting on what was happening in front of me in the hall.

I was shocked that when I finally looked up, a young man was approaching me and I was dismayed by his boldness.

I may not have been out in society, but I knew the protocols.

We had to be introduced before speaking and we had not been. Judging by his clothes and the way he walked, he was high up in society, so he should have known better also.

"I beg your pardon, Miss, but I was wondering if you could help me?" he asked as he sat down.

I stayed silent, biting my tongue. If Lord and Lady Cullen were to walk in now and see me talking to this young man without a chaperon, heaven knows what they would think of me.

"I saw that your friend was with you a little time ago, the one in the light pink dress, and I was wondering if I could be terribly brave and ask you to introduce me to her. I know it goes against everything instilled in us, but I just have to know her," he said softly as he looked for her about the room.

I should have said no to him, he was a stranger and although I thought I might have recognized some features about him, I _didn't _know him at all.

I felt so stupid as I stuttered out a small yes and his and Alice's eyes met.

It was unsafe, but he promised me that he would only talk to her if I was present or his brother.

He would be a complete gentleman, he promised me.

I took his name and as soon as I heard it, I made the connection and I was relieved.

Jasper Cullen.

We talked for a few more moments while he picked apart a flower and then he bade me farewell as he noticed his family arrive.

I blushed furiously as Lady Cullen smiled sweetly at me.

Her husband, Lord Cullen, also smiled, but the gentleman with them did not.

He glared.

.

**Master Edward Cullen**

I studied the young lady for a while before my family walked about the room and made small talk with every passing person.

She was a pretty young thing, but looked too out of place for a setting like this. Her body language was stiff and uncomfortable and she just did not seem to fit in with every one around her.

"Edward, I need your assistance," Jasper said as he walked up to me, ignoring the few people I was surrounded by and started to walk me off further into the hall.

"I have seen this girl that has caught my eye and I need you to be with me when I talk to her," he said happily as he swirled the contents of his glass around.

"Surely you know someone else who could take my place," I said sourly.

I admit that I was not content with how he seemed to latch on to any poor and unsuspecting girl the way he did and I was in no mood to humor him.

"Indeed I do, but I want you to be there. If she's going to be my future wife, I need your approval," he said with a smile and I was dumbfounded.

Never had Jasper talked of _marriage_.

In fact, he had always brushed off the idea, citing that he didn't have the pressures that I had.

Not two minutes later we were standing in front of two young ladies, one far prettier than the other, and that's when I noticed that one of the girls was the one he was talking to earlier.

No one could have been more shocked than I was when I sent a silent plea to God, hoping that the pretty girl was not the one for him.

I did not want to find a girl pretty or beautiful.

I did not want another person's affection like I had had with Sarah.

I wanted to be on my own at least for a little while longer.

And yet here was this girl, all sweet and smiling shyly and I was hooked like a brown trout on a fly line.

What had happened tonight?

One minute I was happy to be lonely and then the next minute I was enraptured with her.

I quickly went through my thoughts to try and place her, but I had no clue.

"Edward, I would like to introduce you to Bella and...?" he paused, waiting for Bella's response.

In that split second I thought how much her name suited her.

"Alice, this is Alice," Bella muttered softly and it was like her words caressed me.

I was never a romantic or poetic sort of a man, but in that moment when I heard her voice, I wanted to hunt down a long forgotten poem that would suit her beauty.

"Alice, what a _beautiful _name," Jasper said, also softly, as he took Alice's hand to kiss it.

This was a _very _presumptuous thing to do, but Alice smiled sweetly and took her hand back, not saying a thing.

"Ladies, this is my older brother, Edward, and I am pleased to say that our mother finally dragged him out of the house and to one of your balls," he said with charm and both ladies smiled gently.

He made further small talk towards the young girls, but only Alice would reply, although Bella certainly wasn't bored with his words.

Before I could engage her in any conversations, father pulled me away to meet with the new judge that had been elected earlier on in the day and I had to leave Bella with Jasper, which was not something I was comfortable with.

I wanted to be the one to talk to her, to enjoy her smiles and little laughs, not Jasper.

The rest of the night slowly ticked by and I was loathe not to spend any more time with Bella.

I noticed that she and Alice walked about the room, but did not dance.

I wondered if she would like to.

I could quite happily ask her to dance, but I felt too uncomfortable to do that just yet.

Instead, I just watched her. Although she seemed nervous, she held her head high and smiled sweetly as people spoke with her. She made small talk with other ladies in the room and nodded her head a few times, but that was it. She did not eat and never danced.

It was not until I saw her talk with mother that I saw my opportunity to ask her to dance, or at least talk with her.

Before I could weave my way through the crowd to them, I saw mother briskly walk her out of the hall and by the time I caught up with them, they were nearly outside.

"Mother, is everything okay?" I asked carefully, not to scare Bella as she rested her weight on mother's arm.

She looked awfully pale and all I wanted to do was help her.

"Isabella feels ill and she needs some air, would you open the doors for us?" she asked gently and I didn't hesitate as I jumped towards them and did as I was asked.

Isabella? That was her full name and it was so beautiful and so fitting for the delicate looking girl.

I never left their side as mother helped Bella get seated on a small crate and tried to get her to take some deep breaths of the cool night air.

I did not understand why Bella had captured such a reaction from me, just watching her breathing.

She was but a child, a young lady.

I must have been a clear ten years her senior, thinking that she may have been at least nine and ten.

"Edward, be a dear and fetch Isabella some punch, I fear the humid air of the hall has affected her throat," mother said firmly as I took my eyes from the beauty in front of me.

"Of course," I muttered as I took one last look at Bella and went inside.

I was quick to return and Bella had still not moved.

Her breathing was deep and her eyes were closed.

"Do we need the doctor, I can go fetch him if need be," I said with concern as I kept my eyes on the girl.

She looked so ill.

"A doctor is not needed, Edward, she is just a little faint. This scene is not to her liking and has taken its toll on her tonight," mother replied and I heard a slight huff from Bella.

"_She_ is still here and does not liked to be talked about. If you give me a moment, I shall be fine," her voice, albeit strained, was sweet and soft, but full of determination.

"Isabella, I thought you had gone to sleep on us," mother goaded her lightly and she finally opened her eyes to me.

"Although I am tired, I will not permit myself to fall asleep with the present company," she whispered as her eyes scanned me carefully.

I gave her a sweet smile in reply and although it was dark outside, I could still see her cheeks flush.

We accompanied Bella home soon after she had finished her punch and I made sure to walk her to the door.

My mother kept a firm eye on us, not that I would ever dream of acting in such an inappropriate way towards Bella.

I bade her a quiet goodnight and stayed by the door until she had walked in and secured the lock behind her.

I walked back to the carriage with a small smile on my face and hoped that I would be able to conjure up a reason to see her again soon.

Once in the carriage, mother said that she was tired also and that she would like it if I escorted her home. Father would be coming home later once he had spoken to everyone that he needed to, using the ball as an excuse to conduct a little business.

And that reminded me.

"Mother, you did not introduce me to this girl that you wished me to see tonight," I groaned lightly as the carriage started to move.

"No matter dear." she replied with a not so hidden smile.

* * *

**Delicate looking girl? Oh Edward, open your eyes a little wider… please? Lol**

**Okay, so do you remember me saying that everything is written for a reason? Well…. You will find out in the next couple of chapters why I said that. Edward and Bella are strong in this fic, both as individuals and as a couple, even if they don't know it yet. **

**Both of them know what it's like to live solely to fulfil ones duty and neither of them are/were looking for love, but that's just about to change…. Here's a little teaser :)**

"_As you taught me how to milk a cow, I am inviting you and Charles for dinner tonight. I will have a carriage sent to you for five O'clock and __no __exceptions, you are coming," Edward said firmly, but with a smile as I walked them to the door._

_I paled again as I thought about Charles and I eating at their home and every horrible thought came to mind._

"_Isabella, calm yourself, it's only dinner," he said in a softer tone and I hung on every word as he used my Christian name is in fullness._

_I looked up to him carefully and he gave me a sweet smile before leaning in and leaving a lingering kiss on my forehead before walking out of the door._

"_He is so smitten." Lady Cullen said almost to herself as she said goodbye for the moment and followed Edward to their awaiting carriage._

_I must have stood in the doorway for a full five minutes in complete shock that Master Edward Cullen, the future Lord, just kissed me on the forehead._

**Hmmm…. Lol**

**And just another point… Bella is only ****16**** and she has no point of reference with men at all. All her life so far has been about the farm, caring for her family etc… and she doesn't dream to fall in love because she thinks it will only hurt her.**

**More tomorrow! **

**xxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Good morning. As promised, here's the next chapter... just don't kill me, okay? It's needed:)**

* * *

_Curtains would be drawn and clocks would be stopped at the time of death. Mirrors were covered with crape or veiling to prevent the deceased's spirit from getting trapped in the looking glass. A wreath of laurel, yew or boxwood tied with crape or black ribbons was hung on the front door to alert passersby that a death had occurred. The body was watched over every minute until burial, hence the custom of "waking"._

September 30th 1843

**Isabella Swan**

Once I was inside my home, I let the smile break out on my face.

I could not believe that it was gone midnight and that I had to be up in less than five hours, but I was too excited to sleep.

I also could not believe that Master Edward Cullen had stayed with me while I gathered some fresh air at the dance and then personally escorted me to the door.

With a large smile still on my face, I quickly called out a hello to Mrs. Cope and then ran upstairs to change out of the gown.

There was no way that I could stay in it for any longer amount of time. For one, it was Lady Cullen's and now that the dance was over, I could take it off and know that it had not been stained or damaged in anyway and also, I needed to take it off to relieve my poor lungs.

It was like I could finally breathe when pulled on the thin cord of the contraption and I removed the corset. I smiled wider as I thought about never having one on again.

I pulled on my nightgown and took all of the pins out of my hair before making my way back downstairs to see Mrs. Cope and mamma in her room.

No doubt they would both like to hear of the nights events if mamma was awake and up to hearing about it.

My joy of the evening was short lived when I saw the look on Mrs. Cope's face as soon as I walked through the door of mamma's room.

"It is in God's hands now," she said solemnly as she took my mamma's hand and kissed the back of it before putting it back to her side and she stood up.

I'd known this day would come, but not so soon.

I did not think that I was strong enough to cope with this, not yet.

I still needed her.

I needed her to tell me that it would be okay.

"I will go and send for the doctor, he needs to be here," Mrs. Cope said, but it sounded muffled.

All I could think about was my mother and how it was nearly time for her to leave this earth and find papa in heaven.

I sat next to mamma, trying to hold it together and her breathing shallowed deeper and then it hit me.

Maybe mamma needed to strength to go. Maybe she was scared that she would lose her way to heaven.

I needed to find the last of my strength to tell her we would be okay. We _would _be safe.

I promised her over and over that I would lay my life down to protect her son, my brother, and that I would keep strong for her and for him.

Mrs. Cope and the doctor returned within the hour, but as I took in the look on his face, I knew there was nothing that could be done for her now.

"Go be with papa, I am strong, we will be fine. I love you, mamma," I whispered tearfully in her ear along and walked slowly into the kitchen, leaving the doctor to examine her.

Mrs. Cope made me a sweet cup of tea with honey and I was grateful that she was here.

I would not know how to deal with all of this if it were left up to myself.

"I think I should call for Lady Cullen to be here. You need someone to care for you youngin'," she said kindly.

I looked up to the clock on the mantle.

"It is but two in the morning and she needs her rest. I will send for her at first light if need be," I replied automatically, no emotion in my voice.

I had just finished my tea when the doctor walked in.

My eyes whipped up to his as he stood in the doorway.

"She is with God and your father now, Isabella." he said sadly as he turned his hat in his hand.

I could not describe the feelings that surrounded me as Mrs. Cope cried next to me.

I was an orphan now and so was Charles.

We were alone and all we had were each other.

It was painful and numbing at the same time.

I did not know how long I sat there, with silent tears falling, but I vaguely remember the doctor leaving and Mrs. Cope walking about the house changing and moving things.

"I have stopped the mantle clock, Isabella and covered the mirrors, but I can not find any black crepe or white ribbon, do you know where any may be found?" Mrs. Cope gently asked me after a time and I remembered with perfect clarity that mamma had put it all in a drawer in hers and papa's room after he passed.

Once I told her where it was kept, she was quick to find it and dress the front door appropriately.

I carried on sitting at the table of the family home, deep in thought on how I would tell Charles about mamma.

He would take it painfully and I just hoped to God that Emmett would help me with him.

.

**Lady Cullen**

I felt as though I had just gone to sleep when Betsy woke me from my slumber.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but we have just received word from Mrs. Cope that Mrs. Swan passed a little while ago and she requests your presence," Betsy said sadly as she held out my nightgown.

The room was dark, only lit by the dying fire in the hearth.

Carlisle stirred next to me as I rolled over to get out of the bed.

"Dear, Renee has gone, I need to go to Isabella," I whispered and got up from the bed.

"Betsy, be a dear and call for Edward, I need him to accompany me," I said as I brushed off her aid to help me dress.

"Yes, ma'am," she said quickly and then left the room.

Once dressed, I brushed my hair and covered it with a bonnet then hurried downstairs.

Edward was already down there when I reached the entrance hall and although his appearance looked harried, concern was full in his eyes.

"This was the girl you wanted to introduce me to, Bella?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

I knew he was quick to put the pieces together, but the previous night had gone so well that I didn't want him to dwell on anything but the positives of Isabella.

"Isabella Swan is the daughter of Charles and Renee Swan. Charles worked for your father as a loyal tenant for many years. Renee was a school teacher. Charles passed two years ago from influenza and Renee's health has never recovered from the same illness or from losing her husband. We knew it was only time. Bella is just sixteen."

* * *

**Oh dear. Is this Bella's breaking point? will she lean on the Cullens a little more now, or will she just grow stronger in herself?**

**What do you think Edward will do for her?**

**I'm sorry for not posting more pictures in this chapter (on TWCS), but to be honest, the Victorians were a little obsessed with death and the pictures were... yeah, not my cup of tea. But if you're interested (go with caution) google Victorian death beds or Victorian mourning.**

**Another chapter to follow later :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Phew... what a weekend! I hope you have enjoyed all of the updates :)**

**There's so much more to come with this story, so I hope you continue to read and enjoy :)**

**HUGE mega thanks to texasbella who worked her ass off to get all of these chapters ready for this weekend? Love you babe! **

**Let's get on with it... don't miss out on the authors note at the bottom! **

* * *

_Do not stand at my grave and weep._

_I am not there, I do not sleep._

_I am a thousand winds that blow,_

_I am the diamond glints in snow,_

_I am the sunlight and ripened grain._

_I am the gentle Autumn not stand at my grave and weep._

_I am not there, I do not sleep._

_When you awake in the morning hush,_

_I am the swift uplifting rush_

_Of quiet birds in circling flight._

_I am the soft stars that shine at night._

_Do not stand at my grave and weep._

_I am not there, I do not sleep._

**Master Edward Cullen**

I went to bed with a smile playing on my lips and happy memories of the night.

Although Bella was not herself, I was happy that I had met her and that Jasper had introduced us, of sorts.

I wondered happily as I drifted off to sleep if she would be agreeable to dine with us one evening so I could get to know her more.

Although she must have been ten years my junior, it was not such a great age gap.

I knew many marriages that had a large age difference and it was very common.

Men were expected to go through school before marrying and ladies did very little in the way of education, so it was normal for the man to be considerably older than his partner.

I was awoken by Betsy, my mother's maid, to the news that my mother needed me urgently.

It was pitch black outside and I found it hard to dress as I rushed about the room, forgetting to comb my hair and get downstairs before she did.

In a hurried conversation, it dawned on me that _my_ Bella was the young girl my mother wanted me to meet the night before.

Bella was but sixteen.

She was a full thirteen years my junior.

The age difference was not large by any means, but it did shock me that she was a child. I knew that she would have been considered an adult, with her situation, but in my eyes she was a child nonetheless.

"Do not think of her age, Edward. She is mature in her years and has a great deal of responsibility on her shoulders. She may be but a child, but she is older in her mind. Do not fret," mother chastised me lightly as we climbed in the awaiting carriage and made haste.

It was still dark and now that exact darkness reflected our mood as we made our way to the Swan farm.

From what mother had said on the way, Renee had hardly left her bed these past two years, so I knew it was Bella's loving hands that had cared for the farm and the people in it.

"Who else does she have?" I asked quietly as we walked towards the door once the carriage came to a stop and we had descended it.

I worried about who would look after her now that both of her parents had gone.

"She has us, Edward, and no one else but her small brother," mother replied sadly as she pushed on the door and walked in.

Bella had no one? No uncles, aunts? No adult family members at all?

And she was alone, except for a brother?

Mrs. Cope had prepared a few things for Bella and the house, but she looked exhausted now.

The doctor had come back and both of them had helped with preparing Mrs. Swan for the afterlife and closed the sitting room door behind them as they left for the night.

Mother started cleaning up the kitchen and I just stood there, not knowing what to do or what to say.

I was a young boy when my grandparents passed and I was not at liberty to know what the procedures and customs were.

"Would you be a dear and close all of the nets on the windows for me, but leave the hallway window open," mother said as she busied herself.

I did as I was asked, but I wanted to see Bella.

Surely she would need comfort at a time like this.

"What about Bella?" I asked as I walked back into the kitchen.

"She's upstairs resting," mother replied and I found myself wanting to go to her even more.

She should not be on her own at a time like this.

"Will she come back to the house, our house?" I asked as I sat down at the small table.

I was half tempted to take Bella back home with us, not wanting her to be here on her own, but it was not down to me.

"No, she will not. She will not leave her mother's body until she has been buried and I fear even after then she will not leave. She may be sweet and just a girl, but she is as stubborn as a mule. Although we own the farm and her family are just tenants, this is still her home. She was born in her bedroom and I think that she will die in this house too," mother said sadly as she joined me at the table.

I could not think of Isabella dying. Without wanting to admit it to anyone, It pained me to think of her in such a state.

"Surely she can not stay here at her age and keep this place going, with her brother too?" I asked, shock evident in my voice.

"What would you do, Edward, have your father serve an eviction notice? No, he has put a plan in place for Isabella, Charles and the farm, so we must see it through."

~(*)~

Bella stayed upstairs for the rest of the night and in the light of the following morn, a large man walked in through the back door with a young boy hot on his heels.

Mother introduced me to them and I was relieved that Emmett, the large man, was just a farm hand and not a suitor for Bella.

"Charles, how about you get Edward to go and help you find all the eggs that you can." Mother smiled sadly as Charles took my hand and all but pulled me out through the back door.

He guided me happily around the large barn as we hunted high and low for the eggs, but after a short while, he slowed his pace and then sat on a large pile of hay in the corner.

"Has mamma gone to heaven like papa?" he asked quietly as he picked up a piece of hay and started running it between his fingers.

As a father, I would not like anyone to lie to my child, so I told him the truth.

"Yes, son, she has," I said solemnly as I sat down next to him.

"How did you know?" I asked after a while of silence.

"All the windows were covered up and Master Emmett said that's what you did when someone goes to heaven," he replied sadly with a choking voice and I could not help but pick up his small frame and bring him to my chest.

"A boy should not cry when he is man of the house, it shows weakness," he stuttered through his shuddering breaths and as his hot tears sank through the cotton of my shirt and I found myself wanting to cry with him, for him.

I pulled him away slightly so I could look him in the eyes as I spoke to him.

"A man who hides his emotions should not be called a man. A gentleman who shows them is braver than one who does not. Do not be afraid to cry for your mother, child," I said softly as he rested back into my chest.

When his tears had calmed, I helped him wash his face with some water and then we made our way back to the house, forgetting most of the eggs for the day.

Mother was still busy preparing things in the house and she informed me that Emmett had gone home to change and to notify the vicar of the local parish.

"Mrs. Cope has agreed to notify the undertaker and I am pleased to say that he will take a lot of the burden from Isabella, but we will still be needed to help her," she mused as Charles left the room to go and find his sister.

"I want to bear the cost of the arrangements," I said without thinking and if I were honest with myself, I would pay for a lot more if it would give Bella just an ounce of comfort.

"And no doubt that Bella will throw that back in your face as soon as it were mentioned," mother laughed a little before carrying on, "Do not worry, Mrs. Swan's affairs were put in order before she passed and everything has been paid for," she finished as she sat down at the small table and took up my hand.

"Be strong for her, Edward, she may come across as a strong girl, but she still has a gentle heart." Mother's words hit me square in the chest.

* * *

**Now... did Edward melt your heart with young Charles? **

**So... as I didn't post any pics with this chapter, how about a little teaser for the next chapter?**

"Good morning," I said glumly as I made myself a cup of tea to keep my hands busy.

They both replied in the same manor and when I had finished my drink I made my way to the back door to see to the animals.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked as he stood up from the table.

"To see to the animals," I replied, monotone.

"You can not, you must rest and look after yourself," he exclaimed.

"And who do you suppose would be suitable to take my place? There is no one, Sir, and I have no time or inclination to deal with more death and loss. If I do not see to the animals, no one will, there is _no one_." I said hotly as I walked towards the door.

I did not mean to snap, but with Emmett working on the plans for the farm, he could not help me with the animals and Charles was just too small.

"Then let me help, teach me how you do it," he said as he stood up and took off his jacket and laid it carefully on the back of the chair.

Next came his cravat and by the time he was standing next to me by the door, his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his forearms and Lady Cullen was hiding her giggles behind her hand.

"You? Milk cows?" I do not know why, but I so wanted to laugh. For the first time in weeks I felt like letting go and just _laugh_.

I looked back to his face and all I could see was pure determination and I knew better than to refuse his help or to find humor in his offer.

**Hehehe, Master Edward milking cows? Whatever next! hehe.**

**See you soon! xXx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Good Sunday morning to you all! Can I just say a huge thank-you to everyone who voted for this story on The Lemonade Stand and hello to all the new readers! It has been a hectic week, but hopefully this week will be better :)**

**HUGE thanks to Texasbella who has worked her ass off on this chapter and future ones (more about that at the bottom)**

**Let's check in with our favorite couple, shall we? **

* * *

_Children and infants up to age seventeen were not exempt from showing the loss of a loved one and would be dressed in white with black trim during the summer or gray with black trim in winter. Since a girl of sixteen was considered a woman, it was expected that she would dress in full mourning upon a loved one's death._

**October 7th 1843**

**Isabella Swan**

Mama's funeral was simple, just as she requested it.

The ladies of the village had rallied round to help Charles and I adjust to her passing, but deep down, I had been preparing for it since papa had passed.

I knew that mamma had already sought out the vicar for when her time here on earth was over and even the undertaker had her plans already in place. It wasn't a lavish affair, but she went with style and honor befitting our class and it was enough for me to know that she went comfortably to find papa.

I wanted to roll my eyes at the customs and superstitions of the ladies, but I did not want to offend anyone or stop them from helping if it eased them. I did not want to seem disrespectful and with Lady Cullen and her family helping too, I did not wish them to see me in a bad light.

I rested that night of Mamma's passing and a full day the next, but after that, I went straight back to work. I was grateful for what Master Emmett had done for us, but he had enough on his plate with Lord Cullen's plans and he could only do so much.

Lady Cullen had arranged for mourning clothes to be delivered from town for both Charles and I, but I was loathed to wear them. New clothes meant that I could not do my chores without worrying about dirtying them and wearing deep mourning clothes was like walking around with a lit beacon over my head.

When in mourning, no matter who you were or who you had lost, you were supposed to stay out of society for at least a full year, two if you had lost a spouse, and you were all but in seclusion, but I could not do that.

I was unsure how people would see me when I walked down the street in full mourning just days after mamma passed, but I could not stop living or caring for my brother. It simply was not an option. In our station, life was lived day by day and one could not afford to miss.

We had to live, eat and prepare livestock for slaughter and just because I was going about my daily duties, did not mean that I loved, missed or cared for mamma any less.

As the sun crept through my window, I rose from bed and dressed.

It had been a full week since mamma had passed and I just wished that I could get my emotions in check.

It would not do well to dwell on them.

It would not help matters and I could not show weakness around Charles. He needed strength around him and love.

Once I was dressed, I kissed Charles atop his head and then went downstairs. I got to the kitchen and I was shocked, again, to see both Lady Cullen and Master Edward sat at the table, fully awake and drinking tea.

They had been here every day this week, and yesterday, even Lord Cullen had joined them.

I did not understand why they were hovering around me, perhaps they expected me to break down and to crumble? I would not though. I could not.

"Good morning," I said glumly as I made myself a cup of tea to keep my hands busy.

They both replied in the same manor and when I had finished my drink, I made my way to the back door to see to the animals. I pulled on my woolen shawl and hat, knowing full well that it would be cold outside.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked as he stood up from the table.

"Seeing to the animals," I replied in monotone.

"You can not, you must rest and look after yourself, you will be no good to man or beast if you carry on like this," he exclaimed.

"And who do you suppose would be suitable to take my place? There is no one, Sir, and I have no time or inclination to deal with more death and loss. If I do not see to the animals, no one will, there is no one but me," I said hotly as I walked towards the door.

I did not mean to snap, but with Emmett working on the plans for the farm, he could not spare me anymore time with the animals and Charles was just too small.

"Then let me help, teach me how you do it," he said as he stood up and took off his jacket and laid it carefully on the back of the chair.

My eyes must have been the size of saucers as he stood in front of me, stripping down.

Next came his cravat and by the time he was standing next to me by the door, his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his forearms and Lady Cullen was hiding her giggles behind her hand.

"You? Milk cows?" I do not know why, but I so wanted to laugh. For the first time in weeks I felt like letting go and just laughing.

I looked back to his face and all I could see was pure determination and I knew better than to refuse his help or to find humor in his offer.

"Mother, would you care to join us and make fun of me like Isabella is doing?" Edward said while he opened the door for us.

"Oh no, I see no reason for a chaperone for you two today and I fear that the cows and chickens will keep you in your place. I shall wait here for Charles to wake up," she replied happily, the humor in her tone had reached up to her eyes and they were sparkling.

Just a few minutes later and we were in the cattle barn and I was showing him where the feed was.

After that, it was time to milk the cows and as nervous as he looked, he never wavered while I grabbed a spare stool and made him sit on it next to my best milker.

"I have to touch that?" he asked with a crinkle to his nose, pointing towards the teats of the cow and it made me laugh loudly.

Oh it felt so good.

"Very funny, Miss Swan," he griped as I crouched down next to him and took his hand in mine.

It felt like a very intimate thing to do, with him being so close to me, but I trusted him to be a gentleman, besides, I knew of no other way to explain. It was best to show him.

"It is not hard to learn, you start with your thumb and first finger and then squeeze down, using all of your fingers in total," I said as I showed him the rolling motions, my hand never leaving his.

"You make it look so easy," he mused softly and he was close enough to feel his breath on the side of my face.

"Some days are hard and others not so, but that is life," I said as I stood quickly and moved onto my own cow, putting proper distance between us.

I tried to ignore how I was feeling when I was around him this morning, but it was hard. He was a very handsome man, more so than his father and brother, but I would not dwell on it. I refused.

I was emotionally exhausted but with him around me, though I felt lighter in some way, I was also confused.

After a time and four cows later, Master Edward came to me with a half filled bucket of milk, looking as proud as anyone I had ever seen and I smiled widely at him.

"I do not envy you at all," he sighed dramatically as we walked back to the house so I could deposit the milk into the churns.

We walked into the rear of the house when the milk was put away and straight away I saw Lady Cullen smile widely.

"How did it go?" she asked as she helped Edward get rid of the hay in his hair.

I did not even know how it had got there, but it was funny to see him looking so harried.

"I milked a cow," he said proudly with a smile as he sat down at the table again and I made a start on breakfast.

It wasn't much, just some fried bacon and some bread, but it would be enough to tide me over until later in the day when the rest of the animals were dealt with and my chores were done.

Lady Cullen and Master Edward did not stay for food, citing that they needed to get back to Lord Cullen and Master Edward's children for when they woke up.

"As you taught me how to milk a cow, I am inviting you and Charles for dinner tonight. I will have a carriage sent to you for five o'clock and no exceptions, you are coming," Edward said firmly, but with a smile as I walked them to the door.

I paled again as I thought about Charles and I eating at their home and every horrible thought came to mind.

"Isabella, calm yourself, it's only dinner," he said in a softer tone and I hung on every word as he used my Christian name in full.

I looked up to him carefully and he gave me a sweet smile before leaning in and leaving a lingering kiss on my forehead before walking out of the door.

"He is so smitten," Lady Cullen said almost to herself as she said goodbye for the moment and followed Edward to their awaiting carriage.

I must have stood in the doorway for a full five minutes in complete shock that Master Edward Cullen, the future Lord, had just kissed me on the forehead.

* * *

**Good?**

**Here's a little fact. Women were not allowed to go to funerals. At all. The men feared that their hysteria would be too much, so were not permitted to attend. Wow. **

**Anyhoo, there's quite a lot going on between now and the next 'date' in this story, so between now and the 17****th****, there will be a few chapters (about 5) popping up that will cover the whole night of 'Dinner with the Cullens', so please keep an eye out for them. **

**Here's a little teaser of what's coming up…**

"_Remember what I said, Isabella, it's just fanciness," he smiled as we walked into the dining room and I felt my stomach lurch._

"_Maybe it would do you well to sit on those hands," I whispered to Charles as I took in the table displays, flowers and the abundance of cutlery and crockery._

"_I will do my best, but I may look like a dog at his bowl while I eat," he giggled._

_Smart Alec._

_Lord and Lady Cullen were already seated and I felt horrid that we made them wait, but they waved off my apologies as they stood up to greet us._

_Once we were all sat down, with Master Edward sitting opposite me, we fell into small conversations while we waited for the food to be served._

_The soup was served first and before I was hit with embarrassment with the cutlery, Lady Cullen tutted to Master Edward, making Lord Cullen laugh._

"_Dear Edward, I wonder if you ever put your education to good use," she smirked at him and then looked to me. "He will never get it and I do not know why, all he has to do is work from the outside in when it comes to cutlery, but he makes such a meal of it at every sitting," she winked at me and I was left wanting to smile._

_She had made a small mockery of her son to hint at me on which item to use first._

_If Master Edward was not smiling, I would have felt bad that she had made fun of him, but he was, so I relaxed somewhat._

**See you very soon :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all, ready for another dose?**

**Okay, before we continue, a reader asked about the Queen's involvement in Edward's love life and she had a really good point. In this age and being a future Lord and very close in relation to the Queen, yes, she would have had a say. She would have had to have met with Edward's wife, Sarah, and made sure that she was of good breeding and suitability for the family *rolls eyes* to make sure she was good enough for a wife and mother for any future Lords and heirs. lol.**

**This being said, Edward's future wife wouldn't be under so much scrutiny because he had already fathered an heir. She would still have to meet her though, through court, family functions and charity meetings. Will our shy, but head strong Isabella have to meet the Queen? Who knows lol.**

**Mega thanks to texasbella who is still working her beautiful and cute ass on this fic hehe**

* * *

**Master Edward Cullen**

I was grateful that my determination had paid off well and that Isabella and young Charles would be joining us for dinner later today.

I was also hoping that they would be spending quite a while here and possibly staying the night.

I found myself smiling as I thought about showing her the library, or young Charles playing with my own children after we retired from dinner.

"Edward, I would not like to come across as sounding like I am talking down to you, but please bear in mind, as fond as you are of the girl, you can not court her yet. She has a full year before she can go out into society again. I know that she will have to venture out of the house to work and shop in the village, but she can not court, you understand this, do you not?" Mother's voice was low and sad as she spoke and then the full weight of her words hit me.

I could not begin to court Isabella, even if she would permit it, until she was free of her mourning period.

My time in the country would be between heaven and hell.

"I understand," I said solemnly as we exited the carriage and I walked ahead of mother to the front doors.

I would have to find a way to either stop this infatuation that I had with Isabella, or find a way to cope through the next twelve months.

Both choices were difficult to consider, but in the end, I decided to allow nature to take its course, within the guidelines of etiquette, of course. If I had to wait to court her, so be it.

I just hoped that Isabella would be okay with it.

I walked into the nursery with a forced smile on my face as I thought about them having a new mother. Would that be something Isabella would like to take on? Would she like to be a mother one day, or had she already reached her limit with the care already placed on her shoulders?

Young Charles was just a little younger than Charlotte and I could see them playing happily together and when Henry got a little older, I was sure that they would all play together nicely.

"Daddy!" Charlotte squealed as she saw me standing in the doorway. She was quick to her feet and rushed to me, arms up and ready for me to scoop her up.

"Good morning, my princess, how did you sleep?" I asked as Henry toddled over to my side. I picked him up also.

"I had a dream about fairies, daddy, do we have fairies in the garden here? I would so wish to go and find them and say hello," she giggled as I walked all three of us over to the couch by the window.

"I do not know if we have any, but I'm sure we could go looking one day," I replied with a smile as I sat us down and then looked to Betsy, "Mother is back and no doubt she will need you for something, I am fine with the children." I smiled and she knew that she was dismissed.

I spent the remainder of the morning with the children and played so many games with them that it left me thinking about where they got their energy stores from. I was not too old, but I was still depleted by the time they were taken from me to eat in the kitchen with Betsy. After their lunch, they would be outside playing while I attended to some business before the Swan's came for dinner.

**Isabella Swan**

"Charles, I know I do not have to ask you this, but please be on your best behavior when we go to Lord and Lady Cullen's home tonight and please, whatever you do, do not touch anything," I implored as I cleaned him up in the shallow bath.

Bath times were very limited, but I took into account of where we were going and decided it was for the best, for Charles at least. I would not have time for one, so I had stripped down and washed earlier in the day in between chores. I knew it was not ideal, but it was the best I could do with the resources and time that I had.

"I promise to be good, Bells, I really do and will sit on my hands to stop me from touching things," Charles replied with a light giggle and I so wished to be his age again, when I did not have the concerns that I did now.

Since mamma passed, I would have liked to have said that things were slightly easier, but they were not.

The weather was turning rapidly and I knew that only in a month or so it would be very cold at night. I had to make sure that I had enough aged wood to burn, knowing that I couldn't burn freshly cut logs as they would smoke up the tiny house. I also had to use fattier foods, which would deplete our reserves.

"Just be the good boy I know you can be and all will be well. Now, go and read in the parlor while I get changed out of this dress," I smiled as I walked out of the room and went upstairs.

My new mourning wardrobe consisted of a standard black gown to work in, which Lady Cullen insisted that she purchase for me and also a white mourning dress that I should use when I had to be outside of the home, like going to the village.

In normal situations, I would not have dared to venture out for a meal while still in mourning, but I could not turn down the invitation from such a prestigious family and I think Master Edward knew that.

_Master Edward Cullen._

He was starting to throw me for a loop with how attentive he was towards me. It was simple things, like holding my hand as I walked over a puddle, or holding the basket when I was egg hunting. It was also how he would look at me and smile, or say my full name with reverence that would leave me guessing what he was thinking.

I did not have much more time to dwell on thinking of him because of the lateness of the hour and by the time I had readied myself, the clock in the bedroom chimed a quarter to five.

I rushed to put on my boots and lace them up before picking up the dress that Lady Cullen had loaned me for the ball. I had not had time so far to remember to return it and I wanted to make sure I gave it back to her before I was embarrassed by her asking for it.

A knock on the front door brought me out of my thoughts and I quickly rushed down the staircase to open it.

The footman from the carriage was waiting for us as I called to Charles to put down his book and before I knew it, the house was locked up and we were in the carriage, going to Lord and Lady Cullen's huge estate for dinner.

I should not have been nervous, because I knew that Lady Cullen, at least, liked me for who I was with no airs and graces, but tonight we would be eating from fine china and silver cutlery and I would also be meeting Master Cullen's two children.

I was beyond nervous and also a little scared.

* * *

**Now, remember what I said about everything is written for a reason and that there may be little hints and clues in everything I write? Yeah, this chapter was part of it. **

***Hint* Will Edward and Isabella **_**really**_** have to wait a year before they can start courting? *Hint***

**More soon :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Good afternoon all, or is it morning where you are? **

**Only two readers picked out at what point I had given a clue to Isabella's mourning, but the rest of you won't have to wait long to find out what goes on :)**

**I have now written up to chapter 28 and it's nearly Christmas for Isabella and the Cullens. Christmas was very much a family affair, so what do you do for yours? Do you have any traditions that have been handed down? Do you have any special ornaments for the tree that have a history? I would love to hear your stories :)**

**Texasbella is my one true love, sharing our love of Rob, Jackson, FanFic and of course, porn…. Loves you babe and your beta'ing skills are just epic! **

* * *

**Lady Esme Cullen**

I watched with light humor as my son ordered the carriage to collect Isabella and young Charles.

He seemed extremely nervous and it was like he was my young son again, in the prime of his life and dare I say it, happy.

Since the loss of his beloved Sarah, he had become but a shell of the man I had raised and thought I knew well.

"She will come and all will be well, but you need to stop pacing like an expectant father and make sure that your own children are ready to meet them." I smiled fondly at him as

I left the passageway and went in search of my own beloved husband.

Carlisle was, as always, in his study looking over documents.

Although it did not seem as if he did much other than be a landlord, I knew better.

"My dear, is the party here already?" he asked kindly with a smile to match as I walked into his room.

"Not yet, my dearest, but your poor son is going to wear a hole in the parquet flooring if he does not rein in his nervousness," I giggled lightly as I walked around the side of the large desk and happily situated myself in his lap.

"I find it humorous that you say 'my son' when he is either doing something wrong or amusing, yet he is your son when he should have his praises sung," he laughed and I shook my head playfully.

"It is how things work, now, if you are not too busy, maybe we could be downstairs in time for Isabella and Charles to arrive?" I grinned and not two minutes later, we were walking arm in arm towards the front door.

I knew that Isabella would feel nervous about our company tonight, but I hoped that once she was settled, she would open up somewhat. I wanted Charles to spend a little time in the nursery before dinner was served so that he could meet with my grandchildren and I hoped that they would get along, because if my mothering intuition was correct, they would be seeing a lot of each other in the near future.

"Edward, dear boy, stop pacing this minute," Carlisle chuckled when he saw that our boy was still pacing the floor in the entrance hall.

"The children are already dressed and anxious to meet them, so I thought I would come back down here to wait," he mumbled as he looked out of the large window.

"Carlisle, please be a dear and take our son to the library for a stiff drink, I do not think his nerves can handle the wait," I said softly with a smile.

Once the men had left, I sat down in one of the chairs by the front door and thought about what this evening could mean for the future of the family.

I knew that Edward found Isabella captivating, but did they have enough between them to have a committed relationship? I also knew that Isabella was young, but not _too _young for him. Although it was almost customary for a girl to be younger than her suitor, Isabella's mind was much older than her body. I knew she was not exactly a learned young girl, but she could read and write and she was so mature in areas that other women twice her age were not. That would be a good thing if a relationship developed further than friendship.

My thoughts came to a stop once I heard the carriage come along the path outside and I quickly stood up and made my way to the front door. I dismissed the footman of the carriage as soon as I was outside and smiled widely as I opened the small door to the carriage.

"Isabella and Charles, how good to see you this evening," I beamed as Charles clamored out of the carriage first and then held up his hand to help his sister out of the carriage.

"Good evening, Lady Cullen," he said sweetly as Isabella climbed out and stood in front of me.

"Well, what such fine manners for a young man, good evening, Isabella," I smiled as Isabella curtsied.

"None of that, we're friends and stations are exempt this evening," I laughed lightly as Isabella blushed a little.

"Good evening, Lady Cullen, I hope your day was a fine one," she almost whispered while they both stared at the house.

"For tonight I wish you would call me Esme, Lady Cullen is such a mouthful between friends," I smiled widely when her eyes widened.

"So be it, if you wish, but for tonight _only_, Esme," she said my name so quietly and with reverence, I would have sworn that she was talking to a saint!

"And that goes for you too, Master Charles," I said to him as I took his hand.

Once I had led them into the house, I was quick to show Charles where the nursery was and once he was introduced to the children, Isabella and I stood in the doorway, watching Charlotte invite him to play with her.

"I forget that he does not mix with children his own age," Isabella said sadly as Charles laughed loudly at the pop out theater which Charlotte had set up with Betsy.

"Charles, Isabella and I are going downstairs, so if you need us, have Betsy bring you down," I said and he was polite in his reply as we left the room.

"Isabella, before we meet with the men, I would like to show you something I think you might enjoy," I grinned, linking arms with her, and we walked down the long corridor to a room I knew that she would love.

Once we were outside the room, I opened the door slowly and stood back as Isabella poked her head inside.

The gasp and look of awe on her face said it all as I followed her into the room.

"I have never seen such a sight," she exclaimed as she took in the rows upon rows of books that made up Carlisle's collection.

"They have been passed down and added to by this family for as long as the house has stood here," I said proudly, but I did not think that she had heard me.

She was too busy looking at all of the spines of the books.

"If these were mine, I would not know where to start," she giggled lightly as she looked a little too afraid to touch them.

"Remember what I said about books, Isabella, they are to be touched, read and enjoyed, not to make a shelf look pretty." I smiled kindly towards her as she finally plucked up the courage to pick up a book.

Once Isabella had her fill on the books, I led her back down to where the men would be waiting and to hopefully put my poor son out of his misery.

As I predicted, the men were in the sitting room and though my poor son was trying his best to act calm, a mother knows her children and I knew he was nervous. His fingers were fidgety as he sat on the low couch to the edge of the room and as soon as we walked in, he jumped up like a startled deer before he composed himself.

"Isabella, you look lovely tonight," Carlisle said as he walked over to us and took up her hand to kiss the back of it before Edward had the chance, much to his annoyance.

"Oh, thank-you, Lord Cullen," Isabella stuttered a bit as she spoke and her cheeks blushed a little at his praise.

"Please, call me Carlisle, I insist." He smiled at her as he passed her hand off to Edward and took me by my arm, leading me further into the room.

I tried not to watch too intently as Edward kissed the back of Isabella's hand also, but her signature blush told me all that I needed to know.

I knew from this night on, there would be no problems for this young couple once she came out of mourning for Renee.

I just prayed to God that they would still favor each other by the time that was.

* * *

**:) The Cullens are very slowly entering Isabella's heart, they truly are. It might be a slow process, but they're getting there. **

**So much more to come and I can't wait to share it with you :)**

**See you very soon**

**xXx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Good morning! It's finally sunny here after nearly a week of rain and I feel so much better :D**

**I think I freaked a few readers out in my group yesterday by giving them a little fact…. In 1823, London, a law was passed so that 14 year old boys and older and 12 year old girls and over could get married WITHOUT their parents' consent…. How screwed up is that!? **

**Texasbella still owns my ass hehe**

* * *

**Master Edward Cullen**

As the minutes counted down until Isabella and Charles arrived, my nerves increased. I did not know what exactly it was that Isabella had which had enticed me to think of her so much, but I was not displeased at the present moment.

I found that I wanted to get to know her and if any, what likes she had in the world. I knew that mother had bought her some ladies books for her birthday a few weeks passed, but what else did she like? What flowers were her favorite? What poems or verses did she enjoy?

"Edward, the ladies will be down any moment, so finish off your brandy and tell me what is going through your mind," Father laughed as I swirled my drink, deep in thought.

"I do not know why she's making me feel like this, Sir, I honestly do not know. I should despise myself for thinking of her when she is but sixteen, but I can not make myself feel that. She does not conform, she is too young, she has no parents and is a tenant, yet I see these things as positives in her life, how can that be so?" I asked my father with desperation.

I looked up to his eyes after he remained silent for too long and what I saw shocked me.

He was grinning from ear to ear like a mad man.

"What did I say that amused you?" I huffed.

"When Sarah came into your life, you tipped your hat, sent her flowers and from what I could tell, sent her the occasional letter. When you married, you were at best, content with your life. The last time I saw true happiness on your face was the day your children were born, but that was it. And then of course, Isabella is thrust into your world and has spun it off its axis. This poor and unsuspecting young girl has spun your world around like there is no tomorrow and I find It enjoyable that you are feeling the way you are."

"Well thank-you for that, I feel so much better now," I retaliated with a frown as I finished off my drink.

"Edward, I think you will find, that in time, you may fall in love with this young girl and she with you, and while myself and your mother will be overjoyed at the union, please remember the customs that we have taught you, what society expects of you. She is in mourning and will be for some time. On top of that, she has a new business venture starting with myself and will now be a mother to young Charles. She may be older beyond her years, but that has not been through choice. She needs, at some point, to remember that she is but a child, for a little while at least." Father smiled somewhat sadly, but there was a glint in his eye.

"So you are saying, that above all, I need to respect that fact that she is still quite young, but has a large amount of responsibilities on her shoulders? I also have to remember, of course, that if anything _were_ to become of us, she would be expected to attend court, to visit with your cousin and to attend balls in town. I cannot see her willing to do that and I think that will be the making or breaking of us," I said sadly as I looked at my now empty hands.

"Love conquers all, Edward, and if she grows to love you as much as your mother and I love each other, she would agree to anything. Remember, your mother was in a similar situation to Isabella when we met and look where we are now. Two fine sons, grandchildren and a beautiful home," he smiled widely and I smiled with him.

"Talking of sons, where is Jasper tonight?" I asked with a chuckle, knowing exactly where he was.

"Your brother is visiting Miss Alice Brandon tonight, or so he tells me. He has also made firm friends with her father, which seems to be going in his favor, but alas, he is just as nervous as you are. Poor boy still has not plucked up the courage to ask her father for permission to court her. It has been amusing to both myself and her father." He laughed a little harder as he stood up and I followed.

"When the time comes to ask for permission to court Isabella, who do I ask?" I murmured as we walked towards the door.

"Her permission is all you need, but out of respect, I think sitting down with young Charles may be the way to her heart," he replied as we walked out of the door to see if the ladies had returned from their walk of the house.

The ladies were not done with their walk, but we were not kept waiting long in the sitting room before they walked in and yet again, Isabella was a vision in front of my eyes.

I knew she was in her white mourning dress, but that fact did not detract from how beautiful she was. Her hair was in a simple knot at the top of her head and her skin was slightly flushed.

It flushed deeper still when Father welcomed her into his home and kissed the back of her hand. Only when Mother and Father had moved further into the room and Isabella's hand was in mine did I carefully make a move.

I kissed the back of her hand as gently as I could and let myself internally smile while I watched a blush creep over the tops of her cheeks and she curtsied a little.

"You look beautiful today, if you do not mind me saying so, Isabella," I said softly, pulling her hand slightly further towards me and resting it into the crook of my arm.

She hesitated for a full second or two as she looked towards my parents and then obliged and let me lead her over to the couch on the other side of the room to where my parents were sat.

I knew that we were not courting and this was a bold move on my part, but I was so desperate to talk to her, to get to know her, that I hoped she would not mind my forwardness.

"I hope you do not mind sitting apart from my parents, but I thought we could use this time to get to know each other, beyond bonding over milking cows and hunting for eggs, that is," I said softly as I motioned for her to sit and once she had, I sat carefully beside her, leaving a good distance between us.

"I do not mind, if your parents are agreeable with it?" she hesitated a little before looking down at her fingers.

"Good. Well then, how about you tell me about yourself a little?" I asked her, again, keeping my tone soft.

"There is not much to tell and I am sure that you already know everything there is," her shoulders shrugged ever so slightly before she corrected her posture to sit up straighter.

"I am sure that what you said is not true, but if you will permit me, maybe I could ask you another question in its place?" I hedged and once she gave me a small nod in reply, I smiled again.

"How about you explain to me why you are so nervous this evening. Where is that strong girl I saw just after Michaelmas who stomped her foot and huffed about the place before showing me how to milk a cow?" I chuckled softly as she looked down again.

"I am nervous, Sir, I have never been in such a grand house and I am afraid that I will say something to harm your family or that I may break something. I know that when it comes to dining, you sit at a formal table with several plates, bowls and cutlery, but I am used to a small, rickety table with no fine china or silver," Isabella took in a ragged breath and only then did I realize how nervous she truly was.

"Isabella, listen to me when I say that nothing you could say would harm or discredit our family, I assure you of that and as to dining, I am more at a loss than you are. I still make mistakes as to what cutlery is used for what part of the meals and do not even let me start trying to work out how to break a roll instead of cutting it, or what glass to use when. To me, a knife, a fork and a spoon is all that is needed to eat and maybe a wine glass or two, but the rest is just for show and fanciness," I said mischievously, causing Isabella to giggle gently.

That one sound had something stirring in me that I had not felt in such a long time.

"The fanciness is what scares me and of course, Charles does not know how to behave in front of such people, so I am afraid that he will do or say something embarrassing," she whispered and then rose her eyes to mine.

"He is just a small child, Isabella, and no one will fault him for being just that, I promise you. Now, dinner will be served shortly, so how about we go and hunt down the children so that they will not waste away in the nursery," I said with a calming tone as I stood up and offered my hand to her.

She looked at it carefully for a beat before accepting it once again.

* * *

**Here's a little teaser for you to work out…**** (ladies and gents in my group, don't give it away! Lol)**

"Du liebst sie," Alexandrina whispered to me from my other side and I paused instantly.

Did I love Isabella? Was I ready to make that declaration to anyone but myself?

A low smile crept over me, I knew it.

"Ja," I replied quietly so only she would hear.

"Das ist genug für mich, glücklich sein," she answered.

**Hmmm, who could that be who was talking to Edward?**

**See you real soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Okay, I gotta ask, has someone rec'd this story somewhere? My inbox blew up with emails for this story this week! Whoever did, thank-you so much, it means a great deal to me :) xxx**

**With the last teaser…. It was Queen Victoria who was speaking to Edward. To her family and very close friends, she was known as Alexandrina, which was her birth name. Victoria was her middle name and also the name of her eldest daughter. :)**

**There's another chapter coming up in about an hour or so, so make sure you keep an eye out :)**

**Texasbella, my one true love, thank-you SO much for doing these chapters so quickly on top of everything else you have…. I loves you bb! xxx**

* * *

**Isabella Swan**

Trying to explain how I felt to Master Edward about the house and eating was a little unnerving, but I had a feeling that once I was used to being around a man like himself, I would find that I would be able to talk about many things with him.

He placed my hand into the crook of his arm again as he led us over to his parents, my face reddening with every step we took.

What in heavens would they think of me, attaching myself to Master Edward like I was?

"Mother, I will be taking Isabella to find Charles and introduce her to the children, would you like to take a walk with us?" he asked rather formally and then it sank in.

He was asking for her to join us because I needed a chaperone.

"I think too many people in the nursery will make it awfully hot in there, so how about you and Isabella go and I will find the cook to see how long dinner will take," she replied with a knowing smile and I felt all nervous and giddy again.

It was not a 'proper' thing to do, to be seen or unseen with a man without a chaperone.  
I fought hard to keep my composure as Edward nodded to his mother and walked us out of the room.

"Relax, Isabella, you can trust me to be a complete and utter gentleman, I promise you," he said gently as we walked down the long corridor towards the unknown, for me at least.

It didn't take us long to walk the distance to get to the nursery and before he opened the door, he dropped my arm and turned to face me.

"I hope you do not mind, but I wanted you to meet the children with me before dinner. I thought it would also make things a little easier if Charles had met them first. They are not used to strange people and Charlotte in particular can be somewhat clingy when around new faces. Please, if she acts shy or does not talk to you, do not judge her for it," he said hesitantly and all I could do was smile at his own nervousness.

"I see many children in the village school who act in the way you have described Charlotte, I am sure all will be well," I said with my own smile as I turned towards the door.

Not to keep me waiting, he opened it quickly and guided me into the room where his children and my brother were playing.

Charles and a young boy were playing messily with some cards by the window and although they looked sweet, my attention was held by a small girl, no older than five or six, sitting in the window seat, brushing a doll's hair with reverence.

"Harry, as you can see, is a somewhat boisterous young fellow and Charlotte is the dainty little girl in the window," he whispered a little sadly as his hand fell onto the base of my back.

Feeling a little uncomfortable with the intimate nature of his touch, I took a step forward, away from him, and coughed lightly to gain Charles's attention.

"Bells! Come and play a game with us, Henry is so very clever at it and has won all the games so far," Charles tried to pout, but his smile won over it.

"It looks very interesting, but how about we let his father introduce me to all who are in the room," I said, making a point that Charles needed to rein in his enthusiasm just a little.

"Sorry," he looked down to the floor, making me smile a little wider.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, you are young and all things are new at your age," I replied as I turned to Master Edward.

"Charles, I would like to introduce you to your sister, Miss Isabella Marie Swan," he joked, making Charles laugh. "Okay, okay, I will do this properly. Henry, Charlotte, this is Miss Isabella Swan and she is Charles's sister, how about you come and say hello," he said after Charles had finished laughing at him.

Both Charlotte and Henry made their way over to their father's arms and true to what he had said, Charlotte was indeed wary of me.

After Henry had a few problems with my name, I gave them both leave to call me Miss Bella and Henry was happy with that.

"Good evening, Miss Bella," Charlotte said softly and I had a lump form in my throat.

She had the voice of an angel and ringlets to match.

"Good evening to you, too, Miss Charlotte," I smiled at her and gave her a small curtsy before she ran back to her window seat and picked up her doll again.

"I never had one of those," I whispered to myself as I found myself wanting to brush the doll's ringlets like little Charlotte was.

"Never had what, Isabella?" Master Edward asked from behind me, startling me.

"Never mind. When should we go to dinner, is a bell rung?" I asked, hoping that he had not hear my thoughts about the doll.

I was no longer a child and holding onto small thoughts about my past would not help me.

**~(*)~**

We left the nursery a few moments later while Charles held my hand and Charlotte held onto Master Edward, young Henry was being held by a maid.

"Remember what I said, Isabella, it's just fanciness," he smiled as we walked into the dining room and I felt my stomach lurch.

"Maybe it would do you well to sit on those hands," I whispered to Charles as I took in the table displays, flowers and the abundance of cutlery and crockery.

"I will do my best, but I may look like a dog at his bowl while I eat," he giggled.

Smart alec.

Lord and Lady Cullen were already seated and I felt horrid we had made them wait, but they waved off my apologies as they stood up to greet us.

Once we were all sat down, with Master Edward sitting opposite me, we fell into small conversations while waiting for the food to be served.

The soup was served first and before I was hit with embarrassment with the cutlery, Lady Cullen tutted to Master Edward, making Lord Cullen laugh.

"Dear Edward, I wonder if you ever put your education to good use," she smirked at him and then looked to me. "He will never get it and I do not know why, all he has to do is work from the outside in when it comes to cutlery, but he makes such a deal of it at every sitting," she winked at me and I was left wanting to smile.

She had made a small mockery of her son to hint me on which item to use first.

If Master Edward was not smiling, I would have felt bad that she had made fun of him, but he was, so I relaxed somewhat.

The onion and nettle soup was very nice, but I was glad that there wasn't much of it because it was very rich. Half way through, I helped Charles break his breadroll in half, after watching Lord Cullen to make sure I would do it properly.

The soup was over with quickly, followed by a small lull before the maids brought out a fish platter and proceeded to serve us all. I could not tell what type of fish it was, but it tasted divine and I wished that there was a little more, not that I would ever have dreamed of admitting that out loud.

Lord Cullen and I made small talk about the farm and his plans as the roast beef and vegetables were served and by that point, I could tell Charles would not have been able to fit in much more.

"So do you have any ideas what you would like to grow, Isabella?" Master Edward asked once our plates were whisked away and I thought for a moment before replying.

"I would like to grow gooseberries and maybe some red currants, but I know it would be good to grow the standard strawberries and blackberries," I answered, confident in my answer.

"Might I make a suggestion?" he asked and I nodded happily.

"I travel to town on a regular occasion and many times I have seen garden markets that house daffodils and other such flowers. It might be beneficial for you to turn over an acre or two for that purpose, maybe spreading out the blooms into other months to take up the slack of the fruit," he suggested and Lord Cullen agreed.

"I like the idea, but I am not familiar with flowers and an acre or two seems a very large area to use up on frivolity instead of using it for food or grazing land," I replied, unsure as to whether I would offend them or not.

Stewed apples and cream followed the dinner and I was almost begging that would be it, I was so full. Although the children's plates were considerably smaller than the adults, poor Charles looked green as the bowl was placed before him.

"Eat what you can, but do not make yourself sick," I whispered in his small ear before turning my attention back towards the adults.

"Well, if Mother goes to town before Christmas, maybe you could go with her and see the markets for yourself, to see what is being sold this season. No doubt it will be greenery and such with the season offering only evergreens, but it may help you," Master Edward encouraged gently and I felt my stomach lurch.

How could I turn down an offer of an invitation to town without offending him?

* * *

**So, the plans are coming together, despite Isabella not liking town (even though she's never been lol)**

**Do you think Edward or Lady Cullen will be able to pursued her to go?**

**See you very soon! **

**xXx**


	17. Chapter 17

**And here's the next bit. :D**

* * *

**Master Edward Cullen**

Mother explained to us how Isabella did not care for town and it made my heart sink. I could understand her reasons, but if we were ever to develop a relationship, she would have to come.

I felt horrid for her.

Once dinner was out of the way, Mother and Isabella took the children back to the nursery for a little more playtime before they were bathed and put to bed and I couldn't help but smile.

I knew that Mother was going to try and persuade Isabella to stay the night and I hoped that she did, but I knew it would be a tough debate between them first.

Father and I retired to the drawing room for a brandy and tobacco, like every night before us, and as we got to the room we were met by Jasper who all but skipped up the corridor towards us.

"I am a man in love and nothing can dampen the feelings in me tonight," he laughed as Father and I just stared at him.

He was only three years my junior and of course had been a tear away child for most of his life, but to see him genuinely happy stirred something in me.

"I am pleased for you, son. All you need to do now is admit it to her and ask her father's permission to court," Father chuckled as he opened the door and we followed him in.

"I plan on asking him tomorrow. Can you believe that by the New Year, she could be my wife? I am on cloud nine, I think," he chuckled as we lit our cigars and father poured our drinks.

"Tell me more about the girl who has captured your heart, brother," I smiled. I knew that this Alice girl was a friend of Isabella's and if they were close, I would like to get to know this girl, too.

"She is a sweet heart, Edward, she really is. Her mother died when Alice was in her infancy and she was raised solely by her father, but she is the most delicate of creatures. Her father runs a farm in the next village over and Alice is either helping at the little school or doing amazing charity work in the county," he grinned widely as he spoke and you could feel the happiness radiate off of him.

I felt jealous to an extent. I could not have this with Isabella for another eleven months.

Talk turned to business and I was soon wrapped up in explaining that I would have to make a visit to town soon. I hated that I would have to be away from seeing Isabella, but I had no choice. I could not let my business suffer or I would have nothing to offer her when the time came.

"And how is Isabella, Edward, is she recovering from her mother's death?" Jasper asked gently.

"I think she has not dealt with it. Her work on the farm and caring for her young brother has pushed aside her mourning," I said sadly and felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Everything happens for a reason, Edward, and I am sure, when the time comes, you will make a very happy couple." He smiled at me before finishing his drink.

A knock at the door stopped us talking further and when Father admitted the person, poor Betsy was standing in the doorway looking nervous.

No one ever knocked on this door while the men were in here.

"I beg your pardon, my Lord, but Lady Cullen wanted me to inform you that _all _the children were in bed and that Miss Swan was settled in for the night in the guest room next to the nursery," she said timidly and curtsied, waiting to be dismissed.

Father nodded to her, but said nothing and she left in a hurry.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be," he laughed once the door was closed.

"Isabella and Charles are here tonight?" Jasper asked with a knowing smirk and I nodded.

"She came for dinner and mother has encouraged her to stay for the night," Father grinned.

"But why retire so early to bed? I would have liked to get to know the woman who has my brother in a spin," Jasper smiled fondly at me, no teasing in his voice.

"Jasper, you forget that she rises early, far earlier than us, sometimes at four in the morning no doubt, and has a great deal to do during the day, she must feel exhausted to be awake so late," Father replied knew also how much this young girl did on the farm during the day and night.

Once our drinks and cigars were finished, we retired to our separate spaces for the night and I found myself in the nursery.

Young Charles and Henry were sharing a bed, looking like sleeping angels as their little snorts and grunts did nothing to rouse them from sleep. Charlotte was her own little vision under her covers. This was the first time I had entered the nursery in such a long time and I felt no pain looking at my children.

I must have been in deep thought, because the next thing I knew, small arms were wrapping themselves around my neck.

Charles had woken and was hugging me.

"I cannot sleep without Bells," he murmured tiredly.

Oh.

I would have to take him to Isabella.

To her bed chamber.

**Isabella Swan**

It did not take Lady Cullen long to persuade myself and Charles to stay and I think she was happy. Poor Charles was all but asleep at the small table in the nursery when Betsy announced that it was time for their baths.

He happily shared the tub with both Charlotte and Henry while Lady Cullen and I looked over pencil drawings Charlotte had made that morning.

That was when she asked me to stay, citing that it was getting to be too late to travel home.

I accepted, of course, and once Charles was dried and in bed with Henry, she showed me to the guest room next door.

I had a sneaky suspicion that it was a governess's room, as it was not overly decorated and was in a way, simple, and I was content with that.

Lady Cullen wished me a good night and then left me so I could strip out of my dress.

Once I was out of it, a childish and giddy feeling washed over me while I skipped over to the dressing table and sat down in front of the mirror.

By the light of the two candles either side of it, I could tell that although I looked tired, my face had a blush to it that almost looked healthy.

I grinned as I picked up the brush and proceeded to undo my bun and then brush out my long hair.

I briefly wondered if Lady Cullen would tell me who cut her hair, so I could have mine done. It would be nice to not have it feel so dry and brittle at the ends.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts and I did not think twice before I invited in the person.

To my absolute horror, Master Edward walked in by just a few paces and my yelp had him spinning on the spot to show his back to me.

"I am so incredibly sorry, Isabella, I did not know you would be so … undressed. Charles woke up and asked for you, so he is just outside," he stammered through his quickened words.

"Oh." I must have been blushing profusely as my eyes scanned the room. I rushed to the bed, retrieving the gown that was draped over the end of the bed and hurriedly put it on.

"I am decent, please let him come in," I murmured a second later and Charles walked in looking bleary eyed. He walked straight over to the bed and snuggled in under the covers.

After Charles was settled, I bade Master Edward a small 'good night' and I saw that he was flushed, no doubt with embarrassment, as he wished me well and left the room abruptly.

Although I was on the brink of exhaustion, I did not sleep well as I thought about how Master Edward must have seen me. Did I look so poor to him that I made him run? I knew it was not proper for a man to see a woman so undressed outside of wedlock, but the look in his eyes was so firm, so unfeeling, did he not like me now, not even as a friend?

The turmoil of my thoughts kept me from sleeping properly for the rest of the night and by five o'clock the following morning, I was dressing myself and rousing Charles from his sleep.

The embarrassment with Master Edward the night before had us leaving the house even before the maid could ask if we wanted breakfast.

I did not think that I could ever face him again and that pained me.

* * *

**Oh dear….**

**More tomorrow! hehe**


	18. Chapter 18

**And we're back! Please remember that for Edward and Isabella, it's been 10 days since they have seen each other, not yesterday hehe.**

**Important AN at the bottom, please read it :)**

* * *

_When one writes a letter to a friend of the opposite sex, you must make sure to make your intentions clear and never misleading. You must make sure your words can not be taken in any other form other than what you mean. Make sure that if you wish to remain just friends, the letter should not be _too _personal. Always keep in mind that a letter written can be used in court if it appears that you have wounded the other party._

October 17th 1843

**Master Edward Cullen**

It had been ten days since I had last seen Isabella and Father likened me to a cat climbing the drapery in frustration.

Of course I had told him about that night and no doubt he had passed on my situation to Mother, but neither of them were helpful. They smiled and joked about, playfully making a mockery out of me.

Mother, of course, was the first person to go and visit with Isabella the morning she had left and although she would say nothing of their meeting, she did inform me that Isabella was well, but busy at the farm.

I was desperate to see her for myself, but I had no reason to go, and with Mother busy with charity work and other menial tasks, it would not be possible for either of us to visit this week.

I had woken up this morning very sullen indeed and my mood only deepened once the butler handed me a letter from Benjamin. He was my most trusted member of staff and the person I put in my place when I was unable to sit in my office.

His letter informed me of some pressing issues with the latest delivery of cotton and that he would like to speak with me before going further.

I returned an express letter to him and I asked my manservant to ready my horse for the forty-three mile hack back into town.

It would take me the best part of the morning and I was loathed to go, but above all, business came first.

I managed a small breakfast with the family before I had to go and Mother was quick to inform me that a brief word with Isabella at her door would suffice to maybe encourage a communication between us while I was away.

The smile on my father's face was priceless as I blushed like a small boy.

The ride to Isabella's was quick and no sooner had I mounted my horse at home, I dismounted outside Isabella's gate to her house.

I did not know if she would be in the house, or if I would have to find her on the farm, but I knocked loudly enough on the front door in the hope that she would hear me.

Before I had a chance to leave the doorstep and go in search of her, she opened the door, looking flustered and out of breath.

"I do apologize for keeping you waiting, but I was upstairs sweeping," she said in her soft voice, her eyes dipping down to the floor.

I was enthralled by her, yet again.

"It is no matter, none at all. I cannot stay long, but I wanted to inform you that I have been called back to town on business matters. I hope that I will not be away long, but if I am, would you permit me to write to you? I would love to hear from people at home, especially of you and young Charles," I blushed again like a blithering idiot as I tried to keep calm and not think about our encounter ten days previous.

"I think I would like that, if you are not too busy. Do you think your business will keep you away long?" she asked sweetly, but I could see the frown building between her eyes.

"I hope to be home for Christmas, even if it will be short stay, but this time of year is busy and I cannot leave my men unattended for too long," I smiled, hoping to relieve any stress that she might have been feeling, but by the look on her face, it was not the news she was hoping for.

"So long?" she whispered and as much as I was unhappy that she was sounding so sad, I was also hopeful that it meant that maybe, if I were lucky, she might have started to develop feelings for me, too.

"I am afraid so, but if we write to each other as _friends_, of course, hopefully the time will rush past," I smiled again and watched as she nodded carefully.

I hoped that she also picked up on the point I had made about friends, because if it were anything more than that at this present time, we would both be lacking respect for her mother.

We spoke for a few more moments before there was nothing more to say.

I bid her a fond goodbye and hated the fact that I could not touch her, or kiss her hand before I left.

The ride to town was fast, yet uneventful as I went. I was indeed happy that I made it there in plenty of time, yet the further I got from home, the worse I felt.

I would be away from my children, my family, and Isabella for quite some time and although I should have been used to it by now, I was not.

**~(*)~**

The first week of my time in town was busy and I hardly had time to sleep, let alone write to Isabella, but by the twenty-fourth of the month, I found that I had a spare evening to sit and tell her all about my week.

I wanted to tell her about how angry I was that the shipment of wool and silk that we had been sent was soured and that I had to send it back. I wanted to tell her how much I was starting to hate town and wished that I was back in her small village with limited company, but with the closest of friends. I also wanted to tell her how much I missed her and Charles, along with my children and other family members, but as I sat at my desk, pen poised to paper, I had no words.

I did not know what way in which to write a letter that conveyed everything I wished to tell her, yet keep it friendly enough to make sure that I kept up with the proper etiquette. I knew that it would be disastrous for all concerned if the letters were mistaken for love letters or letters of intent so soon after her mother's death.

I stood up from the desk, poured myself a large scotch and once that was done, and I had taken a deep breath, I resumed my place at the desk and began to write whatever came into my head.

Once I was done, I could go back and reword it or start again if need be.

.

**Lord Cullen**

"But do you think that Master Emmett can do all of this while attending to the rest of the farm's needs?" Isabella asked while we walked around the small duck pond that was by her barn.

"I do indeed, Isabella. He has more farm hands now and although the list for the farm is growing, it will not be for long. He is good at delegating and the new farm hands are quick to please. Now, have you thought about the best way to dwindle your stock of animals?" I asked carefully, watching her face as she thought.

"The cattle are due to calf in the spring and I think it wise to keep three milkers for our supplies, but when the calves are born, I will wean them as soon as possible and send them to market with the older beasts. With the sheep, I think it would be a good idea to have them mated once more next month and then when the lambs are born in the spring, we will have enough meat to sell. I do not know about the smaller stock yet, though," she replied thoughtfully and I was incredibly impressed with her thinking.

"I think that is a fine idea, Isabella, and it may do well to keep the smaller stock for a time. They will bring in a small amount of money while the fruits and vegetables mature." I smiled as she led us back towards the house.

Charles was of course with Master Emmett again today and I thought it was good that he had a man to look up to and hopefully, one day soon, it would be my own son who he looked to for advice and direction.

I left Isabella soon after our talk so that I could find Master Emmett and make sure that everything was on a good timescale and then after that, I went home to my wife and grandchildren, hoping that one day in the not too distant future, Isabella and Charles would join us, permanently.

I knew that it would take some work, and a lot would be expected of Isabella, but I knew that she would do it, if she fell in love with Edward. She would have to be presented at court, meet our cousin and so many more things in between, but we would be by her side the entire time, next to Edward, of course.

* * *

**Hmm, so in a great British way of saying things…. I made a balls up. Texasbella noticed that I don't have another chapter for you until the 2****nd**** November, which is two weeks away (eek).**

**There's no way I can changed the timescale on this story, or really add much that will fill the gap and I really don't want to leave you all hanging for two weeks. So, I was thinking… How about you give me some ideas for some quick outtakes? I'll post them as a new story so they won't interrupt this one. How does that sound?**

**If that's okay, how about you let me know what you'd like to see? Charles playing with Charlotte and Henry? Edward when he walked in on Isabella in the guest room? Isabella when she was a really young girl?**

**Anyhoo, whack me on your author list and you'll get a notification when I post something.**

**Loves ya!**

**xXx**


	19. Chapter 19

**I caved! I know, I wasn't supposed to post until the 2****nd****, but with Texasbella working her ass off to get her book ready for publishing (I am so effing proud of her) and with my kids breaking up for a holiday, I just couldn't pull off the outtakes in time and get them ready to post. **

**But. . . I have finished this story now, and it's up to 36 chapters. After it's all been beta'd and posted, outtakes will follow, so please continue to let me know what you want to see :)**

* * *

November 2nd 1843

**Lady Cullen**

Matters of the heart were so hard to deal with sometimes and even though my sons were grown and had lives of their own, it comforted me to know that when in trouble or strife, they still came to me.

Jasper seemed to be holding his own the last couple of weeks when it came to Miss Alice and I could not wait until Friday when she would be visiting with her father and sister. Jasper and Alice seemed to have grown close and although she was younger, she was still a full two years older than Isabella.

It was hard though, to watch the happiness radiate off of him while I thought about the contents of the letter that Edward had sent me just this morning.

He was worried and concerned that although he had sent a few letters to Isabella, she had yet to respond. He fretted in his correspondence with me that he might have divulged too much information, or stepped into an area of personal space that had upset her. I could even tell by the tone of his words that he was restless to come home and I would have to think long and hard before I replied to him.

I thought a visit to Isabella would also be needed before I could reply properly, to either put him at ease, or unfortunately break things to him gently. I hoped it was a simple matter as to why Isabella had not yet responded to him, but I could not tell until I saw her.

It had been a month since she came to stay for dinner and she was put into that embarrassing situation with Edward and although I had seen her on a couple of occasions in the village since then, I had not been back to the farm.

I knew that she had been busy planning with Timothy, our land agent, and plans were now coming along nicely to convert the oast houses. Timothy had also hired some extra farm hands to double plow the fields and clear some land for a new hot house. Isabella, from what Carlisle had explained, was on the verge of hysteria when he told her of the plans for the hot house. He of course was paying for it, but it did not sit well with Isabella and they fought long into that afternoon.

Carlisle won the argument, of course, and once he had got a smile from Isabella, he was happy to come home.

Now it would be my turn to visit her and see if there was anything I could do to help her and also find out why she had not replied to Edward.

**~(*)~**

After a late breakfast with the children, I ordered the carriage to be readied and I was soon on my way to Isabella's.

It did not take me long to get there and I was thankful that no snow had fallen yet. The roads were always notorious when either wet or filled with snow and it made travelling especially difficult.

As soon as we pulled up to the house, I knew that something was amiss as soon as I saw the windows.

Where they should have been closed with drapes over them, they were open and bare.

"Marcus, do not wait for me," I said to the driver and disembarked the carriage, hurrying up the path to the front door. I did not even knock, but opened it and walked in.

I was shocked to see the state of the rooms as I walked through, room by room until I got to the kitchen. I could not even see the kitchen for all the pots and bowls, dirtied and caked with spoiled food.

"Isabella!" I called out, shocked that the small but once spotless house looked like this.  
She did not answer and once I looked out of the back door and saw no one, I hurried upstairs in the hope of finding her there.

I finally found her in an exhausted heap on a small bed with a poorly looking Charles.

I rushed back down the stairs and headed out of the back door in the hope of finding someone who could explain to me what was happening here.

I finally found Master Emmett and another farm hand outside the oast houses and as soon as they saw me, I could have sworn that Master Emmett moaned.

"I knew that you would come, my Lady, even if Isabella insisted that I should not call for you," he said as he laid his tools down.

"What is the matter here, why are they in bed?" I rushed out as I came to stand in front of him.

"Charles has been ill this past week and Isabella has been tending to him and her chores, despite us telling her that we could handle it. I have even offered for Rosalie, my wife, to come and help, but Isabella refused. She stated that she could do both and you know how strong a character she is. We have been trying to help out where we can, but she has been shooing us away like we were chickens and geese," he tried to smile, but it did not reach his eyes.

"Master Emmett, please, if you can, take a horse back to my home and ask Betsy to come here with three maids of her choosing and also to bring whatever food will be helpful to Isabella and Charles. No doubt Isabella would turn away a doctor if I sent for one?" I asked and the smile told me all I needed to know.

Of course Isabella would say no.

"It would be my pleasure, my Lady," he replied and then gave me a bow.

"No bowing is warranted, Master Emmett, but could you also ask for my large carriage to be ready to take Isabella and Charles back home. Also, I think it a fine idea if your wife visits here and if Isabella and Charles are to stay with us until he recuperates, would you be able to do everything in Isabella's stead?" I asked and he nodded.

He was gone as soon as our last words were exchanged and I made my way back into the house.

I sat at the table until Betsy arrived with the maids and I gave them quick instructions on what to do while I awaited the carriage.

Once I heard it arrive, I went to the door to signal the footman, but was shocked to find Carlisle alighting it.

"As soon as I heard Emmett's flustered voice and saw the maids scamper, I knew something was amiss, my love. What is wrong here?" he asked as he hurried up the garden path and I wanted to weep. He was always by my side in times of strife and I knew today would be no different.

"Isabella has worked herself into exhaustion and young Charles is poorly. You should see the house, dearest, I have never seen it so and I am so worried about the pair of them," I sobbed as I looked up to the window of the room they were in.

Carlisle called for the footmen and before I knew it, they had gone up the stairs and were back down, the footman holding Charles in a blanket and Isabella was in my husband's arms.

"Charles is burning, but Isabella is not so. I do not think she is ill, but we will not know until we are back at the house," he said somberly as we walked down the path to the carriage, neither of them stirring at all.

* * *

**So, it's all finally caught up with our strong Isabella, poor girl. What do you think Master Edward will do when he hears that she is ill? **

**More to follow very soon, maybe even later today :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Good morning everyone. I tried to get this to you earlier, but time got away from me over the weekend :(**

**For those of you just about to face this hurricane, my thoughts and prayers are with you all. Please stay safe, look after your loved ones and please, above all else, don't do anything stupid! ((hugs))**

* * *

**Isabella Swan**

A full five days I had been laying in this bed and as much as I wanted to fight with the doctor about what he thought was wrong with me, I did not have the energy. I did not even have the energy to see Charles either, and that hurt my heart. I had always remembered being his care giver, even when he was tiny. Mamma was still recovering from his birth when Papa and she were hit with influenza and I remembered with perfect clarity that the only time she had the strength to hold him was when she was feeding him. He was barely two when Papa went to heaven, but he was such a sickly child, you could have sworn that he was younger. Even the doctor had commented that he was surprised Charles hadn't been the first to leave this world.

Once we knew that Mamma would never fully heal from her illness and the pain of losing her beloved, I took it upon myself to care for Charles like he was mine. And that was the sole reason why I hated lying in this bed all day and all night, knowing that he was next door and I could not see to him. Instead, Lady Cullen made sure that Betsy would come and inform me how he was faring throughout the day.

It had worked to keep me in bed for this long, but I knew that I needed to get back to the farm. Despite what Lord Cullen had told me about extra farm hands and his 'rules' for me, it was still our home and I wished so much to be there. I felt closer to our parents there and I was also uncomfortable with being waited on hand and foot here.

I was just drifting off to sleep, yet again, when a knock came on the door and as much as I was desperate to fall asleep again, I wanted to know how Charles was this evening.  
I ushered a quiet 'come in' and not a second later, a much harried looking Master Edward walked in, worry etching his smooth features.

"Oh, Isabella Swan, there was no need to take such drastic actions to get me here. I know a month is a long time, but there were other means to see me if needed," he tried to joke as he sat in the chair next to my bed and took up my hand in his.

I did not know what overcame me, but all I could do was cry as he held my hand and whispered soothing words.

"Shh, love, all will be well," he soothed as he kissed the back of my hand and squeezed it tighter. I wanted to wrap my arms around him, to hold him and let him soothe me, but I knew I could not and in that moment, I never felt more of a child.

"I want you to rest and relax while my mother takes care of you, just like you have been taking care of everyone for what seems like most of your life," he said gently as he brushed the stray hair from my face and it made me want to cry harder.

Why could I accept his kind words of help, but no one else's?

"Have you eaten yet, is there anything I can get you, Isabella?" he asked softly as I rolled onto my side and looked at him.

"Not yet, Sir, and I am a little hungry," I said honestly as I pulled the covers a little higher.

I did not want a repeat of the last time that he was in my room.

"I'll ring the bell for a maid and then, if you can keep your eyes open for long enough, there is something coming to the house for you." His grin was almost infectious as he stood and I reluctantly let go of his hand.

A few minutes later, after a swift visit from a maid, Edward came back into the room with a large tray of food and I was sure that I would not be able to eat it all.

"Try your best and we will go from there," he chuckled heartily as I sat up and he placed the tray on my lap.

As I ate, we spoke a little about his time in town and how bored he was when he was not working and I talked to him about the farm and Charles. My heart began to ache again at being away from him, but Edward soon soothed me enough to continue eating.

"I will personally ask the doctor tomorrow morning if you are well enough to visit young Charles and if you are not permitted to leave the bed, I will bring him into here. I think you both might recover better if you are together," he smiled and I found myself thanking him through yet more tears.

When had I become so emotional?

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, a maid was opening the drapes to the windows and the morning sunlight was filtering through the glass.

"Oh!" I gasped loudly as I saw the room littered with gifts, wrapped up in all sizes, covering the bed.

"Good morning, Miss Swan. I will be sure to tell Lady Cullen and Master Edward that you have woken," she said kindly and curtsied before leaving the room.

A few moments later, both Lady Cullen and Master Edward walked into the room with breakfast on a tray and to my utter joy, Charles in Master Edward's arms.

"Charles!" I cried out and before I could think, I dropped my covers and held my arms out to him.

Poor Master Edward blushed deep red again and I rushed to pick up my covers once again.

"It is no matter, Isabella, I assure you that my son is a complete gentleman," Lady Cullen laughed as she settled the tray onto my lap and Master Edward positioned Charles so that he was next to me.

"I missed you, Bells," he said tiredly, but with a smile on his face.

"I missed you too, Charles. Have you been a good boy for Lord and Lady Cullen?" I asked.

"I have, but I have been in the nursery," he grinned.

"He has been an angel to care for, Isabella, and has given us no troubles," Lady Cullen smiled at me before ushering me to eat while the food was still hot.

My breakfast was over quickly and I could see that Master Edward was bursting with something as he took the tray off of my lap and carried it over to the door.

As soon as he was by my side again, he reached down and picked up a present, handing it to me. It wasn't large, and I was grateful for that, but something was puzzling me.

"Why?" I asked simply as he placed the small package in my lap.

"Because I can and I think you deserve for someone to look after you," he shrugged with a smile and then urged me to open it.

"Isabella, Edward is terrible when it comes to gifts and always has been. You should see him at Christmas, he is worse than the children!" Lady Cullen laughed from the other side of my bed, making Master Edward blush a little harder.

"I am not _that_ bad, Mother," he muttered, but winked at Charles, causing him to giggle at my side.

I took in a deep breath when all eyes turned back to me and I teared up again when I saw what was nestled in the package.

It contained two beautiful ivory silk handkerchiefs, folded delicately amongst some tissue paper.

"They are beautiful, too beautiful for me, but thank-you," I sniffed. I didn't have time to say anything else before another gift was placed in my lap, this time by Lady Cullen.

Inside the wrappings was a small pouch and once I opened it, I smiled at the contents. It was a little sewing kit, with needles and threads.

"Thank-you, I will make sure I use it," I grinned and she nodded happily.

Gift after gift was handed to me and I felt a pattern emerge, even though each time I protested at them. While Lady Cullen gave me small gifts that were practical, Master Edward gave me gifts that were not. Lady Cullen gifted me items that I could use in the home and Master Edward gave me items like a flower press and a little decorative egg on a gold stand.

"Isabella, I think you may find this useful for the New Year," Lady Cullen smiled as she handed me what I guessed correctly was a book. It was on the subject of market gardens and I managed to flick through a few pages before Master Edward huffed and took it from my hands.

"Patience, Edward," she chastised him, but he laughed as he handed me another box.

When I opened it, I could not contain a tear or two when he showed me how it worked.

It was a black lacquered box, but inside was a music box and when I lifted the lid, a pretty ballerina danced on the spot as the music played was Greensleeves.

"So beautiful," I said lovingly as I watched the dancer spin around and around.

"I have one last present for you and I hope you do not think ill of me for purchasing it for you, but after our first time in the nursery, I could not stop myself," he smiled gently as he handed me a long box, covered in pink striped paper and a ribbon to match.

I carefully took off the wrapping and when I lifted the lid, I knew that if I started to cry, I would not have been able to stop.

Nestled deep inside the box was the most beautiful porcelain doll I had ever imagined.

Her dress was a deep red and trimmed with gold, reminding me of the Christmas season and her hair hung in long chestnut ringlets.

"She is beautiful," I said in loving awe as I tentatively touched her face with my finger.

"You said in a whisper that you always wanted one and when I saw it, I knew it was for you, it was like your name was attached to it, just waiting for me to collect it," he said reverently as our eyes locked.

"I think it is time to have poor Charles put back into bed, the excitement has tired him so," Lady Cullen broke our spell and I looked down to see that Charles had indeed fallen asleep.

Lady Cullen insisted that she be the one to put him to bed, citing that she missed them being so small and Master Cullen was left to dispose of the rubbish.

The best gift of all was being told, when Lady Cullen came back into the room, that the doctor was allowing me to leave the bedroom and venture downstairs, on the strict instructions that if I tired too easily, I was to be brought right back.

I could not have been happier.

* * *

**Isabella is finally opening up to Master Edward, even if she doesn't realize it yet lol. **

**I forgot to add the trivia bit at the top of that page in the last chapter, but it revolved around writing letters again. If you were in mourning and you had to send a letter, note or card, the border had to be colored black, to let people know you were in mourning. This was out of respect for the dead and also to let the receiver know not to put anything disrespectful in their correspondence back to the mourner.**

**More to follow soon and then the pace picks up a little :) **

**Remember to stay safe! xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**I have been blown away by the level of support for this story and even more so when I got an email from TWCS to say that it is a featured story on their site. **

**Thank-you so much for everyone who has been reading, texasbella for beta'ing, even though she's been so busy and of course, all the ladies over at Fan Fiction Updates Reviews on facebook.**

**You are all so amazing!**

* * *

_People in the middle to upper classes were careful to use titles and family names when speaking to, or about others. No one past the age of childhood used first names unless they were invited to do so._

November 19th 1843

**Isabella Swan**

After another full week of staying with Lord and Lady Cullen, I was ready to go home.

As much as I grew to love being in the house and enjoying their company, I wanted to be home, in my own bed and getting back to my routine.

Charles was nearly back to full strength and he too wanted to go home.

With Master Edward needing to go back to town, Lady Cullen relented and had traveled with us back to the house with Master Cullen in his carriage and she would be staying the day with us, to make sure that we were settled. Master Edward would see that we were settled and then take his carriage to town.

Over the last week, he had spent all of his spare time with us and I was growing especially fond of him and I think Lady Cullen knew.

She would give my sly looks and strange smiles as I latched on to Master Edward's arm while he walked me about the house and gardens.

Jasper had joined us for dinner one night and between Master Edward being attentive to me and the rest of the Cullen's watching and smiling at me strangely, something did not feel right.

It wasn't until my last night at the large house that things grew uncomfortable and I asked to speak with Lady Cullen on her own after dinner.

She humored me through my stammering's and stuttered words until she put me out of my misery.

"Lady Cullen, what is happening here?" I asked carefully. I did not want to assume anything or upset her.

"What ever could you mean, Isabella?" Her laugh was high and she had a sparkle in her eyes that should have calmed me, but it did not.

"The way you are all looking at me and how Master Edward is with me, it has left me feeling confused and uneasy." I was also feeling a little frustrated, but I would not tell her that.

"Isabella, I know that I can talk to you like an adult and I hope that what I say, well, I hope that you will listen like an adult," she said calmly before continuing. "Edward grew up knowing that he was expected to follow his father's footsteps. He married when he found a partner and he fathered two wonderful children, but recently, he has not been happy. You see, he and his late wife, Sarah, they did not marry for love and although they had children and they were content, I knew that there was something missing from his life. Until very recently, he has been withdrawn and unhappy, but something happened that made him be like a boy again, he has been happier. That change was you," she said carefully. As I took in her words, my eyes widened considerably.

"Me?" I coughed out as I thought about Master Edward.

"Surely he could not like me, not in _that _respect? A friend, possibly, I am sure, but not as in a partner, an equal or love?" I stammered.

"I am positive. I think the only reason why he has not approached you is because you are in mourning for your mother," she smiled happily as I tried not to count the beats of my thundering heart.

"But he cannot think of me like that, I am not like other girls, I am too young, and I do not attend court, or wear fancy clothes!" I wailed as I stood up and started to pace in front of the fireplace.

"Dear, calm yourself, _please_. He knows about everything you have just mentioned and it does not faze him, he does not care. You are _not_ too young, I assure you, and if there was a possibility that you could return similar feelings, clothes, court and class would not bother him in the slightest," she replied.

"How could I stand up in court with him, he will be a Lord one day and I am not fit to be a Lady, I assure you that. I would be an embarrassment to him," I whimpered lightly as I stopped pacing and looked at Lady Cullen. "He would grow to hate me, I know he would. I am one step above a maid and I would not want to discredit him, despite the pain it would cause my heart," I responded truthfully.

I had never acknowledged it to myself before, I knew that, but I did find him handsome and witty. I also knew it would be a dream to imagine him as mine and I did not dream.

They were pointless and painful.

"Isabella, you said that it would pain your heart, so does that mean that you might feel a small amount of care for him, _more _than a friend?" she hedged and I had to think for a moment to fully accept what I was going to say.

"I think so, but I do not know for sure. I am fond of his company and I think him handsome and of course I was pained when he had to go away to town and thought of him often, but yet I still do not know what I feel. I am so confused."

I was upset with myself for feeling the way I was and I wished so much to be at home, where I was constantly kept busy and had limited time to think.

"Isabella, you may fear that you do not belong in Edward's world, but let me tell you what Carlisle's mother told me when I had the same fears. She said that I may not have felt that I belonged in his world, but I did belong with _him_ and that is where the difference lies. He does not care for class and situations, he cares for _you_," she replied with a warm look on her face as she stood up and came to me.

"I once said, not too long ago, that I would like to have you as a daughter, and I think that this is God's way of granting me that wish. If you are willing to humble my poor son and put him out of his misery when the time comes, of course," she whispered emotionally as I felt her arms encircle my waist and pull me in close.

It had been such an age where someone had held me and I was reluctant to let go, but I knew that I must.

I pulled away ever so gently and smiled at Lady Cullen while she wiped her tears.

"I would like to be a worthy daughter, if the time came and if Master Edward chose me, but please do not rest your hopes too high. It will be a long time before I am in a position to accept any offering made by him and it may be that by then, he will have grown tired of waiting, or worse, found someone else, in a better situation." I sniffed as the pain of what I had said sunk in.

Why, all of a sudden, was I overtaken by thoughts of him? I could not understand it.

"I think you are suppressing your thoughts on him because until now, you saw no hope of it coming into fruition." She laughed as if I had spoken my thoughts aloud and maybe I had, but it still hurt to think of him not seeing me other than as a friend.

"I think that I need to go home with Charles and think about what we have talked about. I am finding it hard to even think clearly here," I admitted honestly and sighed with relief when Lady Cullen nodded.

And that was how I found myself making the tea with Lady Cullen and Master Edward as they sat at my now spotless table.

Charles was happy to be home amongst the woodland and to see Master Emmett again and no sooner had the carriage pulled up, he was out through the back door.

"Thank-you for having your maids tend to the house," I said as embarrassment flooded through me. Just the thought of how the house had looked when Charles was ill had me cringing in fright.

"It is no matter, Isabella, you had far more serious concerns," Lady Cullen replied honestly, which made me giggle.

"You would not have thought that he was on death's door not two weeks ago, would you?" I asked with humor as I looked out of the window at Charles. He was now running around the small courtyard with a hoop and stick like there was never anything wrong with him.

"Children bounce back quicker than adults, or so I have been told," Master Edward said gently and I nodded.

I had not yet had a direct conversation with him since Lady Cullen and I talked last night and I did not know how to approach him now that I knew he liked me. Should I keep our conversations limited, as not to encourage him, or should I let him set the lead and follow in his steps? I was so out of sorts with all of this mess and I wished that Mamma was here to tell me what to do, or at least have spoken to me in the past about how these matters worked.

"Isabella, you have been steeping that tea for a while, is everything okay?" Lady Cullen's voice cut through my thoughts.

"All is fine, I was just thinking," I smiled as I picked up the tea pot and placed it on the table next to the cups.

We drank our tea in near silence, just listening to the laughs from Charles and Master Emmett and before too long, Master Edward stood up and made his apologies.

"I am sorry that I have to leave so soon, but it is a long drive to town in the carriage," he smiled weakly before continuing, "Would you walk me to the door?" he asked and the nervousness was rolling off of him.

I cast a quick eye to Lady Cullen who gave me a swift nod and a smile before I nodded to him.

I was silent as we walked out of the room and down the small hallway to the front door, not knowing what to say or do.

As soon as I reached for the door, he put his hand over mine and when I looked up to his eyes, I saw so much battle deep within them.

"Isabella, I hope you will not be too upset, but Mother and I spoke this morning at great length and I wanted to convey something to you. I know you are a little scared, but please know that I will not hurt you. All I ask is that maybe in time, when you are ready, _if_ you are ready, that maybe you could see me as someone who is more than a friend. Or at least wound my heart now and say no," he tried to smile, but the fear creeping into his features masked it.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, thinking over what I needed to say.

"Sir, I am afraid that I will put my heart too deeply into your hands and when the time comes, you will wound it, not because I find you a man who is capable of that, but because I fear you will tire of waiting. I am but sixteen and although I am young, my heart and mind are not. I do not want to open my heart and have it wounded," I held back a sob as I thought about how much Mamma and Papa loved each other and how much pain she was in when Papa went to heaven.

"Isabella, I will not tire of you, I do not think that is even possible, but if you would like me to keep my distance until you are ready, I shall do so. I do not want to wish to cause you pain," he said somberly as he let go of my hand gently. I wanted to snatch it back up in an instant, but I didn't know how without being too forward.

"Master Edward, I did not say all that I needed to," I smiled softly as I carefully reached for his hand.

Once it was in mine, I looked up to his eyes once more and tried to be brave.

"I do not have the words that a fancy education can bring, but I do have a heart and if the time comes when I am out of mourning and old enough, I would gladly give it to you to cherish, if you would permit me," I whispered and watched as his face registered what I had said.

The smile that radiated from his face could have lit up the darkest of days.

"You have warmed my heart on this cold winter day, Isabella," he smiled wider as he kissed the back of my hand.

We had little else to say and we both knew the time had come for him to leave, for at least another month. I would miss him terribly now that I was forced to reveal to myself what was in my heart, but there was nothing I could do but hope that he would come back to me.

"Isabella, before I leave, may I ask you another question, a favor, if you will?" he lowered his voice and leaned in a little and I briefly wondered what Lady Cullen would say if she walked out and saw us.

"Yes," I replied quietly.

"Would it be at all possible for you to call me Edward? No _Sirs _or _Masters_, just Edward," he whispered conspiratorially and it made me grin.

"It would be my pleasure … _Edward_."

* * *

**There'll be another chapter up tomorrow :)**

**Thanks again for all of your support :D **

**xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Good evening all :)**

**This is a quick one as we're off out soon for our bonfire night party with fireworks and a hog roast… yummy :)**

* * *

_Fragments of friendship, made by women in the Victorian Era, used their ingenuity and clever hands to fashion objects to give away including the letters they so carefully wrote. Many would take care to turn an ordinary envelope into a work of art with illustrations and or painted script, and even addresses rendered with intricate pin pricks. And Sealing wax was a favorite way to protect the contents of the envelope. _

November 23rd 1843

**Master Edward Cullen**

_My Dearest Isabella,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and not too tired. Father had given me an idea of his plans before I left, and although I was sure that you would not approve of them, I hope you have conceded to them._  
_I know that you have worked tirelessly over the years, but please bear in mind that Father is doing this for your own good and for the benefit of you and young Charles. I hope you catch my humor here when I say that I had a very good day dream about you and Father arguing in your kitchen at home?_

_It pleases me to no end that you are headstrong and know what you want, but please also take care._

_The fright you gave me over your health worried me so and I hate that feeling. I wish to know that you are well and happy and content, not tired, ill or upset._

_I know I am acting rather forward in regards to the contents of this letter, but it is only because I am so happy from our last conversation before I left for town. I tried writing to you sooner, but with Christmas just a month away, business has been very busy indeed. Do you have plans for Christmas, Isabella? If not, would you mind if I extended an invitation to you and Charles for the festivities? I know you will have work to do at the farm, but with the conversion of the oast houses nearing completion, I know that farm hands will be there to help for a few days, at least. Please consider, as I could not bear to think of you and young Charles on your own in that farmhouse for the first time since your mother passed._

_Changing the subject of the previous paragraph, have you heard from Alice recently? I am not sure you are one for gossip, so please forgive me if I come across as sounding like one of the village's gossip mongers, but it seems as though my brother has asked permission to court her. I am sure that I heard her squeals of excitement and felt his happiness radiate all the way to town. I am so happy for the pair of them and especially to call such a sweet girl my sister. I am sure that you feel happiness for them too, no doubt, and will soon be able to tell me so when I come home in just a few short weeks._

_Well, this letter is long indeed and I must return to work or I shall fear that I will not be home in time for Christmas. And speaking of Christmas once again, Isabella, I have no idea what kind of gift young Charles would like. Maybe you could help me with that?_

_And here I shall leave you, until the next time I find the right words to send._

_Yours, as always,_

_Edward._

With the letter signed and sealed, I relied on my servant to see that it was sent in a timely manner and that Isabella would receive it no later than the day after next. As soon as that was done, I pulled on my jacket and hat and made my way to work.

Work was now very busy with the festive season just around the corner and I knew that I would not be sleeping very much between now and when I was able to go home.

Benjamin met my carriage as soon as it pulled up to the gates outside my extensive block of offices with a smile on his face and a bounce in his step.

"And why are you so cheery at this time of the morning?" I asked with a grin.

"My sweet one gave birth to my son last night and I made merry until I could not see the stairs and fell asleep at the bottom of them," he laughed and I joined in.

"That is well news indeed, is she fine and healthy? And what of the boy, how large were his lungs?" I joked as I clapped him on the back and walked us inside.

"He's a strapping boy and came into the world at over eight pounds with large lungs indeed. It pained me to leave them this morning, but without work we would have nothing," he smiled as he opened the office door and on my desk was a cup of tea and some small biscuits.

"You really do too much for me, Ben, thank-you." I smiled widely as I sat down and picked up the tea in one hand and a letter in the other.

The day passed quickly enough and by the time it was growing dark, I was exhausted and ready to head home.

I still despised the house, with it being just myself and the household staff there, it was very empty indeed and I felt so alone.

It wasn't until I walked through the front door, after giving Ben the rest of the week off to be with his wife and new child, did my spirits lift up.

A letter had arrived from mother to say that she expected to be with me by the end of the week, Friday at the very latest, and that she had a surprise for me.

I was hoping that maybe she would be bringing the children with her, but I knew not to get my hopes up. She felt the same about children being in town too much as I did and preferred for them to have the fresh air of the country in their lungs and not the city's smog.

With a renewed spring in my step, I asked for the kitchen staff to make sure that there would be a plentiful supply of food for the following week and that the rooms be made ready. I had no idea if anyone would be coming with mother, but it would be good to be prepared nonetheless. I was hoping that maybe Isabella would be taking the journey with her, but I knew that she would not. As much as she did not like town, she also had too many obligations at home that would not permit her the time to visit.

I tried not to feel too despondent about missing her, but it was hard. I missed her beautiful, but shy smile and her little giggles as well as her large brown eyes and the thought of her long hair. I had only seen it at its full length just that one time in her room and I was amazed that such a long length of hair could even be possible.

Not wanting my thoughts to turn in a way that would be ungentlemanly, I decided to take a walk in the park that was opposite the house.

When I had taken in some of the dreaded smoggy air that my mother hated so much, it was time for dinner and I washed the grime of the day off before I headed down to the dining room.

It didn't take long for the rest of the night to pass and before I knew it, it was morning once again.

Andrew had brought in the post as I sat down for breakfast and my heart thumped in my chest as I saw a small letter on the silver tray.

It was decorated by a careful hand of vines and leaves, with delicate flowers in the corner.

I was quick to pick it up and open it and I couldn't contain my smile as I saw that it was Isabella.

_My sweetest Edward,_

_I hope you are not offended by my small term of endearment, but it sums up how I feel today. I received the small hamper of boiled sweets and chocolate, much to Charles's dismay. I was, of course, kind enough to share them with him as a good sister should._

_I must admit to you that this is the first in which I have had the time to write to you and I am sure you can understand why. The farm, although slowing down for the winter, has had its pace quickened by your father's plans and readying the animals for next year. Charles, bless him, was introduced to the joys of sheep mating and I do not know who suffered more, himself of poor Master Emmett who had to explain what was happening._

_And talking of Emmett, he came to me with some great news yesterday morn. Rosalie, his wife, is now expecting their first child. I am so pleased for them and I know that they will make amazing parents as they are both so loving and caring to everyone they meet. As soon as your father and mother heard the news, your father made sure that the plans would stay on track for the conversion of the buildings and Rosalie came to me with happy tears. They have been staying with Emmett's mother in a very cramped house, so for your father to tell them that they will soon have a home of their own made Rosalie cry for a long time._

_Your mother, of course, is now overjoyed that she will be around another baby and has already informed Rosalie that she will be knitting for quite some time for the babe to have warm clothing for next winter._

_I must leave you now, for the moment at least. Your mother is taking us to the village because Charles is in need of some larger clothes. I tried in vain to fight with her over the matter, but she is as stubborn as I am._

_I look forward to hearing from you soon, if you have time, of course._

_Yours,_

_Isabella Swan_

I smiled widely as I thought about my letter that she would receive tomorrow morning at the latest and the news that she conveyed to me.

I was sad that I was missing out on the life back at home, including young Charles and the sheep.  
Come Christmas time, I knew that I would be home for some considerable amount of time because of the hunting parties that father would be hosting in the New Year and I hoped, by that point, that Isabella would be happier to spend some time at the house when I was there. I knew that she would feel somewhat uncomfortable staying because when the gentlemen came, their wives would follow, and Isabella would be thrust into the world of high society. But I knew deep down that she would rise above them all.

Work was dealt with quickly and yet again, before I knew it, it was time for bed after another long and laborious day.

I smiled as I crawled into bed and thought that it was just another day over with and one day closer to seeing Isabella again.

* * *

**More tomorrow? Let me know! **

**xXx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry it took so long to get this up, but it's here now and hopefully you will get an answer to something (finally) lol**

**Let's get on with it, shall we?**

* * *

Trivia re-visited from Chapter Four:

_A widower who had lost his wife was expected to mourn for two years, however as with women with dependents, if a man had children to care for, society did allow for him to end mourning sooner and go back to conducting business or work._

November 25th 1843

**Isabella Swan**

"And you promise to be on your best behavior for Betsy so she will not have to write to me or Lord Cullen?" I stressed again as I adjusted Charles's shirt collar while I stood by the main entrance to the large house.

"I promise to be good for Betsy and you know we have to call him _Carlisle_," he grinned as I clicked my tongue at him.

Lord Cullen, or Carlisle, as he liked to stress at every given moment, had become a firm fixture in our lives as the work on the farm picked up. He made it his personal pet project and Lady Cullen, or Esme, as he urged me to call her, made us _her _personal project.

After a week or two of them coming by the farm, it had become second nature to just close my eyes and give way to their plans. How I ever thought that I could fight them on anything, I would never know, but it was just easier to grin and bear it with a gracious smile and gritted teeth.

I knew they meant well, I really did, but it just was not in my nature to have anyone do something for me.

"Isabella, the carriage is ready," Esme hinted as she waited by the door.

I let out a nervous, shuddering breath and patted down the front of my skirt as I turned to face her.

"I am still not comfortable with this, Esme," I whispered.

"The vicar was quite right in thinking about this situation, Isabella," she replied firmly, but with a kind smile as I thought over what had happened this week.

As I gave Charles one last kiss goodbye and walked to the carriage, I thought of the day that Edward had left.

In the afternoon of that day, long after Esme had gone home, the local vicar had come for a visit. He was a softly spoken man with a nice and gentle wife and young daughter. I was not surprised that he would visit because of the passing of Mamma and what I had on my shoulders, but I was surprised by the end of the visit.

Never one to lie, I told him how hard things were and how Lord and Lady Cullen were helping me and it was he who made a suggestion that turned everything on its end.  
I was not one for complaining, but I did hint at how hard it was to be in full mourning when I had to make visits to the village and of course, into town if I were to follow Lord Cullen's plans and all the vicar would do was smile at me for a time.

After we had checked on Charles and had finished our tea, he spoke quietly, reverently.

"I do not think that if you went into half mourning, it would be such a bad idea. We all know how much you loved your dear mamma and being in white or black would not change that, Isabella. I do think that maybe it is time for lilacs to be worn, if you are respectful of the passing of your mamma. I am not condoning anything else for a while, or a few months at least, but I think that by Candlemas, you may do away with mourning clothes altogether, how is that?" he hedged with a smile and I was shocked.

It was decided there and then, that he would pay a quick visit with Lord and Lady Cullen to convey the news and ask whether Lady Cullen would help me in securing a lilac dress or two.

Not two hours later Esme had come to my door with a huge smile and a carriage.

"I hear that things have changed at the Swan household and I have been informed to bring you and Charles back home for a quiet and subdued celebration," she laughed lightly as my eyes widened.

"Esme, I do not think the vicar would condone such a thing, it would be almost celebrating seeing the back of poor mamma," I tried not chastise her in my tone, but I could not help it.

"I did not mean it like that, Isabella, I was humoring you," she replied softly.

"I am sorry, I am so out of sorts today, I was not expecting our discussion to turn the way it did," I said as I stepped to the side of the door so she could come in.

"I have long known that it is acceptable for a man or a woman to shorten the length of mourning if other issues influence it. A man cannot earn a living if he is in mourning, so it is perfectly acceptable for him to adjust to what works and it is the same for women.

Children are normally expected to mourn for a parent for at least a year, but you live as though you are a parent and you work full time, so it is expected for you to shorten your time in mourning," she soothed as she sat down in the kitchen.

"The vicar said that by Candlemas, I could come out of mourning altogether, is that true?" I asked, trying to hide a little enthusiasm.

"It is and by then I know of someone else who would be happy to hear the news," she grinned as I blushed.

"I did not think of that," I replied honestly.

As soon as Esme had called Charles in from the fields and arranged some details with Emmett, we were in her carriage and on our way to the house. I was less nervous now of being in it, but it still worried me when it came to Charles. He really was such a good boy, but he was still but a child.

"Is Lotty here with Henry?" he asked with a smile as the carriage rattled its way along the road.

I found it sweet that he had a special name for her and she for him. She often called him Charlie when they were together and they were a right pair. They always included Henry in all of their plans and games, but the pair of them had a special bond.

"She is and I think she wants to see if she can find some fairies today in the garden, would you like to help her?" Esme cut in with a laugh as Charles nodded his head enthusiastically.

Once the carriage had stopped and Charles was out, we made our way inside, but instead of heading to the sitting room, Esme directed us to go up the stairs.

"We need to find you a lilac dress amongst everything that I have. If we had time, I would have a seamstress come in, but we do not. We have to be in town on Friday and we just do not have the time," she said quietly and I stopped on one step of the stairs.

"Town?" I spluttered out.

I did hope that I had heard her wrong, but the smile on her face erased those hopes.

"Carlisle is needing to go to town to acquire some supplies and provisions and has asked us both to travel with him. He was rather hoping that you would want to see the markets and shops so you can get an idea for the farm."

"But how can I do that? I have a farm to run, I have no clothes and I do not want to take Charles to town, I would lose him or it would scare him, he has never seen so many people and machinery!" I all but wailed as I tried to pull away from her arm.

"Calm yourself, Isabella. Emmett can care for the farm for a few days and Charles would be happy to stay here with the children. The only real concern I have is your wardrobe, so let's remedy that now," she said soothingly.

And that is how I found myself climbing into the large and opulent carriage, in a beautiful lilac dress and giving Charles a tearful wave from the window.

Carlisle was heading to town on his horse and it would just be myself, Esme and her maid, Betsy, travelling together.

"Isabella, we have a long way to travel, you do not have to sit so rigid," Esme smiled at me and I wanted to roll my eyes.

"I am finding it difficult not to, with such a painful and restricting corset on," I grumbled, making her laugh a little.

"Isabella, if things go the way I wish them to, you will have to get used to them," she grinned, making poor Betsy blush.

"I might have to get used to them, as you say, but it does not mean that I will ever like them," I grouched, but let a small smile appear to appease her.

* * *

**So…. Did ya get it? I told you that the info in the trivia was always needed hehe. It's been there since chapter four and only 1 person caught on :)**

**So, do you think Edward will be happy that Isabella will be staying with him?**

**More tomorrow, I promise. **

**On a side note, my awesome beta, Teaxasbella is going to be published in 32 days! I am SO bloody proud of her, I really am and we have a friend, Mich, that's also going to be published. When the stories become published, I'll post a link on here so that you don't miss out … you won't be disappointed :)**

**See you tomorrow!**

**xXx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Phew, I'm here and got this for you…. :)**

**I can never say thank-you enough to texasbella for beta'ing this while writing her own story. She's just bloody effing EPIC! hehe**

* * *

November 26th 1843

**Lady Cullen**

I was full of so much humor as I watched poor Isabella's reaction to my mention of us going to town. I knew she would use every excuse in the book on why she would not go, but I had made sure that I covered every base and gave her no room for movement.

Carlisle even chastised me, albeit lightly, that I had a gentle word with the vicar about Isabella's mourning period. I did not do it out of lack of respect for Renee, nor even for the benefit of my son, who I knew was moping about in town like a wet fish. I did it for Isabella and that is all.

I knew how she felt about coming to our house for dinner, or even visiting town when she had no other choice and if the vicar, who actually expressed the idea himself, was the one who gave her leave to shorten her mourning period, I knew she would feel so much more at ease.

I did not tell Carlisle that I may have planted the seed of thought with the vicar, but that was a small matter that could be over looked. My main concern was that Isabella no longer felt guilty about her mourning and that she could move on with the plans to make hers and Charles's lives easier to cope with.

As soon as she was at the house, I took her upstairs and broke the news about town as we went. I made sure to keep talking as Betsy met us in my dressing room and Isabella just stood there while I raided the rails.

As soon as I had chosen four acceptable dresses, Betsy took them to the other maids to have altered to fit Isabella. I knew that between a few of them that it wouldn't take long and it didn't. We rested well last night after a good meal at the inn, half way between home and town and this morning we would finish off the journey.

If I had my way, I would have ridden horse back and arrived at town last night, but a lady would never make that far a journey, so the slow carriage had to do.

I managed to settle Isabella into bed rather quickly and once Carlisle had finished his business, we settled ourselves into bed and joked about the events of the day.

Morning had found us quickly and by the time we had dressed and eaten breakfast, late morning was there and we were again in the comfort of the carriage.

"Everything still seems green," Isabella mused as she watched the scenery fly by and it made me smile.

"It will still be rather green until about a mile or so before town. You will start to see small gatherings of houses and buildings and then it builds up to rows and rows. Not all is bad about town, you know," I laughed lightly.

We finally pulled up to Edward's townhouse at just past three o'clock in the afternoon and the slight moan from Isabella told me how uncomfortable she was in her corset. I quickly cast my mind back to when I was first introduced to one and I did feel pity for her.

They were not the best thing to wear, but when in society, you had no choice in the matter.

"Edward will still be at work until gone five, so I suggest that we settle ourselves in and have a late lunch before we ready ourselves to meet him," I grinned widely at Isabella's blush while I led her into the grand house.

"And you are sure that he will not mind me being here?" she hedged carefully.

"All will be well, Isabella, so do not worry about a thing."

**Isabella Swan**

"All will be well, Isabella, so do not worry about a thing," she replied softly.

"That is easier said than done, Esme," I huffed slightly as we walked through the door and I took in the sight of Edward's home.

It was stunning, it was that simple. The walls were painted a very light blue in color and the stark contrast to the dark tiled flooring and white woodwork pulled it all in together, making the entrance hall inviting and not too cold in feeling.

"I thought town houses of our time were dark and dreary," I mused as I looked at a huge painting of Lord and Lady Cullen's home.

"Yes, well, Edward has never really conformed to what is fashionable and while the majority of the houses are dark and cluttered, Edward, of course, is the exact opposite," she giggled lightly in return as she walked us up the stairs and then showed me to the room which would be mine for the next week.

"I suggest we relieve your body of the corset for a while and let you rest before we eat, how does that sound?" she asked and before I could agree, she was unlacing my dress.

After she gave me strict instructions to ring the bell as soon as I was rested, she left me in my guest room and allowed me to climb into the softest bed I had ever known.

I must have slept some time because when I awoke, it was dark outside and I had to remind myself where I was.

I was still a little miffed that Esme had brought me to town and from what I had seen of it as we drove through, I knew it would not be to my liking, but I had little choice in the matter. I knew that it would be a place of hectic-ness and noise, but nothing prepared me for how loud and dirty it was truly was until I saw it with my own eyes.

After freshening up my with a bowl of water on the dressing table, I rang the bell.

There was no way that I could get dressed in that contraption on my own, so I sat down on the edge of the bed waited to see if anyone would come to me.

I was agitated after just a minute or two as I felt as though I was being held up and that made me both scoff and roll my eyes.

Did ladies truly wait on the edge of their beds until the help came to dress them?

How could they stomach it?

I was used to getting up early, dressing by myself and running a farm and home, on my own!

And that was when a thought crossed my mind.

Would this be my life if I agreed to wed Edward? I knew it was stupid to think so far ahead in time, but he did suggest that he wanted that for us, so would this be my life?

I hoped and prayed that it was not.

I did not want to be waited on, or helped to be dressed.

I was _not_ one of those ladies.

"Isabella, did you rest well?" Esme asked as soon as she walked in the door and I noticed that she had changed her gown. It was more opulent than the one she travelled in and she looked even more regal.

"I did, thank-you, but I feel out of sorts. I am used to dressing on my own and now I find that I cannot," I grouched as I stood up.

She walked over to the closet and pulled out another lilac dress and before I found the time to wonder how it got there, she was pulling me over to the dressing table.

"Can you keep a secret, Isabella?" she asked with a grin as she started to brush out my curls that the pins had caused.

"Of course," I murmured as I looked at her reflection.

"There is nowhere to be tonight and calling hours are over, so I should think that maybe we could forgo the corset for tonight," she grinned wickedly and my hopes lifted.

"Thank heavens. I did not think my poor ribs could cope," I laughed.

We spent a little more time in my room as she helped me with my hair and gown and then we were to go downstairs for dinner.

"You might find town a little strange to begin with, Isabella, but you will soon get used to it and its timescales. Unlike at home, where we rise early and eat early, here is completely different. To accommodate business hours, most meals are late in the day and some parties do not start until nine or ten and do not finish until at least three or four in the morning. I would not expect you to acclimatize to it all straight away, but we must make use of the daylight hours," Esme mused to me as we walked down the grand staircase of Edward's home.

Edward's home.

Would it someday be mine too?

The thought unnerved me.

Esme showed me the rooms as we walked through the house until there was only one door left and I was sure that she was having problems containing whatever excitement that was brewing within her.

As she opened the door, she took my hand and pulled me through the opening and I gasped at the sight.

"Isabella!" Edward called out, happy but shocked that I was there and he rushed to put down his book and leapt up and rushed to me.

"I did not think that you would be here, that you would come! Mother said that she had a surprise for me, but I did not think for one moment that it would be you," his joy was obvious as he finished speaking and then took up my hand. "I have missed you so, I truly have and I always wait impatiently for your letters. Isabella, you are in lilac!" he finally noticed and as we sat down in the small couch by the fire, Esme filled him in on what the vicar had suggested about my mourning phase.

"By Candlemas, by February you will be free to court?" he asked in a whisper, almost too low for me to hear.

"I see what your mind is thinking, son, but please remember that we are being very lax with you as it is when in regards to Isabella's wellbeing, do not push your luck," Esme tried to sound stern, but the smile on her face gave her away. Edward listened though and sat up a little straighter and left just a little distance between ourselves.

"Relax, son, your mother plays with you," Carlisle chuckled just as Betsy came in and announced that dinner was ready.

"Isabella, would you give me the honor of sitting next to me at dinner?" Edward asked politely as he stood up and held his hand out for me to take.

I looked at his hand quickly and then smiled as I raised my hand up to meet his.

The smile that graced his face when our fingers touched would forever be committed to my memory.

* * *

**So… Isabella's in town and Edward seems pretty happy about that…. What do you think they'll get up to (remember, they have to keep things proper!) lol**

**Another update tomorrow?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello there! Sorry I couldn't get this up yesterday… manic weekend! Lol.**

**I know I say this in almost every chapter, but I am SO thankful to Texasbella for EVERYTHING she does for me, serious, she owns my heart! **

* * *

_Before the use of commercial sanitary wear in 1888, a woman would use a bundle of Rags in a small cloth pouch when her monthly cycle came. They would heavily scent their bodies with perfumes of sprigs of flowers between her breasts to mask the smell if need be._

_Poor ladies found themselves without the means to have the above, so muslin pouches filled with feathers, large leaves, fur or skin, paper were used instead of rags. Herbs were ingested to halt/bring/reduce flow to make it easier for the working woman._

_Poorer women did not have the diet and lifestyle that we have today, so they could be very late in maturing to womanhood, often as late as the late teens to early twenties and when they did 'bleed', it was irregular and could be either heavy or light._

November 27th 1843

**Master Edward Cullen**

I went to bed last night with the biggest smile on my face I had ever known since the children were born.

My dreams were better too, and I knew that it was down to Isabella.

After a light dinner that she called a feast, Mother and Father came with us when we took a stroll in the park opposite the house, and although the area was small it gave us plenty of space for my parents not to bother us.

We spoke of my work and how the farm and Charles were. I missed him as much as I did my own children. Even talking about him and all that he had achieved since I last saw him, settled a deep ache in my chest.

Once we had walked for a while and the weather grew too cold, I escorted Isabella back to the house, and right up to her room. She confirmed that she did not want to go to sleep, but she was still too tired from the journey to stay awake any longer.

She bade me a sweet and shy goodnight, and I felt as though I glided to my own room.

As soon as I woke, I knew I needed to have someone cover my workload today at the office. Since Ben was off for the rest of the week I wrote to the next person in charge.

There would not be much for them to do, but I could not leave the place unmanned — not so close to Christmas.

I should not have been so keen to stay out of the office, but with Isabella actually here in my home, I could not pass up the opportunity.

I needed to spend as much time with her as possible and working would hinder that.

I rose from the bed with haste and dressed properly before heading downstairs to the dining room, hoping to see Isabella as soon as possible. Normally I would have only have been half-dressed, with my mood all dark and dreary, but Isabella was like a ray of sunshine that brightened the worst of my days.

"Edward, do not look as though I just kicked your puppy, she will be down when she is down," Father laughed as my face fell on Isabella's empty chair.

"I did not mean to show so much emotion," I grouched as I sat down in the chair opposite him.

"We never do when we start to fall in love. We are fierce men who have our hunter-gatherer needs in us, and then along comes a pretty lady and everything is forgotten," he mused with a smirk as I nodded and then caught myself.

"I-"

"Do not try to deny it, Edward, you are acting worse than Jasper when he came of age. All he could do was smile for weeks when he was not watched over by the governess anymore." He full on laughed at this point and I swear I must have blushed.

"I just feel so alive when I am with her. The children light up my life like no other, but Isabella has a different effect with me, I can not understand it."

"You are not meant to understand it, son, that is how our partners make us," he chuckled lowly as he stood up.

Not a second later the doorknob turned and in walked Mother with a beautiful looking Isabella right behind her.

How Father knew that they were just about to come in, I did not know, but it did not matter as I looked at Isabella properly.

She looked exquisite in another décolleté lilac gown and I could not tear my eyes away from the lace collar that framed her neck.

"Son, try to pay attention," Father laughed a little, causing both myself and Isabella to blush.

"Good morning, Isabella. Did you sleep well?" I asked as I tried to hide my embarrassment.

"Good morning, Edward. I slept very well, thank-you for asking," she replied as I held out a chair for her while Father did the same for Mother.

"So I was thinking about some shopping today. Not too much, but enough to show Isabella the area, and of course what the markets around here sell. I think it would be good to start with this season because we could buy some plants and other items to plant and sow that would be ready in time for next year," Mother said softly while she took up Isabella's hand.

The sheer shock on Isabella's poor face had me laced with concern.

"Isabella, are you well?" I asked quickly in her ear and I eyed mother.

"I am well, thank-you," she answered politely, but the look was still in her eyes. She was uncomfortable and I could not place why.

"While we are discussing shopping, Isabella, I would like to inform you that I have set up a bank account for the farm while you are here. Anything that you see that would be beneficial to purchase, please do so. I have a lot of work to conduct while I am in town, and I find that my shopping time may be limited. All you have to do is give the stores credits notes and they will deal with it from there, I'm sure Esme will help you wherever the need arises," Father said gently, but with enough firmness to tell her that she was to do as she was told.

As soon as Isabella took in his words she relaxed somewhat, and then I understood why she was out of sorts.

She had no money to spend herself.

Breakfast went by quietly and I saw that Isabella was struggling with the food so I slowed my pace down to match hers. I was sure that she knew what I was doing. In between bites of her food, she would give me side ways looks and small smiles.

In the end, neither of us finished all of our food and before I could say or do anything, Mother whisked her out of the room so they could ready themselves for shopping.

**Lady Cullen**

Although my son seemed to be oblivious to Isabella's discomfort at the table, as a woman, I could not be so.

As soon as we had finished eating, I used the excuse of getting ready to the men and took Isabella by the hand as I lead her up the stairs to my own room.

"Isabella, I know that over the last few years you have been extremely busy and working all hours, but did you ever have such one to one conversations with your mother regarding ladies... personal issues?" I asked carefully as I sat us down on the edge of the bed.

"Not much, Esme, there was no time. Most of our talks surrounded the farm and Charles. Why do you ask?" she replied quietly and I watched carefully as she rubbed her belly.

"Isabella, did you know that once a month young ladies and women bleed?"

"I now that animals have seasons and that dogs sometimes bleed and that is when they are ripe for breeding." She blushed furiously and it made me take up her hand once again.

"Isabella, it is a little different for us mere humans. Would you like me to explain?" I asked and with her small nod, I proceeded to tell her everything I knew.

I stumbled through my own words and meanings as I watched Isabella grow increasingly uncomfortable, but I knew that she needed to know how our bodies worked. She was a young lady now and for her to not know would be worse than a small talk explaining how things worked.

"Once a month?" she asked through a shuddering breath.

"Yes, normally, but it can vary from woman to woman and how they live their lives. From what I understand, your lifestyle and diet can either help or hinder it," I answered honestly.

We talked for a little while longer and I hoped that I had helped her with a few concerns that she had and answered what questions she thought of.

"I feel blessed to have you in my life, Esme. I honestly do. I know Mamma taught me all that she knew about the farm and other things, but she never once spoke of such private matters like this, or — men," she blushed as we stood up.

"With men, Isabella, it is a simple thing. You treat them with respect, but only if they do the same for you, and give them a little more length on the leash than you do a child. A man may rule the house, but it a woman who controls what he rules," I laughed lightly as Isabella blushed again.

"Esme, may I be somewhat forward with you?" she asked as she wrung her hands together and looked out of the window.

"Of course you may. You should know that by now." I smiled gently, prising her fingers apart and taking hold of her hands, making her face me full on.

"I feel things, things that do not make sense to me, when I think of Edward," she mumbled as she looked to the floor.

"Oh, dear child, of course you do. I can see it as plain as day. What you are feeling, although sometimes confusing at best, is perfectly normal." I smiled. "Men have a way of turning our stomachs with nice feelings and our minds into blithering messes, but it is normal, Isabella and as soon as your mourning period is over, you will have a chance to explore how these new sensations make you feel," I said calmly as I lead her over to the door.

"Now, let us go and spend some of my husband's money and buy some things for this new adventure that you are headed on."

~(*)~

The rest of the morning consisted of Isabella refusing to buy anything that she deemed too expensive and Edward moping because he could not show Isabella any attention like he had been able to within our four walls.

Although Carlisle and I were respectful to our class and Isabella's mourning, we saw no harm in letting them show a little more affection towards each other that what was normally deemed 'proper'. Edward was a gentleman and I had trust in him that he would never go beyond anything hurtful or disrespectful and Isabella was too much a lady to let him go any further than what she was comfortable with. All in all, they were doing a fine job and a little leeway would do no harm.

Edward, though, he was like a child of Henry's age as he all but stomped behind us holding what purchases we did manage to obtain, and grumbling every time a young man even so much as looked at Isabella.

I found it all very humoring and by lunchtime, I was fearing for Edward's hair.

"Edward, you look as though you have not slept a wink in your own bed. Go to the restroom and adjust your hair," I chastised him lightly as we walked into a small cafe on the corner of yet another good shopping area.

He stalked off after he placed our bags down and by the time he returned, we were ready to order our lunch.

"Esme, could you recommend anything that I may like? It all looks a little fancy for me to choose," Isabella mumbled, looking embarrassed as she placed her menu down in front of her.

"I think that simple sandwiches and tea would suffice and maybe if we have room afterward, a nice chocolate desert. What do you think, Edward?" I asked, hoping to pull him from whatever thoughts he was lost in.

"Huh? Oh yes, Mother, that sounds lovely," he mumbled too.

"What a pair," I muttered with a grin as I caught the attention of the nearest waiter.

Lunch was over with quickly and I saw a new pleasure of Isabella's.

Chocolate.

She looked so sad that her little desert was over with before she was ready and I laughed the whole time as we left the cafe.

"There is always more, Isabella, fear not," I laughed as we walked into the next store.

Shopping became a little easier once Isabella was tired and I noticed that she fought less. I had a sneaky suspicion that she just wanted it all to be over and done with so that we could go home.

Edward made himself scarce for a while and it was not until we were back at the carriage that I understood why he had disappeared on us.

Once the staff had loaded the carriage of our purchases, Edward displayed a little box in his open hands to Isabella, encouraging her to open it.

As soon as she did, we both giggled a little as she saw six, perfectly presented London Chocolate Cakes. The very ones she had loved in the cafe.

"Thank-you!" she exclaimed happily and shocked us both by reaching up on tiptoes to kiss Edward's cheek, making him blush furiously.

"Mourning, dear. Remember," I chuckled as she blushed at her forwardness and then scanned the street around us.

"Sorry," she whispered gently.

"There is nothing to be sorry for," Edward said once he recovered from his own little embarrassment and took her hand, helping her into the carriage.

I had to roll my eyes when I noticed him kiss the back of her hand again as she sat.

"The pair of you will be the death of me. I do not know how I am going to keep an eye on you until Candlemas," I said sternly but my smile broke through.

I was a very happy lady that afternoon.

* * *

**Periods, chocolate, shopping… LEAVES! Yeah, I know, kinda made me gag when I researched that ladies used that stuff when they had periods… kinda makes you feel grateful for what we have today, right? Lol**

**More tomorrow? **


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy Saturday! **

**So, have you all managed to see BD2 yet? I haven't :( I'll hopefully get to see it when it comes out on DVD *glares at DVD shelf and my other twilight films I have yet to watch* Hubby doesn't like Twilight :(**

**Oh well…..**

* * *

1st December 1843

**Isabella Swan**

I had been in town all of six days and although I loved the company, the house, and I will admit a little of the sights, I missed home terribly. In fact, I missed young Charles more than anything.

It was so strange to be away from him and I missed his cheeky laugh and smiles even more.

Not only did I miss him, but everything else that went hand-in-hand with life back at home.

Although I did not miss the rising early side to life, I did miss my animals and the small home that had been my shelter all of my days.

The farm house may have been small, but it was my safe harbor; the one place I knew Charles and I were okay.

Forgive me if I sound rude, while both the homes owned by the Cullen's may well have been spacious and comfortable, I did still prefer the cocoon of my own home.

That did not mean that I was too uncomfortable to enjoy my stay in town, however.

Over the past four days all three of the Cullen's had been very attentive, especially Edward and I must admit that once I relaxed about shopping, I actually enjoyed it a little.

While Edward and Carlisle were working the other day, Esme had taken me shopping to the indoor markets and I was amazed at the array of items for sale even though this time of year was barren outside.

She had explained that most came in from the continent or from large hot houses in the country and I was flummoxed.

There was so much greenery and colors to the plants and when we went through each stall of food, we were even allowed to sample some of the delights.

I did like a lot of the sweets, candies, and chocolates, but I fell in love with some of the fruits and cheeses that they had on offer.

I remembered once that father had to come to town, I cannot remember my age, but I was very small and he brought me back an orange. Since then I had never had another, except for the candied peel for baking and Esme had bought us a large bag of them for our desert that night.

What made me happiest though, was almost acting like a child again.

I knew it sounded a little daft, but to have proper grown-ups looking out for me and for me to have the worries back home, I felt as though I had come alive.

That was until two days ago, of course.

Esme and I had a woman's talk last week when we had just arrived and it puzzled me why, but two days ago it all came to light.

I started to bleed.

Once I had told Esme, with embarrassment flooding me, she smiled and showed me what to use and when, in order to help me.

I wondered aloud why I had never heard or seen anything with mamma, but as Esme pointed out, a woman's 'time' was a very personal thing indeed and even children would not hazard a guess as to what was happening.

So, that was two days ago and now I felt a little better at having things properly explained to me.

It was another part of life that I would now have to deal with.

The bleeding and cramps I could deal with, but when it was together with the corsets I was wearing, it did become a little too uncomfortable, but I was bearing it.

Through our walks in town, Esme had been blunt about what to expect when I courted Edward and corsets were one of them.

Fine dresses and a certain behavior was also expected, but Esme had no concerns in that department.

"_A girl like you has more sense of decorum in your little finger than half the women in this town,"_ she had said to me this morning and I could not help but laugh at her smile.  
And here I was, just freshly bathed and waiting for Esme and the maid to help me dress for tonight.

We were going to dinner with another family member tonight and I was very nervous. I questioned whether I would be permitted to go, not being allowed to attend social events due to mourning, but Esme and Carlisle both agreed that I should attend.

Edward, of course, refused to go if I could not and that played at my guilt. I would not want him to stay behind for me.

"Isabella, are you decent?" I heard Esme's voice on the other side of my door, so I quickly picked up my dressing gown and covered myself.

"I am," I called back once I was ready.

She and her maid walked in, with Esme holding a gown that surely could not be for me.

"Esme, I do not think I could wear this, it is not fitting," I chastised lightly, shaking my head and then remembering the painful rag rollers in my hair.

"It will do for one night while your others are with the seamstress and where we are going will not care for how you look, but just your company," she returned lightly.

The gown itself was beautiful, but it was not _lilac_.

It was a dark golden silk gown with an embroidered pattern which reminded me of ripe wheat blowing in the wind, and I was in awe.

"It is a little heavy, but it is an evening gown, so will be perfect for tonight as you will mostly be sitting," she said as her maid helped me on with the corset that I was dreading.

Once it was fitted along with the rest of my undergarments, both of them helped me with the gown.

Esme was right when she said it was heavy and I felt as though I was being held into place by it.

"You look simply beautiful, Isabella," she beamed when the dress was in place and my hair was fixed, minus the dreadful rollers.

I much preferred the curling iron that Mrs. Cope had used the last time I dressed up, but I agreed with Esme. If I were going out to somewhere in town, an iron would not suffice.

"I have one last item that will finish this dress off nicely, but I do not want you to put up a fuss when you see it, so turn around," she instructed and I was nervous.

I did as I was told and turned my back toward her and could not help but flinch when I felt cool metal around my neck.

"It is a beautiful gold, garnet, and pearl necklace that is completely fitting to the owner's skin. It looks flawless on you, dear," she said quietly as I turned on the spot to face her.

"Have a look in the mirror," she smiled just as her maid took a step back and also smiled at me.

The necklace was beyond breathtaking.

The medium-length gold chain held a small red stone on either side of it and both were surrounded by pearls and at the end of the chain was the same, a single red stone with pearls, but larger than the other two. Underneath the large stone was one last arrangement of garnet and pearl, which was smaller than all of the others.

If I thought the dress was heavy, it was nothing compared to this, but the sensation was due more to its value than actual weight.

"He will be happy to know how much it suits you," she grinned widely and then it hit me.

This was _not _from Esme.

It was from _Edward_.

"This is new? He bought me this?" I gasped.

I would not have minded wearing this if it were borrowed, but bought new? I did not know whether to smile or scream.

"I told him that I should have said that it came from me, but he wanted me to tell you that he is still not bored, whatever that means," she grinned while I blushed.

"The little toe rag!" I exclaimed, but instead of being angry or cross, I laughed.

"So you are not upset?" she asked with another smile and a small laugh.

"No, but let us not tell him that just yet."

**~(*)~**

After finalizing my hair and dress, we walked downstairs to the sitting room to find the men.

Edward looked positively nervous as I walked in through the door and I gave him a small glare for good measure as I said hello to Carlisle.

"You look stunning, Isabella," he grinned widely as he took my hand.

"I still feel very out of place, but I think I am learning to just do as I am told when it comes to your wife," I laughed as Esme came to my side.

"You are beautiful as you are, the dress and jewels just enhance it all," she replied with a giggle.

Edward had still held back, but now he stood and walked over to where we were standing by the fireplace.

Esme and Carlisle walked off to the side as Edward came in front of me.

"You look beautiful, Isabella," he said gently as he picked up my hand and kissed the back of it. "The necklace does in fact enhance your natural beauty, but I do have another small gift that will hopefully enhance another with you. Your smile," he grinned as he held out a small piece of paper to me.

I was not angry with him, not in the slightest, and anything I did feel for him as a man morphed into something quite stronger when I took the paper opened it up.

_Helo bells_

_Marster Emit iz helping me with my leters and said that I could rite yoo and see wott yoo think. He seys to tell yoo that I am beeing good and the farm iz bizzy._

_I hav been paying with loty and henri a lot this week and we got wet wen we went out looking for fairys. I am wel after loty helped me get dry. I wood not mind but she iz a gurl bells._

_My hand herts now so I wil stop writing and send yoo a kiss in sted_

_Luv yoo bells._

_Charles._  
_x_

Tears strolled down my face as I read and re-read his letter.

"Happy tears I hope, Isabella?" Esme said from my side after a while and all I could do was nod.

"The best," I sniffed and passed her Charles's letter.

Our parents would have been so proud.

Once they had all read it themselves, smiles and small-talk broke out.

"So where are we going, who are we to dine with?" I asked as Esme handed me a gold cape and white fur hand muff that matched my gown with perfection.

"My cousin has invited us to dine with her and her family tonight," Carlisle said with a gleam in his eye and I suddenly felt sick.

I only knew of one cousin that he had.

* * *

**For Charles, all together now… awwwwwwwwwwww.**

**For where Isabella is dining tonight…. Eeeeeek!**

**Oh come on, most of you know where she's heading lol. **

**I'll try and get another update up today…**

**Loves you! x**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi all. I am so sorry for not updating. For those of you who don't know, my 10 year old daughter was taken into hospital last week and was treated for Meningitis. She's out of hospital now and after having an IV drip in with antibiotics for a few days, they took it out and she's on the mend. The rash is slowly disappearing and she's getting back to her mouthy and cheeky normal self lol. **

**I hope you like this chapter and another one will be posted again tonight before I go to bed, so keep an eye out for it :)**

**Texasbella is of course my awesome beta/friend/lover if I had the chance (hehe) and all round perfect woman. Loves you babe and I hope you get well soon! xxx**

* * *

_Victoria turned 18 on 24 May 1837, and a regency was avoided. On 20 June 1837, __William IV__ died at the age of 71, and Victoria became Queen of the United Kingdom. In her diary she wrote, "I was awoke at 6 o'clock by Mamma, who told me __the Archbishop of Canterbury__ and __Lord Conyngham__ were here and wished to see me. I got out of bed and went into my sitting-room (only in my dressing gown) and __alone__, and saw them. Lord Conyngham then acquainted me that my poor Uncle, the King, was no more, and had expired at 12 minutes past 2 this morning, and consequently that __I__ am __Queen__._

**Master Edward Cullen**

I instantly saw Isabella flinch at Father's words and I was quick to calm her as best as I could.

"Isabella, Alexandrina, as we know her, is a sweet and loving young woman and she will not worry about anything concerning yourself, be that your occupation or whether you are in mourning or not. You will see that she will treat you as a member of our family, so by extension, hers," I said soothingly as I took up her hand.

"I am not fit to see a queen, I am not. Edward, please do not make me go, I will make a fool out of myself and a fool out of all of you," Isabella stuttered and it wasn't until Father came to her side that she finally did calm.

"Isabella, you will do no such thing. Alexandrina knows all too well of your situation and she has been very insistent on meeting you. Now where is all that courage and stubbornness that you have shown me so many times?" he chuckled.

Poor Isabella finally relented after a few more moments of deliberation and we were soon in the carriage to Kensington Palace.

"It is a beautiful place, but nothing like Buckingham Palace mind you," Mother mused while she held onto Isabella's arm on the journey.

"I am sure it is, but if I was nervous about eating with _you_ the first time, it is nothing to how I feel now," she muttered out causing my parents to smile.

"Isabella, Alexandrina truly is one of a kind and I am sure that within moments of meeting her you will think of her as a friend and not the Queen," I said kindly.

It was not long before we were drawing up to the black and gold gates of the palace and I saw that Isabella's nerves had heightened.

"Calm." I gave her that one word and took up her hand again.

The carriage came to a stop and before we knew it, we were being permitted into the home of our cousin.

Although the walls were heavily painted and covered in art, the sconces on the walls made the air light and comfortable.

"I do not think I can do this, Edward. Please do not make me," Isabella whimpered a small noise after she spoke and in that moment, I wanted to whisk her away from it all.  
How on earth could I think that Isabella would be able to do this? She might have been strong, but this was way out of her depth.

"Very soon, as soon as we can leave, we will, I do not want you to be uncomfortable," I whispered as we were met by Alexandrina's servant.

We were escorted silently towards Alexandrina's private apartment and I made sure I had a hold of Isabella's hand the whole time in the crook of my arm.

Mother and Father were in front of us, as social etiquette dictated, and it gave me time to look at Isabella's features.

She was certainly flushed, but now her eyes were scanning everything almost showing an interest.

"Are you well?" I asked in a gentle whisper when we came to a stop outside the main door to Alexandrina's apartment.

"I am. Thank-you, Edward," she replied and we were soon announced into the room.

Isabella took in a deep breath and then it was us walking into the room to meet the Queen.

"Cousins, Isabella! Oh how good it is to see and meet you all!" Alexandrina exclaimed as she stood up to meet us.

Isabella stiffened ever so slightly while she watched our cousin kiss and hug my parents and then myself before I had to extract myself from Alexandrina so she could hug Isabella, which I knew she would..

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your Highness," Isabella stumbled over her words when Alexandrina stood back and Isabella gave her a small curtsy.

"Oh pfft, none of that business amongst family. We do not stand on ceremony here — unless the Prime Minister is here, of course." Alexandrina rolled her eyes as she clasped her hands together before showing us to the couches.

"Albert will be with us shortly, he is just putting Victoria and Edward to bed. Poor Alice is with the wet nurse tonight because she has a small cold and is irritable at best," Alexandrina said softly, her voice full of love as we sat down.

"Yes, Prince Edward is named after me." I chuckled softly as Isabella gave me a look.

"And that is why we call our cousin Alexandrina, because she was so _inconsiderate_ to name her first born after herself. Two Victoria's in one household can be a little confusing," I teased my cousin dearly but she laughed happily.

"Enough of the mocking, Edward," Alexandrina said with a smile before turning her attention toward Isabella.

**Isabella Swan**

I could not form the words to express how I felt, sitting in a borrowed dress and fine jewels in front of the _Queen_.

I also noticed that I was swallowing a great deal even though my mouth and throat were dry as a bone.

"Isabella, dear Carlisle and Esme have expressed in their letters that you are the care giver to your younger brother. Where is he this evening?" she asked softly and I could see that she was trying to be gentle with me and not overwhelm me.

"He is staying at Lord and Lady Cullen's home while I am in town," I all but whispered, nervously. I looked to her kind eyes and then to Edward, just to make sure that I had responded in the correct manner.

His smile said it all and I felt a small sigh of relief leave my body.

"You must miss him terribly. Esme, why do you not bring the children to town and they can play with Victoria and Edward? I am sure they will all get on with each other and you know that Victoria misses Charlotte terribly," she said and I tensed again.

If I thought it was bad having Charles dine with the Cullen's, how on earth would I feel about him dining here?

Heaven help me.

"Oh, Alexandrina. You know how we do not like the children coming into town, the air can be so filthy sometimes," Esme sighed dramatically, but she still smiled.

"Well then, how about you all travel to the Isle of Wight in the new year? Albert has just purchased a small house there and will soon be tearing it down to make a bigger home, now that Alice has come," the Queen replied and everyone nodded except for myself.

"I think that is a splendid idea," Carlisle finally spoke as Prince Albert walked in the door.

"What is? What have I missed?" he asked, his English perfect but heavily toned in a European accent.

"I was just explaining about the house on the island and how it would be good for them all to visit before you tear it down and start again, my dearest," Alexandrina replied holding her hand out to him, which he took.

Even in my very limited experience, I could not miss the affection the two of them shared.

"Oh, yes indeed. You must come, and soon," Prince Albert replied and then looked to me.

"Oh, good heavens! I have forgotten my manners. Dearest, this is Isabella Swan. A great family friend of our cousins," Alexandrina said with a smile in my direction.

I felt myself blanch at his appraisal of me, but he was kind and gentle when he talked.

"So how about we set a date for early January?" Alexandrina said once the prince had sat down next to her.

"Isabella is still in mourning for her mother, Alexandrina, but the vicar of our parish has given her leave to retire her mourning dress by Candlemas," Carlisle said ever so gently with a smile toward me, and Edward boldly took up my hand again.

There was a large part of me that knew this was a huge move on his part, especially as his father had just told the Queen and Prince of my mourning, but I could not pull away.

The calming effect he had with me was just too much and I knew I had to be careful and not show any emotions with the present company.

"Dinner will be served shortly. While we wait how about I show you the galleries, Isabella? I can teach you about our family," the Queen offered and before I knew it, I was stood up in front of her and to my horror she wrapped her arm in mine.

I threw Edward a desperate glance, but he just smiled at me and gave me a nod of his head.

"Esme, will you join us?" Alexandrina asked and I breathed a sigh of relief when Esme stood up and followed us toward the door.

What in heavens had I got myself into?

Where was the headstrong farm girl?

* * *

**Hmm, yes, where is the headstrong girl from the farm? She is certainly out of her depth a little, but Alexandrina is family, so it can't be that bad . . . **

**See you later tonight! **


	28. Chapter 28

**And here's the second part for tonight. More will follow in the next couple of days :)**

**I do have a huge favor to ask though. . . Although I have finished writing this story now, and have some amazing ideas from you for outtakes, I'm not really ready to let this couple of lovebirds go yet. **

**So… Is there anything you would like me to write into the story? For them to have kids together? Anything? I'm kinda desperate this end, because I'm just not ready to say good bye to them lol.**

* * *

**Master Edward Cullen**

"Such a beauty, and I see that you are just as enamored with her as she is with you," Albert said as he stood up and walked over to the drink caddy.

"She is, and I am, but while she is in mourning there is nothing to be done, Albert," I said plainly, trying hard to fight my emotions.

"Don't be too hard on yourself or the situation, Edward. It will soon be over and you will find a joy in being with her, unrestrained," he chuckled in reply, and my father joined in.

"He has been a lost puppy, Albert, he really has," my father laughed at my expense, but I knew he was trying to lighten my mood.

Albert passed us a small tumbler of whiskey, and then sat down.

While the women walked about the house, the talk turned to business and Albert was very impressed with how Isabella was changing the use of the farm and offered any advice that he could for my father.

The ladies returned just in time for the servant to announce that dinner was ready, and although Isabella looked a little more relaxed than when she had left, the mention of food had her looking on edge again.

"Remember — outside in, and if you're not sure, just watch the others. It is pointless looking at me, of course. I am still just as useless." I grinned while taking her arm in mine, and followed the others.

"I hope you do not mind, but Albert decided on dinner tonight so instead of a traditional meal, we will be having schnitzel, which is breaded meat and kartoffelsalat, which is a good type of potato salad," Alexandrina said as we sat down.

"It sounds lovely," Mother said with glee, and we all nodded apart from Isabella.

"Wait until you try the BaumKuchen, Esme, it is to die for. Lots of chocolate and batter," Alexandrina replied and then turned her attention to Isabella. "Do you like chocolate, Isabella? Normally we spend some time around Christmas and make presents, but this year I fear that we will not have the time. Chocolates make good presents, especially for women, I think," she laughed, and Isabella grinned.

"Lady Esme and Master Edward introduced me to the chocolates a while ago and yes, I do like them," she grinned happily, relaxing at last.

"Then I will make sure that you and Charles has enough to last you the year," Alexandrina laughed.

"Oh, please, do not inconvenience yourself," Isabella stuttered, but was brushed off by Alexandrina.

"You are family and we always gift to them, just ask Edward. Last year we gifted him a large box of German sweets that he is so fond of, and I fear that by the New Year they were all gone," she laughed, and this time Isabella giggled my favorite sound.

Dinner was served, and while we ate the conversation was light. Even Isabella joined in for a little while before concentrating on her food again.

"I do not think I could eat another bite. Would it be rude to leave some?" she whispered in my ear after a time.

"Of course not, do not make yourself feel ill, but make sure you are not too full for the chocolate," I replied with a grin making sure I kept my eyes on our company.

Would this be something that Isabella could get used to?

I was so fearful that it would get to be too much, and she would run off back to her little farm and forget about me.

"Du liebst sie," Alexandrina whispered to me from my other side, and I paused instantly.

Did I love Isabella? Was I ready to make that declaration to anyone but myself?

A low smile crept over me, I knew it.

"Ja," I replied quietly so only she would hear.

"Das ist genug für mich, glücklich sein," she answered, and I finally turned to look at my cousin properly.

She was a woman in love — the look on her face told me so.

She was officially giving me leave to court Isabella and to make her my wife.

"Thank-you, it means so much to have your blessing," I replied softly, a lump forming in my throat.

"All I want to see is you happy, dear cousin, and I believe she makes you so."

I gave her a swift nod of my head, but said nothing further.

**~(*)~**

Isabella did in fact leave a little room for the chocolate cake that was served, and as the evening wore on she opened up even more. She even promised a jar or two of her homemade preserve for Alexandrina when she showed a true interest when they talked of the farm.

When the meal was over the ladies retired to their room to talk while the men moved to the study for drinks and cigars, as was usual.

"And how is Jasper? He wrote not too long ago about a catch he was happy with and asked permission to see us about matrimony! I do not know who was more shocked, myself or Alexandrina," Albert laughed while pouring our drinks.

"It is true, he has declared himself in love, and I am truly happy for him. Alice, the young lady in question, is a delightful lady indeed. She has enough wit about her to keep him entertained, but enough force to ground him too," Father replied with a grin and I found myself smiling along with them both.

I truly was happy for my brother.

**Miss Isabella Swan**

Once the gentlemen retired to their room and we did likewise, I found myself seated in a comfortable couch by the open fireplace with the two women sitting opposite me.

Their grins made me feel a little uncomfortable until Esme let out a small giggle.

"Isabella, you do not need to sit so stiffly, we are friends," she chided me, and the Queen nodded in agreement.

Ever so slightly I let my body relax somewhat into the back cushions of the couch, and they smiled wider at me.

"Isabella, please tell me before my curiosity eats at me . . . How was it watching Edward milk a cow?" the Queen asked, and they both doubled over in laughter.

My eyes must have widened to an incredible size because they laughed harder still.

"I do not know, your Highness. _Interesting_, I think the best word to use would be," I stuttered out once they had contained themselves a little.

"Interesting? _Alexandrina_, Edward all but stripped off to _nothing_ in the kitchen, and marched out the door — pure determination in his looks. He came back in an age later _covered_ in hay, and proudly produced half a bucket of milk!" Esme laughed again and the Queen looked like she was fit to burst.

"Oh! I should have loved to have seen that!" she exclaimed, and I felt myself smile.

Not long after our small talk and playfulness at Edward's expense, it was time to leave.

Normally we would have apparently stayed for music and songs, but this was a royal couple and they had duties to attend to first thing in the morning.

As we walked towards the front door the Queen held me back, and I feared for a moment that I had done something terribly wrong.

"Do not fret, all is well. All I wanted to say is _thank-you_. I saw the effect the loss of Sarah had on Edward, and it is so good to see him smile and be happy again. When the time comes, I do hope to have an invitation?" she said, and before I knew what I was doing I was nodding my head in acceptance.

But to what?

* * *

**So naïve lol**

**Here's what Edward and the Queen said:**

**Du liebst sie**** — You love her**

**Ja — Yes**

**Das ist genug für mich, glücklich sein — ****That's****enough for me to****be happy**

**So, the queen is happy, Edward is happy and Isabella is . . . confused? Lol. Poor girl. **

**As I said, more to come soon, but please give me some ideas on how to extend this story! Lol**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello there!**

**This is a quick one today and no history trivia, but that's for a reason lol.**

**Mega uber thanks to texasbella once again for her perfection, love you! **

* * *

**6th December 1843**

**Isabella Swan**

It had been such a long few days, but they were worth it when I stood back and admired my work in the barn.

The stalls were now spotless, and all the tools and provisions were back in their proper places after they had been brought back by Master Emmett. Winter was the season of fixing everything and we had been busy enough over the last three days since my return from town.

I came back from that place with more than I ever thought possible in the way of goods, presents and kindness from all, but it was meeting the Queen, by Edward's side, that had me grinning like a fool in April.

Once we were home and I questioned Esme on what the Queen had said, I was made to understand that she had given us her blessing to marry! I could not contain my shock and also a little excitement when Esme explained it all, and I went to bed that night with the biggest smile on my face I had ever known.

My grin was still in place as I thought about the next few weeks that were ahead of us.

So much was happening at once that it was hard to keep up, but it was all good.

Edward would be coming home from town for Christmas, Charles would be starting to learn more with Lottie in the New Year, and the finishing of the oast houses would be done by Candlemas. On top of that all, the hunting season would pick up again after Christmas and Lord and Lady Cullen were hosting a hunting party, which I was also asked to attend.

Although the men would spend countless hours away from the house, their wives and family members that did not hunt also came to stay.

Esme had admitted that she normally did not like to hold such events, but if I was by her side, she would be happy. I agreed, of course, not knowing how to decline her just yet. It was a trick that I longed to practice.

Edward was now sending me letters daily and only yesterday he sent me _three_. Even if they were very short and to the point I loved every one of them.

I missed him terribly, even though it had only been a few days we had seen each other, but I knew that by Candlemas, I would be his. He had already told me that the day after Candlemas he would be on my doorstep and asking for my permission for him to court me.

Hence the grin on my face, because I told him that I would accept.

"Bells, when you marry Edward will we stay here at the farm?" Charles asked from the other side of the fence, and I stopped in my tracks.

What would we do? There was no way that Edward and the other children would live here. For one, there was no room and two, Edward was the future Lord — he could not live _here_.

That would mean that we would have to leave the farm, our birth home.

That would be hard. I knew it would be so, but it would be worth it if Edward was to love me.

I would give him anything; sacrifice anything to make sure that he was happy and content.

"I do not think so, Charles, but there are only memories here and we can take them with us wherever we end up." I smiled as I climbed over the five bar gate and winked at Charles.

Yes, I was now a young lady, over the age of a child, and now that Edward had shown a great deal in me, I expected that more would be required of me, but I was still Isabella Swan, a farm girl at heart — five bar gates included.

"You best make sure that Lady Cullen does not see you doing things like that, young lady," a voice made me smile and turn on the spot.

"Rosalie! Oh, how I have missed you. How are you, and the babe?" I asked as I rushed over to the side of the farm to greet her properly.

"I am well and the babe seems to have settled in, if the sickness is anything to go by," she laughed and linked her arm in mine.

"We have so much to catch up on." I grinned, walking us over to the house.

Rosalie stayed a little over an hour, which was so much longer than normally allowed in normal circumstances, but we had a lot to talk about with the farm and ourselves.

Charles was feeling tired from having his routine so disrupted over the last week or two, so she offered to sit with him tonight while I dined yet again with the Cullens.

It was now almost ordered that I was to dine with them at all available times and although I still felt somewhat out of place with them, I also loved to spend time with them.

Tonight would be different though.

Although it was not exactly permitted until it was made official, Alice had sent me a small letter this morning to say that she and Jasper would be announcing some big news tonight at dinner, and I did not have to guess what that would be.

I was so happy for her, and for him. I only wished that Edward could be here to hear the news.

"I will go and find that husband of mine and let him know of the plans for this evening. Honestly, Isabella, I am so happy for you and Charles. I have always known that you were meant for better, and this is your chance at true happiness and love. We could not be happier for you if we tried," Rosalie said at the door while I was showing her out and again and I smiled widely.

"I find it hard to contain the happiness, Rosalie," I giggled and we bade our goodbyes.

~(*)~

"Thank heavens for that," I sighed as I finished all of the chores and put down my rag.

I was so grateful that Carlisle had stepped in not so long ago, and told me of his plans for the farm. I think that if he had not, I would have worked myself into true exhaustion. Who knew that winter times could do so much to one's body?

Charles had gone to Master Emmett's earlier this afternoon, so all I had to do was clean myself up and wait for the carriage being sent from the Cullen's house.

I was still loathed to use that contraption, but I did not want to offend them by refusing.

The carriage came to a stop out the front of their house a little after four in the afternoon, and they were quick to come out to meet me, including the children.

"Hello, everyone. I hope you do not mind, but I have brought some cookies with me," I grinned as I held out the small box. I had made them this morning with the leftover dates that I had brought back with me from town and I did not want to have to throw them out if they went bad, so I rustled up a recipe for them.

The children eagerly took them from me making us all laugh.

"Where is Charlie?" Charlotte asked when we walked through the door, and she looked so sad.

"He is resting with the McCarty's this evening, Charlotte. He has been kept on his toes by staying here and he needs to rest a little," I said softly and was surprised that she nodded and took up my hand. Soon after, Henry did the same with my other one and they led me to the nursery.

We spent some time in there coloring with the set that Edward had sent back from town with us and I was happy to spend some time with them.

Charlotte had come out of her shell quite well once she had gotten to know me a little, and Henry never showed a problem with expressing himself. He liked cuddles and attention more than Charlotte, but she had her moments when she would sit by my side and encourage me to play with her pretty hair.

"Isabella! You must hurry yourself, Carlisle has just received news that Edward is gravely ill in town and we have all been called to be with him," Esme said tearfully as she rushed through the door to the nursery.

My chest ached and my stomach turned as I looked at her.

"What is it, Esme?" I asked through a quiet sob.

"They fear it is smallpox."

* * *

**I'm running now…. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Erm… I didn't run too far. Too many cigarettes kinda makes you get out of breath quickly and I am so unfit! Lol**

**Notes at the bottom…**

* * *

There is no cure for smallpox, but the most important breakthrough in fighting the disease was the development of vaccination. This involved giving a patient a weakened version of cowpox - a disease related to smallpox. This created a temporary immunity to smallpox, and saved the lives of millions of people worldwide. Smallpox may be complicated by secondary bacterial skin infection, corneal scaring, keratitis, arthritis, osteomyelitis, bronchitis, pneumonitis, pulmonary oedema and encephalitis. Smallpox can cause infertility in men, but so can many other diseases, poor diet and other lifestyle choices.

**Isabella Swan**

Nothing more was said as I jumped up, kissed the children on their heads, and followed Esme out of the room.

She pulled us into a room that I found out to be hers and Carlisle's bed chamber.

"I know you have ridden, and ridden bareback also, but how are you opposed to wearing trousers? I fear that I have not ridden a horse bareback in a long time, but haste is needed of us and a dress will hamper out time, I fear," she muttered as she walked over to a dresser and pulled out several articles of Carlisle's clothing, trousers included.

"I ride well and clothing does not faze me, hand them here," I said firmly holding out my hand for the first pair of trousers.

"Esme, it would not do you well to be with Edward, you know this," I stressed.

"And I will do worse if I was not by my son's side, this you know," And with her reply, we fell quiet.

We helped each other rid ourselves of our dresses and corsets and pulled on the trousers.

What a novelty!

Shirts came on next, and then some warmer clothing over the top.

I felt extremely uncomfortable in them all, but I knew we had to get to Edward fast and sitting in pretty dresses in a carriage would not make that happen.

As soon as we were dressed we ran down the stairs and met Carlisle by the door, his eyes widening a little.

"I have sent word by express for the doctors to go to the house, and for Alexandrina to be informed. We need to hurry," Carlisle said as he ushered us out of the back of the house toward the stables.

"Are you comfortable on a horse, Isabella?" he asked as the stables came into view.

"Yes, Sir, but I prefer to ride without tack," I replied out of breath as I kept up with his pace.

"Richard, remove the saddle and reins!" he shouted out to the member of staff. He was quick to do as he was told, and I took in the beauty that I was going to ride.

She must have been at least seventeen hands and was a dapple grey.

Beautiful.

She gave a small neigh and a snort before Carlisle helped me up onto her and I knew that we would be great companions during the ride to town.

"How long will it take us, Carlisle?" I asked while he helped Esme onto her own horse.

She looked heartbroken and I could tell that he was fighting his own emotions.

Myself? I was fighting hard, too, extremely hard, but I knew a long time ago that emotions could hinder what was going on around you and you had to pay particular care in your thoughts when a situation was quick to spiral.

I needed to stay strong, for the pair of them if I had to, and not let my mind run away with me.

"We can make it in a little over two hours if we ride hard. Can you do that, Isabella?" he asked in reply.

"Of course I can." I smiled, or tried to, and then we were off.

A Lord, a Lady, and a farm girl.

Two riding bareback.

Two women wearing men's clothes to town!

**~(*)~**

We made the journey in good time, and a little after seven in the evening we stopped our poor beasts outside the front of the house much to the dismay of the neighbors and people walking past us.

I let Esme and Carlisle walk ahead of me and I took the horses around the back to the small stable set up that Edward had at the rear of the house.

Not ten minutes later I walked into the house and the steward showed me to an ante chamber off of Edward's bed chamber where his parents sat with him.

I did not know how long I sat there waiting for news, but the longer it was, the more restless and upset I became.

After what felt like an age the door opened and a tall man with not a kind look about him walked out of the room, and glared at me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked briskly as I stood.

I had no idea who he was, and no doubt he knew nothing of me.

"Isabella Swan, Sir. How is he? How is Edward?" I asked gently, but the man continued to glare at me.

"Why do I have to inform you? I know not how you are connected to this family, but Edward is gravely ill and needs to be left alone," he hissed, and looked towards the door.

I took a step back from him, flinching from his body.

"I live on a farm on their property, Sir, but I rode here with the family," I replied unsure of how much to tell him. "Does he have a fever yet? Is he delirious?" I asked, fear creeping in.

"And what does a farm girl know of these things?" he asked with a sneer.

I had had enough and my pleasantries seemed to be useless with this man.

"I know a great deal, so do not take that tone with me," I all but growled while channeling my fear into something else as he stood in front of me. "He needs to be chilled if he has a fever, and he needs alcohol if he is delirious. Are you doing those things to help him?" I asked not caring for my bitter tone.

"How dare you order me about like some high and mighty woman. I am a physician to the Queen!" He glared at me further, but I would not be scared by him.

I had dealt with worse, and I could deal with him.

"Well congratulations, kind Sir. What would you wish for — a medal or a chest to pin it on?" I hissed making sure that he heard my sarcasm.

"I suggest you leave this room at once, and leave this business to the professionals, young girl. I will not have some farm girl walk about like she owns the place. You should learn to know your place," he retaliated.

"I may be just a young farm girl, _Sir_, but maybe you would like to know where my place is. That man in there — the one who has his mother weeping over him — is my future husband, and if Alexandrina was to know how you were speaking to me not only would she have your reputation, but your head. Yes, I am a farm girl. I do not deserve any special treatments, but let me tell you this. As a poor farm girl I am the _only _one who is immune to the smallpox, so I suggest you step aside and let me attend to _my_ patient while you gawp about like a fish out of water. Good day, Sir," I finished with a glare of my own, and pushed passed him.

As soon as I opened the door I was hit with a wave of heat from the fireplace, and I felt faint instantly.

"Carlisle, douse the fire and open the windows. It is too hot for him — infection will set in," I whispered as I finally took a glance at Edward.

He was lying on his back in the center of the bed looking extremely pale and weak, sweat pouring from him while his lips moved, but no sound came out. I thanked God that he was asleep, and would not suffer so much through this.

Carlisle gave a weak look to Esme and she nodded.

As soon as he had her confirmation he set about to cool the air and I turned to the other person in the room.

"I need a pint of _clean, warm _water and some cream of tartar. Also, I need some milk, rolled oats, and a square of muslin," I said firmly.

"Might I asked why, young lady?" the older gentleman asked softly as he stood up to meet me.

"Because I am going to get him well, and that is what I need," I replied turning my head to Edward.

The spots were all about him, even down to his arms.

"He is too far gone, Madam. It is in God's hands, and the best you can do is pray for his soul," he replied sadly.

"I would sooner fight for his life than pray for his soul, so would you mind bringing what I need?" I said thickly, but with a firm tone before I walked over to the bed and poured some water from Edward's jug into a bowl.

"Esme, I need you to gently dab the sweat from his skin, the salt from it can sting and blister the skin further, but do not use too much, we need the skin to dry out also," I said gently as I handed her the bowl and small cloth.

It was hard to see her so broken, but at my instruction she was quick to do as I asked.

Hope ignited in her eyes.

"The man you just dismissed was Edward's _personal _doctor, Isabella. While I understand that you do things different in the country, please do not ignite the doctor's temper," Carlisle said with a smile, and I giggled a little.

"If he was Edward's doctor, then who was the man who met me outside, because I think he will hate me for life, and make my name a very bad one in town." I smiled.

"That was his protégé, and physician to Alexandrina." Carlisle winked at me.

"I knew that much, he told me — quite pompously, I should add. He will not like me. Now, would you be loathed if I took these heavy covers off of Edward? He needs to cool down and cannot do that if he is so heavily weighed down by all of this," I said as I pointed to the thick blankets.

"Isabella, do as you wish. He is undressed underneath though," Esme said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Then maybe Carlisle will cover just that place with a cloth, or shirt?" I requested mutely, and he did while I turned my back.

When he was done I helped him fold down the blankets just as the doctor came back into the room.

I could not contain the gasp at the amount of spots on Edward, and the fear crept back in at how bad it looked for him.

I remembered once that there were a few cases near the village and how people talked of the disease, but to see it in such a fullness . . . I was _scared_.

"Can you please dissolve one ounce of the tartar in a pint of tepid water?" I asked the doctor who shocked me by agreeing and getting to work.

"Once it has cooled we need to have Edward sip the concoction if possible, it will help with the spots in his mouth and throat. That is what is the worst; if he has them there they can hinder breathing," I said almost to myself as I took the rolled oats and placed them in the center of the muslin square.

"Esme, do you have a ribbon?" I asked, and she handed me one from somewhere in the room a minute later.

I tied the oats in the square and then proceeded to dip the package into the milk.

"The milk softens the oats, and then we have to dab the skin. It helps dry out the spots and forms a crust on them, helping to heal. If they do not heal quick enough, he will scratch them and infection will set in. It is always the infection that can be fatal, not the disease itself." I said as I got to work myself.

~(*)~

Hours had passed since we had arrived at the house and I'd started to help Edward heal.

Because he _would_.

He would heal, and he would pull through this illness.

He was strong and healthy — he _had _to pull through.

The doctors came and went muttering cures and potions and debating on what next to do, but I refused to let them do anything.

The first doctor that I had met also came back into the room and started to question bleeding and leeches to rid the body, and he was lucky that I did not throw the bowl of milk at him — or worse. No one would cut him open or let him bleed through the use of leeches. It would only kill him quicker and they would have to get through me before getting to him.

The second doctor pulled the first from the room, and I was finally left in peace.

What most people did not know, was that while Edward was in this stage, he was almost over the worst of it. The disease had to have been in his body for at least two to three weeks before the spots appeared and if we could stave off infection, he would pull through. He would be weak for some time and of course, still be contagious until the spots had scabbed over, but he would pull through.

By the early hours of the morning Edward's body had started to stir, and he was murmuring incoherent words as his body healed slowly.

I let out a slow breath and looked towards both Esme and Carlisle.

They were both asleep in chairs on the other side of Edward's bed, and they looked beyond exhausted, even in their sleep. You could still see the lines of worry on their faces and they were not truly resting. Even in their sleep they worried for their son.

"Shh, it is okay, Edward," I cooed when he started to whimper in his sleep, and I was quick to wipe his head with the cool cloth.

"Is-isa," he murmured quietly into the dark room.

"I'm here, Edward. I'm here and you're going to fine," I said tearfully when his head gently leaned into my touch.

"Love-," he croaked softly, and I hoped to God that he was not going to say what I thought he was.

"No, Edward. Not here, not now," I begged as I felt hot tears sting my cheeks.

Not like this.

"_You."_

* * *

**Erm . . . should I run again? I don't get very far you know lol.**

**So, smallpox… It was an extremely common disease back then and with Edward working in import with fabrics, he was more likely to contract it from the continent.**

**Now, about sterility. Back then, it wasn't seen as the man who was sterile, in ****any**** case. It was always down to the women and with Edward already fathering two children, if they didn't have kids, the blame would have been put on Isabella's shoulders…. I'm not that harsh, but that's all I'm saying here hehe.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Woohoo! It's Friday!**

**Not much to say here, except, thanks for not killing me for the last couple of chapters, I really appreciate that (and so do my kids, so close to Christmas) and also, huge thanks to texasbella for working her ass off with this :)**

* * *

**Master Edward Cullen**

I knew the day after we dined with my cousin's that something was wrong.

I could not put my finger on it, but something felt off in my body, and I tried to hide it.

On the morn of my family and Isabella departing, all of them had mentioned that I looked tired, but I brushed off their comments. My attitude was blasé and I said that I was just tired.

It was the truth.

The day before Isabella was due to go home Ben had sent an urgent letter to me, and I was needed in work. I had ended up being there from seven that morn until late that night, and I still had work to do.

I bade everyone a goodbye and a safe journey, but I was loathed to not be in Isabella's company any longer.

I knew that she could not stay with me, and I could not return to the country with her at present, but she smiled her beautiful smile and kissed _my_ hand as she talked about me coming home soon and Christmas.

Yes, she had accepted my invitation to come to ours for the festivities, and I could not have been happier.

After they had left I took myself into my study to read over some papers, and that is when the pains started to set in. My back and head were worse than the rest of my body, and by early evening I took myself to bed and asked not to bed disturbed after I wrote a letter to Isabella.

I woke the following morning after a restless night to more pains and a high temperature, but I willed myself to rise from the bed and write another letter to Isabella. It was not much, but enough to tell her that I was thinking of her and that I hoped her and Charles were well.

I would dread to think of Isabella falling ill to whatever I had and suffering.

By the following morn I could barely move in bed for the pains and heat radiating from me, and when I saw the rash that had appeared I feared the worst.

I finally relented and let my man servant send for my doctor, but I do not remember him calling.

**~(*)~**

I must have been delirious at some point during my sleep, because I swear I could hear Isabella and feel her touch.

My skin ached and itched, but when she was touching me — in my mind — I felt calm.

I could not explain it, but it was soothing even if it was just my mind playing tricks on me.  
I knew I had been in and out of sleep, but I thought of nothing, dreamt of nothing, but pleaded for everything.

I could handle the rash. I knew I could, but the pain in my head and back was excruciating.  
I found it hard to move, but worse to keep still.

My eyes stang, even though they were closed and it felt like I was swallowing glass.

The only thing that calmed me was the scent of Isabella and her touch — if it really was her.

I did not know how long I was not myself, but when I heard the voices of Mother and Father mixed in with Isabella's I knew that I was not hearing things any longer.

They _must _have been here.

I knew that Mother would be here if she knew I was ill and Father would be right behind her of course, but what of Isabella?

Was she truly with me?

"Isa-," I wheezed out, and I instantly felt a cool cloth to my body.

"Shh, I am here, calm yourself." I heard her sweet voice drift over me, and I wished I had the energy to open my eyes.

**~(*)~**

"His chest and legs are worse than his face and neck, but we must keep up with trying to dry out the spots so that they scab." Isabella's sweet voice took over me again, but it pained me to hear her sounding so tired.

I felt stronger now, but even though the pain was receding the fever was not, and it caused me to ache further.

"How long will he be like this, doctor?" I heard my father's voice — it was strong, but filled with worry.

"Ask his nurse. She has a better understanding of this than even I do," he replied, and then it was Isabella's sweet laugh that broke through my thoughts.

"Isa-bella," I said thickly. My throat and mouth felt so dry and itchy.

"Hello, sleepyhead. You have had us worried," her soft voice replied right by the side of my face.

"Missed-you," I gasped out quickly fearing my throat would rip.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked, and I nodded in reply.

Not a minute later I felt the rim of a cold glass or cup pressing against my lips, and I drank down the cool water eagerly.

"You need to keep your eyes closed for me. Can you do that, Edward? If you open them, you can cause whatever blisters are there to burst and your eye sight can be affected." I heard the doctor talk this time and I was loathed to keep them close, but I nodded my head all the same.

"I'll still be here, Edward. I won't leave your side unless they drag me away."

Her sweet voice calmed me even more, and I must have drifted off to sleep again.

**~(*)~**

I did not know what day it was, or if it was even day or night, but as I let my eyes open just a touch I was rewarded with a beautiful sight indeed.

Isabella was asleep; her body resting in the chair, but her head was placed by my hand on the bed, and her hand gripped mine.

I turned my head ever so slowly, because it was still full of pain, and saw that my parents were also asleep in chairs by the small fire.

I let my fingers squeeze Isabella's a small amount to try and wake her up, and I was lucky enough to rouse her easily.

"Good morning, Edward, how are you feeling?" she asked sweetly, even though she looked beyond exhausted.

"I wish I . . . could say that I was feeling . . . well," I whispered. My voice was a stranger to me.

"Another drink?" she asked, and then helped me to sip more water from a glass.

"You have given us all a fright, Edward and I hope you have no plans to do it again anytime soon," she tried to joke, but I could sense the fear in her.

"I promise that I will not," I whispered.

Soon after, I fell asleep again.

**~(*)~**

"She has been an angel, Edward. A true angel, and she has not left your side unless she was forced to," Father said while I was propped up ever so slightly in bed.

I had asked Isabella to leave the room earlier, and I felt horrid, especially after everything she had done for me.

It was now the tenth of December, and I had seen my body for the first time since I became ill.

I was horrified with it all and I did not want Isabella to see me like this, even though rationally, I knew that she already had.

My body was littered with spots — huge ones, that were filled with infection.

I felt sick just to look at them, and I feared that Isabella would hate me for the sight of it all.

"I feel so bad to snap at her the way I did," I replied, my tone sheepish and full of hate for myself at the same time.

"No doubt you do, but do not worry. She will be back soon, and will put you in your place, no doubt," Father chuckled, and then reached for a glass of water again.

I was sick and tired of water, and that horrible drink that Isabella was forcing me to endure, but everyone agreed that it had helped me heal faster than what the doctor would have given me.

"Is she very mad with me?" I asked with a wince trying to sit up a little more to drink.

"No, not at all, but she is very tired, and of course very worried about you," Father replied, and I had to force myself to stay in the bed and not go looking for her.

"Would you ask her to come and see me?" I asked, and was pleased when he agreed

Ten minutes later I had the covers adjusted about myself properly, and when the knock came on the door I was quick to call her in.

She walked in looking terribly worn and tired, but the small smile playing on her lips had me smiling also.

"Isabella, I am so sorry, so very sorry indeed. Will you ever forgive me?" I asked with passion while I held my hand out to her.

When I had awoken properly at first I feared to let her touch me, but she laughed and explained that she was not able to catch the disease because she milked cows.

I was confused, and it took the doctor to explain that living with livestock and such had helped her treat me. Not only that, but because Father and Mother had spent so much time with her at the farm, they only developed a slight fever over the course of my illness and showed no further signs of it.

It was a miracle.

_Isabella _was my miracle.

"There is nothing to forgive, Edward," she replied taking up my hand in hers.

"That is not the point. I was harsh and I should not have been." I felt so bad.

"No matter. You are healing well, and after about ten days or so the spots will go and you can come home in time for Christmas." She grinned widely.

Just the thought of being at my home with her, my family and Charles was enough to lighten my heart, but I needed more, more of her and Charles, more happiness. My children needed more, as did the other members of my family.

"I love you, Isabella. I need you to know that. I have spent days in this bed stuck here in my thoughts, and I cannot go another day without telling you," I said in a rush as my cheeks burned, and not because of the fever.

"I know. You have told me, and each time you have said it, you have said it with a stronger conviction. I was so scared when you said it the first time, scared that you were giving up, but the next time was stronger and the time after that stronger still." she whispered as we looked at each other deeply. "And I love you, too, Edward. Although I did not realize what I was feeling was love. It took a strong talking to by your mother to get me to see reason, but I do love you — more than I thought was possible," she replied thickly, and all I wanted to do was kiss her — but I could not.

Not yet.

But . . .

"Isabella, would you be able to find me some paper and a pen please. I need to send a letter to someone."

* * *

**Ooooo, who's he writing to? The next update will tell you lol.**

**And see, he's not dead! Lol**

**And don't worry about the whole sterile thing… they will have babies, trust me. :)**

**When do you want the next update? Please remember that I am just a mere woman, I can't control time, so I can't go back and post it, like, yesterday lol. **

**xXx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry! This took longer to get up than what I thought. Hopefully this chapter will make it up to you :)**

* * *

**11th December 1843**

**~ The night before ~**

**Master Edward Cullen**

_My dearest Edward,_

_I did not think it would take long for you to propose, but you are taking drastic actions not to wait until Candlemas, are you not?_

_When I first received your letter today, I was most grieved to learn that you were so terribly ill. I knew that you were in bed, but I was not informed as to why. To learn that I could not come and help your mother care for you grieved me further, but to know that Isabella was standing in my place, and doing such a remarkable job has eased me greatly._

_How could I deny the happiness of my favorite couple, especially after what you have both been through? Well, I can not, and it would be my pleasure to grant you permission, but please remember the rules of mourning. While you will be married, do not forget the circumstance that Isabella is in. I would not like for gossip to spread. Try to keep the news to our family, if at all possible._

_When you are well, I am sure that a wonderful __second __wedding or blessing can be arranged, perhaps at St. James' palace? The lighting there is beautiful and I have so many fond memories there — yours would be another to add to my collection._

_Get well soon,_

_Alexandrina x_

I had memorized her letter from the moment Isabella put it into my fingers, and I think that even when I slept, I smiled.

Isabella did not know what I was planning. I did not want to hurt or alarm her by withholding the information any longer than I needed to so before she went to bed I sat up in my own and carefully took her hand.

I was still so weak and tired, but having her by my side gave me the strength that I needed.

"Isabella, I wish to tell you that I love you. I am not a master of love, and up until recently have only loved my family and my children, but you came into my life so unexpectedly and my heart was not my own after that. Through this short, but painful illness, I have learnt one thing, that is clear," I said breathlessly when her fingers gripped mine.

Nervous, I paused to take a sip of water.

"I could be respectful and wait until Candlemas, but I have seen with my own eyes the pain such an illness can have with not just the sufferer, but the people surrounding them also. In my sleep I think I cried too many times at leaving my children, and you, if the illness grew worse. That scared me, more than I could ever explain. I have seen not just my children lose their mother, but you and Charles lose yours also, and that is a fear that will continue to haunt me."

I was rambling and needed to get my bearings.

"What I am trying to say, although it is not coming so easy, is that I wish to marry you, Isabella."

She gasped, and her tiny hand flew to her mouth.

"As soon as possible. I want to marry you and know that you are well cared for, that my children will have a mother that will love them unconditionally, and I know that it would be you to do that, to love them as your own. But more than that, I wish to marry for love. Alexandrina has given her permission for us to marry, right now, if you wish, or I will wait until you are ready, but please know that I love you so deeply, so unconditionally, that I swear my heart aches when we are not together," I said with my eyes closed.

Fear again had taken hold of me, and I was loathed to look into Isabella's eyes and see rejection.

"Ask me, Edward. Ask me what you wish to know," she said sweetly, and when I opened my eyes tears were strolling down her cheeks, but the beautiful smile that I had grown to love so long ago was firmly on her face.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

**Lady Cullen**

"Headstrong boy," I laughed while I walked into the kitchen to obtain some soup for him.

Last night not only had he properly woken and was recovering, slowly, but surely, he also proposed to Isabella!

I could not believe it until I had seen the letter he had asked his father to write for him.

He had sent it to Alexandrina. His words desperate and all but pleading with her as head of the church — and a person to whom everyone looked up to — to waiver Isabella's mourning so that he could marry her as soon as possible.

Poor Isabella was like a fish out of water the whole time after Edward had sprung the proposal on her even though she'd accepted readily.

She could not understand that as head of the church Alexandrina had more power than the Vicar in deciding certain delicate issues, and who was to argue with the Queen if she gave them permission to marry.

As soon as Edward had his reply from Alexandrina it was all systems go.

It would be a very small affair; just the happy couple, myself, and my beloved and maybe a few others. We would be standing in as witnesses for them, but it did not mean that

Alexandrina did not have her own stipulations to the union.

She had delightfully _demanded _that they re-marry at St James' palace in town so that all could attend once Edward was well and had recovered in the New Year.

Isabella had blanched at the idea, but Carlisle had gently reminded her that if she were to marry Edward — whether that be tomorrow or in six months — she would have a certain level of responsibilities on her shoulders that had nothing to do with the farm.

That brought on a whole other conversation about what would be expected of her once they were married, but we calmed her fears, letting her know that nothing would be too hard until she and Edward were Lord and Lady themselves, far into the future, we hoped.

On top of this, Isabella had worried that Charles and Edward's children would not be here to see her them, but she was assured that everyone would be there at the _next _wedding, to which she groaned.

Tomorrow, as it was now decided, would be a very personal and private union between the two of them, and then come Candlemas, hopefully, there would bigger a bigger celebration.

"Michael, would it be possible for some thick soup for Master Edward?" I asked once I had entered the kitchen, and Michael gave me a swift nod before getting to work on warming some stock in the pan.

"Would it also be possible for me to ask you to bake a cake? Now, this is supposed to stay within the household, so make sure your tongue does not run away with you, but Edward and Isabella are to be married tomorrow in his room," I grinned, and Michael joined in with me.

"That is wonderful news, Lady Cullen. I am so pleased for the happy couple, and I will make sure that it stays within these walls." He smiled widely, and pulled down a book from above the range cooker.

We decided on a simple sponge cake with white icing, and refused the heavy fruit cake that was normally used for such occasions. Edward was barely able to stomach a little soup, so a heavy cake would not do well with him.

After we had decided what would be best and Michael had finished with the soup, I took the large tray up to Edward's room to speak with the very happy couple.

I found Isabella perched on the side of Edward's bed, holding hands with him and stroking a cool cloth over his head.

"He is in and out of sleep, but that is the fever working it's way through his body. I am glad that this just a mild case and not worse," she whispered not taking her eyes from him.

Yes, she did love him.

You could not miss it in her eyes and touches.

**~(*)~**

"Esme, I have nothing to wear. What can I do to make myself better for him?" Isabella asked nervously while we waited in her room for the Vicar.

He had been summoned by Alexandrina herself to perform the ceremony, and he needed to speak with Isabella beforehand.

Poor Isabella had been a nervous wreck while Carlisle and myself had spoken with her at length on what to expect with the small ceremony and afterwards, but as Carlisle left the room I saw another panicked look in her eyes.

That was when I had to don my mothering cap once again and explain to her what to expect when Edward was well, and _marital _duties would start.

I had to hold in my giggles when I explained what to expect from start to finish, and Isabella blushed enough for the whole country.

She seemed mortified.

"Just let it be a natural thing, Isabella. Do not rush and do not fear. Men may be tyrants in court or in business, but they must be gentle in the bedroom and he should know this. If he is not, then you tell him so and spend the night in a guest room. It will make him think twice, let me tell you." I grinned.

I found a simple dress that I knew would fit her from my own closet soon after she aired her worries, and we were lucky to have enough time for her to try it on before the Vicar called.  
It fit her like a glove, and she looked radiant when she looked in the mirror.

"I am getting married tomorrow, Esme. How did that happen?" she asked as her eyes caught mine in the mirror.

"Because you are an angel sent to us and my son." I answered honestly.

* * *

**Guess what? My beloved BFF (in the whole world with pinky promises included) and betas, texasbella HAS BEEN PUBLISHED! As this site doesn't allow links, it's gonna be a bitch to give you one, but if you want a copy, please PM me and 'll try and work out how to get you think link.**

**See you tomorrow for the wedding! Lol**

**xxx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Good evening all!**

**Important AN at the bottom, so please read? mwah**

* * *

**12th December 1843**

**Isabella Swan**

I thought that I might not have slept much last night after writing a letter to Charles.

I did though.

The days preceding last night had been long and arduous, but they were well worth it when I saw Edward mending by the day.

I was so glad that the smallpox that he had were not too terrible, even though the fever had been touch and go for a while. The majority of blisters on his body were on his trunk, legs, and back, but despite what he thought — he was still beautiful to me.

He had snapped at me when he first saw them for himself and yes, I was hurt, but I knew it was not in his character to be so harsh. After I spoke with Carlisle I knew that Edward was above everything — _scared_.

He feared that I would not wish to look at him in the current state that he was in, but he could not have been more wrong if he tried.

And I told him so.

He was so apologetic. I felt horrid for thinking of arguing with him, so in the end I let him tell me everything on his mind, and then I shared my own thoughts.

Later that night, he held my hand while he explained his love of me, his fears, his wishes, and I was overtaken by feelings that I did not know how to cope with.

His gentle words and his soft touches to my skin opened up my heart in a way I never thought possible, and I knew that I truly loved him — as a woman loves a man — and I felt my chest swell so much I feared that it would break apart.

He asked very reverently if I would consent to be his wife, and there was no way that I could refuse him.

To watch his face when I replied with my answer was pure perfection personified.

The smile he gave radiated about the room, and as he sat up our lips brushed together ever so slightly.

The tingle that consumed me after that was beyond anything I could have ever described, even though I was a little shocked at his boldness.

He smiled radiantly, and I joined in with him as he explained that as I'd consented to be his wife, we could be a little bolder with our affection toward each other as long as we stayed respectful of each other until our wedding day.

Our wedding day!

I never dreamed or even thought about the prospect of marrying. Even when I had allowed myself to think of it just a little, I never thought that it would be for love.

Oh how wrong I was, and so happy to be wrong at that!

I hated that I would have to leave him to his room, but I had no choice in the matter. We both needed rest, and as there was nothing more I could do medically for him it would not be right to stay in the room all night — engaged to be married or not.

The following morning Esme informed me that I would need to speak with the Vicar who would be visiting, and talk with him about our marriage and my mourning. I also needed to talk with him because I had no parent or guardian, so it was important that I knew what I was doing and what would be expected of me as a wife.

It did not take long for him to talk about everything that needed to be covered, and once he left — after making sure that I knew how to respect the memory of Mamma in a correct fashion — I was able to sit by Edward's side again.

He was in great spirits and had managed to write a letter to his own children about our good news.

I was secretly worried about how they would react, but he assured me that they loved me as much as he had grown to love Charles.

That thought warmed me; it truly did.

Once the excitement had settled in for the night we talked about what would now be expected of me from Edward's point of view, and although I was unhappy with the majority of it, as long as he was by my side I knew I would endure it.

He explained that at some point I would have to officially be presented at court. Not as a debutante, but as his wife. He sniggered at that thought, and when I pressed him for further information he explained how many young girls would be heartbroken that not only himself, but his brother also would be starting a new season in town freshly married and off of their lists of potential suitors.

I could not stop my grin at that information, even though I was very nervous to attend.

He calmed my fears considerably when he said that I had already dealt with the hard part — meeting his cousin,-and now that she would be family to me, my life, although changed, would be infinitely better.

I was told that I would be by his side at all times, unless it was after a meal and the women went to sit separately from the men, but other than that, we would be together.

Small talk led us on to discuss about the farm and the business plans that we were halfway through completion.

I was very concerned that I would have to leave the farm at the cost of their pocket, but Edward had a plan for that. One that he would not tell me until he thought I was ready — whatever that meant.

That had all happened last night and it was now morn, and the day of my wedding to Edward.

I was beyond nervous as I sat in the bed where Esme had ordered me to stay.

I'd not seen much of her yesterday because she was out of the house, but when she woke me this morn at a very early time she asked me to stay in bed until she had returned to me.

When she walked in the door she and her maids were carrying boxes of heaven knows what and a large tray of breakfast.

"I do not expect you to eat it all, but today will be a long one. The maids are drawing you a deep bath for when you have finished with your food, and then the fun will begin." She grinned, and placed the tray on my lap.

I finished the jam and toast which seemed light, but I took in the rest of the meal with a little disdain. I was still not used to eating so much. What person eats so much as soon as they wake?

I managed what I could, but it wasn't much. Esme finally relented and took my tray away, but made sure to leave me with my normal cup of tea.

When the tray was disposed of she guided me out of bed and toward the bathroom. I had already had a shallow bath the day after I had arrived, but not since, and now I was shocked.

The bath had been filled almost to the top, and I feared that if I got in it would overflow and flood the floor.

Esme laughed at my expression, but soon calmed as she dismissed the staff and then helped me undress.

To my delight the bath did not overflow, and I laid back against a cotton cloth so as not to bruise my back on the copper tub.

We spoke softly about a few things including Edward and Jasper as children while I soaked and cleaned my body.

The bath cooled down, and I was ready to get out and get dressed, but Esme slowed me.

"There is one more thing you need, I think." She smiled while she wrapped a bath gown around my body and made me sit in a chair opposite the dressing table.

I watched carefully while she walked over to the door and opened it wide enough to let someone in.

"Alice!" I squealed like a little girl when she walked into the room with flowers in her hands, and wearing a beautiful light blue dress.

"How could I not be your bridesmaid when Jasper would be Edward's groomsman?" she giggled while I stood up and rushed to hug her.

"I am so happy that you are here, but how so? Edward is ill — you should not be here," I said in quiet awe.

"I am in the same situation as you with regards to small pox because I had cow pox as a child, as no doubt you had, and Jasper said he did not care if he were to be ill, he would not miss his brother's wedding," she laughed, and gave an exaggerated roll of her eyes.

"So, are we ready to make Isabella even more beautiful?" Esme finally cut in, and we both nodded in reply.

It did not take the women long to decide on how I should have my hair and as much as I fought, Alice won the argument on having my eyebrows shaped again.

The memory of the last time I had it done was still fresh in my mind, but that was mainly because it was the night I first met Edward and of course, the night Mamma passed to be with Father.

I let myself shed a tear or two for her, but Esme assured me that Mamma would not like me to weep for her on my wedding day, and I had to agree.

"Now, Isabella. You have been given a present, and before you balk please be aware that Edward has already been told about it and he is happier than anyone could have guessed. So I do hope that you accept it graciously," Esme said cautiously as she walked to the door to call a maid.

Alice giggled and winked at me, but I was left confused.

Who would have given me a gift that would have made Edward so happy?

I knew that it would not have been another surprise like Alice, and that no one would have brought the children here because of the shroud of illness that hung over the house.

Esme and another maid walked back into the room carrying a large cream box with a deep red ribbon around it. A huge bow sat on the top.

"What in heavens is that?" I asked as I turned my body in the chair to look at them properly.

Once the box was deposited onto the bed, Alice all but dragged me out of the chair and toward the ominous box.

"There is a card, would you like to read it?" Alice giggled lightly again, and I nodded.

Esme took it off of the top of the box and handed it to me with a smile on her face as she stood next to Alice.

It did not take me long to work out who the card was from since the wax seal on the back was still intact, and my nerves hit a high as I opened it and read the card's small words.

_My dearest Isabella,_

_Words cannot express my gratitude at the level of care and love that you have shown my cousin, and I just know that we will be fast friends as well as cousins. Please accept this gift from Albert and myself and know that we are thinking of you and Edward on your very special day._

_Alexandrina_

_x_

"Oh heavens," I gasped.

The Queen wrote to me and said that we would be cousins. The _Queen _would be my cousin!

Before I could stop myself a boisterous laugh broke out from between my lips.

How absurd this all was!

I handed the card to Esme so that they could read it before I went to pull on the ribbon that sealed the box closed.

"How — how is this possible?" I stuttered out as I saw the contents of the beautiful box.

"And now I can understand why it was so heavy," Esme exclaimed happily as she fingered the fabric of the gown that lay neatly folded inside the box.

"Lift it out and let us see, Isabella!" Alice squealed excitedly and bounced on her toes.

I did as she asked and they both helped me as it was just too heavy for me to lift.

"It is beautiful!" Esme cried with what I hoped were happy tears as we laid it out on the bed so we could look.

The Queen of all people had sent me a dress that was, of course, fit for royalty.

It was a warm cream color and had hand-embroidered roses and petals along the edges of the outer skirt and along the hem at the bottom, but as well as that, it had a beautiful long train sweeping from the back and I was stuck in awe at it.

"Well, Isabella, soon-to-be cousin to the Queen, there is no escaping a corset with this," Esme laughed and for once I joined in.

* * *

**Okay, so originally I had this finished in the next two chapters. Well actually, one chapter and a small epi, but that's now changed. So far I have up to chapter 38 (and a bit) written, so please, if you want anything written in that you'd like to see, it would be great to hear from you all. :)**

**Picture of the dress is in my group and in TWCS under the same chapter :)**

**The next chapter will be up in the morning xxx**


	34. Chapter 34

**Woo hoo, it's nearly the weekend! **

**Another important AN at the bottom :)**

* * *

**Master Edward Cullen**

As the Law stated a marriage must take place in the morn, and certainly not after three in the afternoon, and I was pleased.

The sooner we were wed the better in my book.

I knew that in my current health I could not do much — if anything — with my new wife, but to know that she would forever be mine was enough for me for the present.

Father came to help me bathe first thing, and stayed with me while I was dressed by my manservant.

I would normally have dismissed him, but I was weaker than usual and needed help. I might have been stubborn at times, but I did not want to tire before I was even wed.

"How about I tie your cravat?" a voice asked, and stunned — I turned on the spot.

There in all his glory was my brother, and I was beyond pleased to see him. He was propped up against the door frame with a smile that was certainly infectious.

"Look at you!" I replied with a grin as he was dressed up quite formally, even his unruly hair that mirrored mine had been tamed into place.

"I could say the same for you, but if she is content to marry such a sight, what have I to say in the negative?" he laughed, but I knew he was joking.

I gently brushed away the servant, and Jasper took his place helping me dress along with Father.

Small talk was done and a cigar or two exchanged between the three of us, and the look in Father's eyes when he watched us was nothing short of proud.

Our idle chatter turned to Jasper as soon as we finished our last cigar and to see him so happy and content warmed my heart greatly.

"Alice's father is here also, and we are due to stay until we all return to the country together just before Christmas." Jasper grinned at me when he helped me sit down carefully on the edge of the bed.

"That is welcomed news. I think we will be here for at least another week, and it will be great to catch up with you all and to get to know her father. Now tell me, have you proposed to her?" I asked simply, but with a smile.

"I have, and she accepted. She only asked that we delay until Isabella is out of mourning so that she can stand by Alice's side. Now I do not know what the plans will be with regards to Isabella . . ." He grinned before carrying on. "And I am afraid to say that I have already upset her father. He had offered me Alice's dowry, and I flat out refused the man. He was gasping like a fish out of water when I said that I would not take a penny from him and that I only wanted her love in return. I swear he thought I was drunk!" he exclaimed, and we all laughed along with him.

Soon after I was made ready we all walked downstairs at a slow pace, and I tried to reign in my anger at how weak I had become in such a short amount of time.

I had to stop several times and lean on either Father or Jasper, but they said nothing, and I was pleased with that.

"Edward, Isabella has asked that we all sit throughout the service. She is not used to wearing such a heavy gown and she is afraid that she may feel ill if she stands for too long with the weight of it," Mother whispered in my ear after she walked into the room and I nodded.  
Of course I would not want her to be ill, not in the slightest.

"Did she like the gown?" I asked quietly, and Mother's replying smile and nod was all I needed.

I hadn't seen it of course, but Albert had written to me to ask me if Alexandrina could send it to her, and I'd readily replied in the positive.

If Isabella needed anything, it was the assurance that she was accepted into our family by _everyone_.

Mother grinned at me once more, and then kissed my cheek before leaving the room again.

A few minutes later she walked back in with the Vicar, and we all made small talk before Jasper sat at the pianoforte. He was a gifted musician, and when he offered to play the bridal march for Isabella, I could not refuse.

Just as the light music flowed into the room, I turned around to face the door and smiled widely.

Alice looked like a vision in her dress. I gave her a small nod as she walked toward us carrying a small posy of flowers.

I kissed her cheek and thanked her for being with us before she went to stand by Mother.

And then Isabella walked in the room with her arm on my father's.

I had no words to describe the dress or how she looked.

No words at all.

The dress was a deep cream color — almost gold, and was covered in roses along the edges and seams. It was pure perfection, and how it looked on her body was nothing short of breathtaking. It had what appeared to be a train following the dress and it just called out regal.

Her hair was pinned up to the side, which was the fashion in town, and her long, flowing locks curled down over one of her bare shoulders and shone in the morning light.

What rendered me breathless though was her shining eyes — so bright and alert — and her beautiful smile.

She looked beyond radiant.

"My beautiful bride," I whispered to her as she stopped by my side, and Father placed her hand in mine.

The Vicar gave us a light cough. We smiled as we looked away from each to face him and our makeshift altar in front of the fireplace.

He gave us a kind grin and motioned for us to sit and we all followed his direction.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men, and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

The room was silent as I knew it would be, and after a moment's breath the Vicar carried on.

"I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together otherwise than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful."

We all nodded to his words and let the severity of them sink before the ceremony continued and then he turned to me.

"Wilt thou have this Woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" he asked, and I smiled softly at Isabella before answering.

"I will," I said firm and sure.

He smiled at me, and then turned to Isabella.

"Wilt thou have this Man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will," Isabella replied, and although her voice was soft it was strong and full of conviction.

"Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?" the Vicar asked, and we all smiled when Alice stood in.

"I do," she grinned.

"So be it." The vicar nodded and took Isabella and my hands, joining them in front of us before asking me to recite the vows that had long been used.

"I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take thee, Isabella Marie Swan to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I plight thee my troth," I said gently while looking between our joined hands and her beautiful face.

She smiled tearfully as she was asked to say the same, and although she stumbled a few times it was perfect to me. To hear her words, the words that would bind us together until the day we died, would forever stay with me, never to be forgotten.

"Now, may I have the rings?" the Vicar requested.

This was something that I had been waiting for.

Father had gone into town yesterday to procure them, and as soon as I'd seen them in his hand I knew that they were perfect for us.

They were made of gold and were simple bands, but they signified so much for us.

"I would like for you to take up your partner's rings and repeat after me while placing the ring on the finger," the Vicar said clearly.

"With this Ring I thee wed, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow, In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." We both repeated the words, and I fought hard to keep the emotion level in my voice as I watched Isabella place the ring on my finger and when I did the same for her.

"Let us pray," he cut in, and we all bowed our heads in unison.

We murmured the Lord's Prayer together, and my fingers were running over hers as we spoke.

"Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder. For as much as Edward and Isabella have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands, I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you, the Lord mercifully with his favor look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace, that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen. You may kiss the bride," he smiled warmly at me.

There was no hesitation on my part.

I leant in slowly and tipped her head up to mine, and our lips touched.

"Hello, my beautiful wife." I grinned.

* * *

***sniffs* They're married! :D**

**Okay, so here's the AN.**

**I know that this year has been hard on all of us financially and it's even more difficult with it being this time of year, but please consider donating to ToysforTots. There have been some amazing authors sign up for this and for just $5 which is about £3.10 (cheaper than a box of chocolates or a bottle of wine) you can really make a difference.**

**Also, texasbella and I have signed up :) lol. texasbella has her own story submitted, but not only that, but we are submitting a future take for ****Boys and Their Toys**** which will ****NOT ****be posted to our joint account at a later date. **

**Again, I know that it's hard with money at the moment, but if you could help, even just a little, it would be so gratefully received and put to such an awesome use.**

**If you can help, please go to:**

**(let's see if I can be clever with this)**

**All the W's **

**christmaswishescompilation**

**Dot**

**blogspot**

**Dot**

**Com**

**If you can't get it to work, please PM and I'll try and do it another way, but don't give up.**

**More of this story tomorrow or Sunday, depending on how good the kids and work are to me xxxx**


	35. Chapter 35

**I could give you a million reasons why this is late, but none of them really matter in the grand scheme of things after what has happened over the last week.**

**I don't want to come across as some soppy cow, but hug your families a little tighter this Christmas, yeah? **

* * *

**Isabella Cullen**

I was the future Lady Cullen, cousin to the Queen, and wife of Edward Cullen.

How did this all happen?

One minute I was Isabella Swan, farm girl and caregiver to my young brother, fearful of how hard life would be and now I was sitting in a shared bedroom with my husband, and watching him while he slept!

As much as I tried, I found it incredibly hard to wrap my head around the notion of it all.

It was not so long ago that I was milking cows and tending to my family home with my young brother, and now I sat in a room that was covered in gilded furniture and beautiful paintings.

And it was our wedding day.

Our wedding day — albeit somewhat different to what was normally the done thing — was perfect in every way to me, and I would not have changed it for all the tea in China.

After our small service, Esme and Carlisle went to the kitchen to hurry along the large luncheon meal that Esme had planned, and Jasper and Alice sat with Edward, myself, and the

Vicar and Alice's father.

They had expressed an interest at being married in town, but Alice knew that she had too many friends and family back home to see it through.

Edward had even offered at one point, for people to stay in his house here for the ceremony so they were going to ponder on it for a little while. As much as they were eager to be married they also knew that it would only happen once so they refused to be rushed until they had spoken about it together at length.

Even from my chair I could see how much they loved each other, and I was happy that my friend had found such a man as Jasper. I was sure that he would cherish her in the way she needed and deserved.

They were happy to live in the village that Alice did, so I knew that they would always be close to us and we would be able to see each other as often as we liked.

Jasper and Edward were happy to talk property and included Alice's father in their talk, but Alice and I talked about the children. I missed them so much and even though I knew that Charlotte and Henry were not mine, I thought and felt as though they were and I could not wait to go home to see them and Charles.

Our meal was served quickly, and although I was sure that I would not be able to eat all that was put on my plate, the company and talking took my mind off of the food.

"How do you feel?" I asked Edward when the talk died down. I was so worried that he would tire soon and his improvements would be set back with his health. His smile was radiating into the room, but his eyes looked ever so tired.

"I am well and so happy, my love." He replied, but I knew better.

He was happy, that much I knew, but he was not well. It had been almost forgotten that he had been so ill and in his bed, and I knew that it would not be long before he was back there — but not just yet.

No, it was time to celebrate with his — _our_ — family.

I was still a little unsure of them despite everything they had done for Charles and myself, but I loved them nonetheless. Thinking about it, it was not really _them_ that made me feel like this, but their situation in life. Could I really stand up next to Edward and be the wife that he deserved?

I hoped that I could, because I knew that I loved him and that I could not live without him now.

"Edward, Isabella. Carlisle has booked us into a hotel for the night so that you can rest yourselves. I know from what Isabella has told us that you will not be able to travel until you are rested and healed, so make the most of it because I have already dispatched a letter to the children." Esme explained with a smile at both of us when the meal was over and done with.

I must have blushed a thousand different shades of red when Esme smirked at me and stood from the table.

Would _that_ be expected of me when Edward was so ill?

"Isabella, as everyone is leaving, would you like to come to our room and maybe read for a little while as I rest? I would hate to be so far from you so soon after being wed," Edward whispered, and I found myself nodding my head.

Reading I could do.

And reading I did.

Out loud.

Edward had claimed that he loved to hear my voice, so I took a book from his study once we had said our goodbyes to everyone and then settled into what was now _our _room.

From the look of how it was set up now, Esme had wasted no time in moving my belongings out of the guest room that I was staying in, and into the now shared room.

To say I was beyond nervous was an understatement.

"Isabella, stop chewing your lip off. It is just me, _Edward_. The silly man who milked cows," he chuckled softly as I stared at the large bed.

No longer did it house an ill Edward, burning up with fever and suffering.

Now it meant something so much _more, _and I could not find the words to describe how it made me feel.

I was scared, yes. Nervous, most definitely. But most of all, I felt loved by him and it was enough to calm some of my fears.

"I feel so out of sorts. I do not know what to make off all of this. I came to town to get you well, and now I am your wife," I murmured before looking at him.

He was still a little spotty, but nothing that would stop me loving him because I did not care for looks. He cared for me, made me feel safe, and loved me, I hoped, as much as I loved him.

"I was thinking this morning and maybe . . . well, I was thinking that it might be a good idea for us to wait until we are home before we find ourselves in an intimate position? I still feel somewhat uncomfortable with how I look at present, and I want to have my strength back – to care for you as a husband should," he whispered, his tone full of embarrassment along with a blush.

I sighed deeply in relief.

"I think that would be a good idea." I smiled and led him over to the bed.

**~oOo~**

**Edward Cullen**

Isabella was my wife.

I could not believe that she had said yes and we had exchanged our vows.

Could a man die from happiness?

I think I could have when we kissed in front of our loved ones and we were proclaimed husband and wife.

Not only that, but I was gaining another child into my life, and as much as I knew that Charles would not be my son but a brother-in-law, he was still too young to care for himself and needed a father figure around him.

I could not hold in the smile as we sat on the edge of the bed and we agreed to write a letter to the children ourselves before I rested and she read to me.

I loved to hear her voice, even when she was a cross little kitten and her claws came out in her words.

Though we knew that Mother had written to the children, we still explained that I had been ill and how we were wed this morning, and I made sure to give more details of Isabella's dress to Charlotte, knowing full well that she would demand them if we did not.

"Isabella, would you feel uncomfortable if I undressed? As much as I like to be dressed the cloth is making my skin itch," I said carefully, and watched her closely for her reaction.

I knew that she was terribly nervous about our intimacy, and I hated it. I hated to know that she was uncomfortable, so if she did not want me to undress, I would not. I refused to lose sight of the knowledge that while I had done this before, she had not.

"It is fine. I was hoping to rid myself of this dress, but I do not know how to do it myself and I do not know where your mother has put my belongings," she answered timidly.

"I could give you one of my winter night shirts if you like, and I could, I mean I could help, with your dress, I mean, if you would like," I stammered, the nervousness of possibly seeing her with little on taking over my thoughts.

"Would you mind? Would it not make you uncomfortable?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I would prefer to know that you were comfortable above my own feelings, Isabella," I said as I stood up and held out my hand to her.

Not a moment later, and I was stripping down to my underclothes and handing them to Isabella to put down for me. I then went into my large wardrobe to procure a shirt for Isabella to wear.

Once I had taken my largest – and longest – shirt out for her, I turned and smiled at her hoping to calm her nerves.

She gave me a small smile in reply, and then turned her back towards me showing the laces on the back of her gown.

With nervous, trembling fingers I reached out and took the small lace cord into my fingers and tugged on it gently.

I was in my own personal hell.

* * *

**So? Why is Edward so nervous? It's not like he's a virgin, so what are your thoughts?**

**I have one more chapter that's beta'd at the moment, but I won't push texasbella to do any more at the moment, because her original fiction story comes before this one, so I will get the story out as and when I can.**

**I have written up to chapter 40 and I think (possibly) that this story will have about 45-50 chapters, depending on how the characters are to me (they have a way of taking over)**

**Hopefully I will see you all before Christmas, but if not, congratulations on surviving the end of the world, have an amazing Christmas and a brilliant New Year (minus the hangovers)**

**Loves you!**

**xXx**


	36. Chapter 36

'n Geseende Kersfees en 'n voorspoedige Nuwejaar -Een Plesierige Kerfees - Gezuar Krishtlindje - I'd - Miilad Said Oua Sana Saida - Shenoraavor Nor Dari yev Pari Gaghand - Tezze Iliniz Yahsi Olsun - Zorionstsu Eguberri. Zoriontsu Urte Berri On - Bodo Din Shubh Lamona - Vesele Vanoce – Nedeleg - laouen na bloavezh mat - Tchestita Koleda; Tchestito Rojdestvo Hristovo - Nadolig Llawen a Blwyddyn Newydd Dda - Kung His Hsin Nien bing Chu Shen Tan - Gun Tso Sun Tan'Gung Haw Sun - Kung Ho Hsin Hsi. Ching Chi Shen Tan - Nadelik looan na looan blethen noweth - Mitho Makosi Kesikansi - Sretan Bozic - Prejeme Vam Vesele Vanoce a stastny Novy Rok - Gladelig Jul  
Vrolijk Kerstfeest en een Gelukkig Nieuwjaar - Gajan Kristnaskon - Roomsaid Joulu Puhi - Cristmas-e-shoma mobarak bashad - Hyvaa joulua - Joyeux Noel - Noflike Krystdagen en in protte Lok en Seine - yn it Nije Jier - Froehliche Weihnachten - Kala Christouyenna - Mele Kalikimaka - Mo'adim Lesimkha. - Chena tova - Bada Din Mubarak Ho - Kellemes Karacsonyi unnepeket - Gledileg Jol - Selamat Hari Natal - Idah Saidan Wa Sanah Jadidah - Nollaig Shona Dhuit - Buon Natale or Buone Feste Natalizie- Shinnen omedeto. Kurisumasu Omedeto - Khristougena kai Eftikhes to Neon Etos - Sung Tan Chuk Ha  
Priecigus Ziemas Svetkus un Laimigu Jauno Gadu- Lettish Lithuanian - Linksmu Kaledu - Nollick ghennal as blein vie noa- Meri Kirihimete - Shub Naya Varsh - Merry Keshmish - Matlhatse le matlhogonolo mo ngwageng o moswa. - God Jul Og Godt Nytt Aar - En frehlicher Grischtdaag un en hallich Nei - Yaahr - Bon Pasku i Felis Anja Nobo - Errymay ristmaskay - Wesolych Swiat Bozego Narodzenia - Feliz Natal _(Used in Portugal, Brazil and several former Portuguese colonies)_  
Mata-Ki-Te-Rangi. Te-Pito-O-Te-Henua - Craciun Fericit - Pozdrevlyayu s prazdnikom Rozhdestva i s Novim Godom - La Maunia Le Kilisimasi Ma Le Tausaga Fou - Hristos se rodi  
Nollaig Chridheil agus Bliadhna Mhath Ur - Hristos se rodi - Subha nath thalak Vewa. Subha Aluth Awrudhak Vewa - Christos Razdajetsja! Slavite Jeho! - Sretan Bozic or Vesele vianoce. A stastlivy Novy Rok - Vesele Bozicne. Screcno Novo Leto - Feliz Navidad _(Used in Spain as well as Mexico and most of Central and South America)_ - Krismasi Njema - God Jul and (Och) Ett Gott Nytt Ar  
Maligayamg Pasko. Masaganang Bagong Taon - Nathar Puthu Varuda Valthukkal - Sawat Dee Wan Kritsamas - Noeliniz Ve Yeni Yiliniz Kutlu Olsun - Srozhdestvom Kristovym - Bara Din Mubarak Ho - Chung Mung Giang Sinh - Maupay nga Pasko ngan Mainuswagon nga Bag-o nga Tu-ig - Nadolig Llawen - Nginifisela inhlanhla ne mpumelelo e nyakeni.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

* * *

**24th December 1843**

**Isabella Cullen**

It had been a full two weeks since we were wed, and it had been a very busy household indeed.

Esme and Carlisle had asked if I would mind the farm house being packed up and our belongings taken to the great house and while I was fine with it, I was sad that I could not do it myself.

They assured me that the company they would use would be respectful of every belonging that we had.

I was content that they would. However, I wanted to pack away everything for myself, to have the chance to say goodbye to the only home I had ever known. I knew that I would still see it daily, because I had stressed that I would still like to work there with Carlisle's plans, but it would no longer be my home.

And that was when Edward told me his news.

The property had been gifted to me as a wedding present from Esme and Carlisle.

When we returned from our honeymoon sometime in the New Year, after Edward had recovered, it would be a fully working business premises and not a home, not really. Not until many years down the line.

I wept openly when he told me that the gift would only be mine until Charles was old enough to take on the property for himself, so I was in fact, only the _guardian_ of it now. I did not know how I could ever explain to him how much I loved him, and of course, Esme and Carlisle.

He was pleased for both myself and Charles, and I was more than relieved that Charles would one day own our childhood home and he would have his own family there in the future.

When we were not talking about the business or life back home, we were taking small walks in the courtyard of our home or talking to Alice and Jasper.

While her father was in town – he was meeting with some new suppliers – that left us all time to really talk and I was able to get to know Jasper while Edward befriended Alice. It was not surprising at how protective he had become toward his new sister, and we joked many times that he was the big brother she'd always wanted and never had.

On the days that Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward talked business we ladies went into town, and I found myself discovering a new pastime.

Shopping for the children.

I'd always made sure that Charles had the best that I could give him, which mainly consisted of clothing and the occasional book that the local village school had lent me, but being in town with a new found wealth had my mind spinning out of control.

When Edward had approached me about money and what was now mine, I swore that I could have fainted.

I refused at first to be tied to so much from his bank, but after a time we settled in agreement.

If I were to shop for the children I could spend whatever I liked as long as I deemed it proper for them, but in turn, I had to agree to his terms about myself.

If I were to go to town for myself and only myself, I had to spend everything that he gave me.  
Ten — whole — pounds.

How on earth would I ever spend that amount at all, let alone in one day, was beyond my level of thought, and I was glad that I amused Edward with my spluttering, but I still had to agree.

Which I was loathed to do.

The farm as it stood barely made £100-00 per annum, and here was my new husband declaring that I should spend ten percent of that in a single day.

Alice and Jasper found it humorous, yet I did not, even though I had to agree.

The first day that I was given money to spend on myself was four days after we were wed. Edward's manager had come to pay a visit to him.

Benjamin was a kind man who welcomed me into his friendship readily. Before the work talk started we spoke about his wife and new son. He was certainly a very proud husband and father and it led me to think about Edward and I having children. If I were honest, I could not wait for the day when I gave Edward the news that I was carrying his babe.

Once Edward was in his favorite chair in his study I left the men to it. Alice, Esme, and I travelled the small distance to the shops via the use of the carriage and the fun, of sorts, began.

It was certainly something to get used to, having staff fawn over you to an irritating level, but once I watched Esme and saw how she spoke kindly but firmly to them, I soon followed her way and felt much happier.

It was hard not to give my name except for _Isabella_ when the staff asked, but we had promised Alexandrina that we would keep the news to ourselves about our marriage at least until Candlemas. Even the Vicar who had married us had been bound to keep his word and although everything was legal and binding between our union, no 'official' paperwork had been placed within the parish – only at the palace. It was not all kept quiet just because of my mourning, not at all, but with smallpox on the rise yet again, the Queen did not want a panic to break out that a member of the royal family had married on his 'deathbed', even though Edward had been far from that.

I did not understand at first how the public would panic over it since Edward was fine now and growing stronger by the day, but Carlisle explained that the public lived for the monarchy. So if word got out, many questions and situations would have arisen that would take an age to clear up and for rumors to die down.

So, I agreed to the silence for a while for the public to see that Edward was healthy and fine.

I shopped anonymously, only giving my first name and not my last, which I was a little loathed to do. If I truly had my way, I would have screamed from the rooftops that Edward was mine and I was his.

Alice of course was happy to shop until the cows came home, picking up and buying several little trinkets, but I found it hard to do.

I was not used to spending money so frivolously and I was questioning everything I saw.

Yes, there were pretty pieces that I liked, but the nagging thought in the back of my mind was constantly asking if I _needed_ it.

In the end panic took over by the time lunch time came around, and I was buying items that I did not necessarily like _or_ want.

It was only after lunchtime where we had eaten well and were wrapped up in new shawls that Esme finally laughed and told me that if I could not spend what I was given, then the best thing I could do was to buy bolts of fabric.

I could always make them into blankets for the children or clothes for myself if I were bored.

So that was it. I managed to buy fabric and lace along with some ribbons and wool, and decided to knit and make blankets for the children at the school that I once worked at. I also wanted to knit some woolen clothes for Master Emmett and Rosalie's child. The babe would need some warm clothes when he or she arrived.

Of course, the thought of the school children had me asking another round of questions to Esme about my continued work there, and she was happy to explain that it would do myself good to continue, at least until the time came for me to bare my own children.

My own children.

I would be giving Edward more children, sons and daughters to carry on our family name.

The thought of that alone had me smiling for the rest of the day.

~(*)~

It was now Christmas Eve.

We'd travelled from town last night to my new home, a home with the Cullen's –my new family. I was so on edge and excited to see Charles.

I had not seen him for such a long time and I think I may have started crying before I even saw the house.

We had said goodbye to Alice, Jasper, and her father at the village border and the rest of the way to the house Edward had gripped hold of my knee so that I would not bounce it.

I wanted to leap out of the carriage when we passed through the gates of our home and run to the house fearing that the carriage was not going at a fast enough pace for me, but Edward's hand on mine had a calming effect with me and I stayed seated.

When we came to a stop by the main doors and I saw Charles stood there with Charlotte and Henry I gasped at how he had changed.

The only difference really, was how tall he seemed to be, but with his shoulders back and head held high, he did not look like my little brother anymore.

He was a growing man now.

"It looks as though Charlotte has been influencing him," Carlisle observed with a chuckle in front of me as the footman opened our door to the carriage. Edward and Carlisle stepped out to take mine and Esme's hands and that was it.

I ran to the front of the steps, sunk to my knees, and held out my arms for him.

Shockingly, but happily, the two other children ran to me as well as Charles, and I was afraid that my arms would not be long enough to engulf them all.

A fear I did not need to have.

What my arms could not wrap around, Edward's could and we were crouched down, all five of us together, pouring out our love for each other, snow covered ground be damned.

* * *

**All together now… Awwwwwwwww lol.**

**It was true that in Victorian times, The Queen hushed up many situations where it would cause scandal. She may have been very young for a Queen, but damn, that woman had clout! Lol.**

**Okay, so here's the news. **

**The next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for… making babies! Hehe.**

**Now, while I will put up the majority of the chapter here, it will be a fade to black (sowwy)**

**The full chapter can be read over on my TWCS. You can find the link to that profile on my page here (just click my name/picture at the top of this page)**

**I hope you all have a brilliant day tomorrow, whether you celebrate Christmas or not and hopefully I will see you again before next year! Lol**

**Love to you all! **

**True x**


	37. Chapter 37

**No, your eyes do not deceive you... I am here.**

**As some of you might know if you're in my group on fb, life has been hell over the last few months. It's not any better, not by a long shot, but I have to try and find some semblance of 'normal' again, right?**

**Anyhoo, this chapter is dedicated to three people and they're important to me very much.**

**Ashley,**** here it is, but if I find out you jumped on the bed, I will find a way to kick your ass!**

**Dinia, You are such an amazing friend to not just me, but to so many and I can't say thank-you enough for our chats over the last few days, they really have helped in so many ways. ((hugs)) and good luck!**

**Texasbella-Bella Carroll-R. – what can I say babe? I have no idea how I would have gotten through the last few months if you hadn't been by my side, talking me through it all and helping me cope, even with all the stuff you had on, you still had time for me. One day soon I'll get to hug you in person and I can't fucking wait! MWAH!**

**Now let's move on from the mushy stuff and get to why you're here...**

* * *

**Isabella Cullen**

"It must be at least ten feet tall, Mamma!" Charlotte giggled as she pulled us into the large living room, her long ringlets bouncing and swaying with each step that she took.

Yes, Charlotte had begun calling me Mamma as soon as we walked into the house, and although it frightened me a little at first, it warmed my heart and even more so when Henry copied her.

We all laughed at her impatience as she waited for Edward and I to clean up after our long day of travel, but we hurried the best we could, and when she could wait no longer she all but dragged us to the great room to see the new Christmas tree.

Greenery had always been brought into the home in winter months, for a little color and life, but the Christmas tree was a new development in our changing times.

Prince Albert, my new cousin, had brought the tradition with him when he came to this country and of course, if it was what the Queen and Prince were doing or having, others must follow suit!

"It is actually _twelve _feet tall," Carlisle boasted as he teased one of the branches to hold another candle on it.

"And there are sweets on it and toys!" Henry giggled when Edward reached down to pick him up.

"So there is, Henry, but who has been good enough to have them?" Edward asked, and they all shouted and laughed together while he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Well then, if you have all been so good, I think you should be able to open _one _present tonight." He grinned and the children's voices grew louder.

Once the children were calmed and sat down by the tree, Carlisle gave them a choice of which present to open and I just hoped that they liked what they had been given. I had always made something for Charles and my parents, but this year Edward had insisted that it would be good to _buy _the presents because there was little time between business dealings and being out of the house.

"I have a new baby dolly!" Charlotte cried out happily while she opened a long box and reverently removed the doll and stroked her hair, just as I had done when Edward gifted me a similar doll not too long ago.

As soon as I saw the doll in the shop front, I knew it was meant for Charlotte, just as much as Edward knew my doll was for me and I'd snapped it up instantly.

Henry and Charles both opened up similar sized presents, not too big and not too small, and both were very pleased with their new toys.

"And this one is for you, I have been told that it is very good," Edward handed me a small packet and when I opened it, I could not contain my gasp as I looked lovingly at the red leather bound book by _the_ Charles Dickens.

_A Christmas Carol._

~(*)~

The children insisted that I read from my new book at bedtime and it would be the new routine that we would have for the future.

I would read to them – one chapter a night – as we sat by the small glowing fire in the nursery and I could not be happier.

"Isabella, Henry has drifted off to sleep. I think it is time that the others follow him, or they might sleep all day tomorrow and miss more presents and food," Edward announced as he chuckled by my side and the moans from the children told us that they did not want to miss out on tomorrow.

We tucked the children into their beds and wished them a good night before walking to our own room.

And then the nerves hit me.

I knew what was expected and what would be happening, but I was nervous and excited at the same time.

We had agreed that we would wait until Edward was better and we were home, and that was obviously tonight.

Even though we had not spent a night apart since we were wed, I knew tonight would include something completely different to our reading and talking.

"Would you like me to help you undress, Isabella?" he asked softly just after he stoked the fire and walked over to where I was stood in the middle of our room.

It was strange that although we had not spent a night apart since we were wed, I was nervous about him seeing me so undressed at last.

"Erm, yes. Yes please," I replied through a stuttering breath, feeling him stand behind me.

"There is no need to be nervous, my beautiful girl, I promise you that. We love each other and that should be celebrated," he whispered, and I felt him unbutton the top of my dress, then he kissed my neck in such a way that made my body tingle all over.

All too soon my dress piled at my feet on the floor and I felt the need to try and cover myself, only Edward would not let me.

"You truly are breathtaking, my love," his was voice soft and reverent as he came to stand in front of me.

"You are still dressed," I muttered, feeling very uncomfortable, like I was on show.

"Would you like me to undress?" he asked, and I nodded shyly at his request.

He started off slowly by removing his jacket and then his tie, and I was in awe when he started to unbutton his shirt.

I had seen more of him when he was ill, but he had been pale and covered in pox that time.

Now, now he had color and although he had lingering small marks that would scar, I felt like they added to his character.

I lifted up my hand slowly, desperate to feel the skin on his chest and a little of the hair he had there.

"Do not be afraid to touch me, Isabella. Everything I have is yours, including my body," he whispered to me with his tone soft, almost hypnotizing.

I gave him a shy smile and leaned in wanting him to kiss me as he had done so many times since we were wed.

Our lips met and my breath shuddered out through my mouth when his hands fell to my hips.

"Oh, Isabella, I do not want to rush this, but may I please rid you of this corset? As pretty as it is, I would so wish to see you as God intended," he asked sweetly.

Then our lips parted and I found myself mute and nodding again.

He walked behind me and with a simple tug of the string, I felt the pressure on my middle release and a minute later, he managed to take it off completely and it, too fell to the ground.

"Will you join me in bed, my love?" he asked, holding out his hand to me and I took it nervously with a small smile.

He pulled back the feather down covers of the bed and moved the warming pan so that it was on the floor on his side.

"Isabella, before we — erm, yes — before we go further, I would just like to make it clear that if you are uncomfortable at any time, please tell me to stop and I will. I do not want you to feel pressured in any way to please me, especially if you do not like it or you are in pain," he whispered again.

"I will be fine, Edward. I am a farm girl and I know what to expect and I know that any pain will not last long," I replied in a tone that hopefully matched his, and eased a little of my fears.

With that all said, he sat down on the bed and pulled me gently to him until I stood between his legs.

"I love you, Isabella, so much," he said as our lips touched.

We kissed for a short time before he started to lean back and my body followed his until I was lying on top of him.

He rolled us carefully until he was above me, gazing at me like I was his moon and stars.

"I would like to touch you, Isabella. May I?" he asked, his voice thicker, deeper, than what it was normally.

"Yes," I whispered and rested my head back into the mattress. I relaxed as much as I could while his hands felt my hips.

"You are truly perfect, Isabella. How did you ever agree to be mine?" he asked through a chuckle and it made me relax further.

"Because you are mine, too," I replied simply.

Our touches were slow and caressing while we took our time ridding ourselves of the rest of our undergarments – our breathing was not. Our breaths were labored while we sought out each other's mouths and skin.

There were several moments when I _felt_ him up against my body, but after the first few times, I learned to just feel, instead of panic and feel embarrassed.

It was normal and natural, not anything to shy away from and most of all, it was us, loving one another.

"You were made for me, I swear," he murmured against my lips as he hovered above me and cradled my head in his hands.

I felt a tear trickle down my face as I took in the expression on his face. It was pure adoration, and I hoped that mine mirrored his.

"I want to love you, as a man loves a woman, complete and whole," he said, and with one final nod from me, I felt his manhood finally push against me.

"I will be gentle and I will try to pleasure you," he gritted out and then I felt it, _it _pushing against me, fighting my body in a way I would never fully be able to describe.

My fingers purchased themselves on the tops of his arms, and I winced with each passing moment as he pushed further in, breaking my virtue.

The stinging and stretching pain continued the whole time he moved and I tried to relax, but it was beginning to be too much.

"Slower, please," I whimpered out into the dim room and he stilled instantly.

"I am so sorry, my love," he whispered and kissed my tears away, but did not move any further.

The pain dulled, and did not disappear completely, but I did will him to move again.

He pulled away slightly and I flinched when his hand moved from my face to _down there_.

"It is pleasurable, I promise," he said in answer to the shocked look on my shocked face and I did not fully believe him until he touched me.

It was true, I did find pleasure in his touch, but the pain of him in me was a little too much to _truly_ enjoy it.

I clung onto him a little harder when I felt a strange heated pressure building up within my body, but he pleaded with me not to back away from it and just before he moved much further, my legs started to shake and a feeling of exaltation washed over me causing me to call out his name unexpectedly and then he called out mine, stilling his hips a little before collapsing on top of me, holding me close.

"My beautiful, beautiful girl. I wish I could measure the love I have for you and show you. You are my life, my love, my everything," he said tearfully when he finally looked up into my eyes and kissed me passionately.

He was my everything, too.

* * *

**This chapter right here is where I originally got the idea for this story. In 1843 the first Christmas card was made and sent, A Christmas Carol was written and released and the first Christmas trees became popular for the masses thanks to Prince Albert. What can I say, I'm a sucker for olden times and traditions.**

**And as you can tell, the WHOLE chapter was included here, no editing. To be honest, if someone wants to report me, so be it, the story is still up on TWCS and in reality, this wasn't graphic in any way, so there... *sticks out tongue* hehe**

**I will see you in a few days, if not sooner for another dose of this couple...**

**And thanks for sticking by me, it means a lot xxxx**


	38. Chapter 38

**Christmas Day**

**Edward Cullen**

I woke up this morning with the best feeling in the world enveloping my body.

_Isabella._

Her body was splayed out across my chest, her head resting into the crook of my neck, and her hair draping down my body.

It was heaven on earth.

I laid there for what must have been an age, just thinking about her and us, and my heart warmed at everything that came into my mind.

Just mere months ago, on the night of Michaelmas, there was never a thought that by now I could have been married to such a girl, but here I was, full of love for this woman who had captured my heart.

Not only had she filled me with joy, but she had become a much loved mother to my children.

When Charlotte called her Mamma when we arrived home, nothing could have prepared me for how it would feel. I was sad, in a way, that the title had been passed from Sarah to Isabella so readily, but I knew my children needed a mother. They needed someone to love who would in turn love them, and Isabella was the only choice I would have settled for. I was also filled with more love for how my children had accepted Isabella.

I was very content.

A small knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts and once I raised the bedding for a peek to ensure that Isabella was covered, I summoned whoever it was.

"Good morning, Sir. I am sorry for the intrusion, but my Lady asks when you will be coming downstairs? The children are up and she fears that your father will pull his hair out at their excitement," Betsy giggled as she curtsied, but kept her eyes away from the bed.

"Good morning, Betsy, and Merry Christmas. Could you tell Mother that we will be down soon? I would not like my father to lose his head of hair," I chuckled quietly, but Isabella showed signs of waking nonetheless.

Once she was gone, and Isabella was roused enough to wake properly, we made our way to the bathroom to clean up from the night before. I wanted to kick myself that I had not done more to help Isabella clean from our intimacy, but we were both so tired.

"It is no matter, Edward, and I am more concerned about what the maids will think of the sheets than . . ." Her words dropped off as she blushed once we were finished and we were back in our room.

Yes, there was evidence of her virginity on the sheets, but it only made me happier. To know that I would be the only man ever to be with Isabella made me feel things that I could not explain. _Good _things.

I helped Isabella dress for the day and before we knew it, the children were hunting us down and screaming happily that it was Christmas and that Father Christmas had been to visit.

"Calm yourselves, children. Why don't we see what Father Christmas has given you and then we can have breakfast? When that is over with and you are weighed down with food, then maybe you can open your other presents," Isabella laughed as she hugged each of them.

They readily agreed and we then found ourselves in the great sitting room to wish my parents good tidings.

Mother gave Isabella an appraising eye before she seemed to be satisfied with whatever she saw, and then smiled at us before hugging Isabella tightly and whispering something to her.

I had no idea what it was that she said, but Isabella blushed profusely and nodded her head.

_Women!_

I sat down on the small couch and smiled as I saw the children get even more excited at the prospects of presents while my father teased them.

"Daddy, _please_ tell Grandpapa that it is not nice to tease," Charlotte huffed, causing us to laugh, but Father gave in and started to hand out the small presents that _Father Christmas_ had left them.

Isabella finally sat down next to me and we watched with smiles as the children squealed and laughed with joy.

"Is it what you dreamed of, Isabella? A life filled with happiness?" I asked quietly as I took up her hand and kissed the back of it.

"It is more than what I could have dreamed of, so much more. I have no way to express how this all makes me feel," she smiled tearfully.

"I feel the same, my love." I grinned, content.

**Lady Cullen**

Never in all of my dreams could I have seen this in our future.

Isabella was married to our son. My grandchildren had a mother that they adored, and Charles had a family beyond just Isabella. And let us not forget that Jasper had his own love now and would be married after Candlemas.

Yes, I was _content_.

As I sat in the great sitting room and watched my beloved husband hand out the presents, I was filled with a love that I could hardly comprehend.

The smiles on the children's faces and the love in Edward's and Isabella's eyes were enough to make me die a very happy woman.

"How do you think Isabella will react to our surprise for her later?" Carlisle asked with a chuckle when he sat down and we continued to watch the children play with their new toys.

"I think she will be shocked, but happy nonetheless," I replied.

"As I thought." He chuckled further.

Once the children were done with their presents from Father Christmas, we all made our way to the dining room for breakfast and I smiled once again as Isabella took over my role as the children's helper and got them situated at the table.

"So, Charles. How about you tell me and Edward about all that you have gotten up to since we have been in town?" Isabella asked once she was sat next to him and he soon launched into tales of his learning and playing in the house with the other children.

Henry helped him fill in a few details, but it was Charlotte who made us laugh.

She had a habit of correcting him and finishing off his sentences and it was clear that she did not like the way he was telling his stories.

It was fun to observe though.

When breakfast was over with, the excitement level of the children rose again and we spent more time in the great sitting room around the Christmas tree, and watched them open the rest of the presents.

"Merry Christmas, my dear family!" Jasper's boisterous voice came through the doorway and the children dropped what they were playing with to greet their favorite uncle and Alice, who slipped into the room with a laugh.

They both came in with their arms full of presents and the children were jumping and clapping while he joked with them about the presents being his and not theirs.

Jasper wrapped Isabella up in a huge hug and kissed her cheek, which made her blush sweetly before he hugged us all in turn.

Yes, I was very content and happy with my life.

We spent a considerable amount of time playing with the children and talking of the weather and the hunting party that had been invited here for the middle of January.

The men were most pleased with the idea of shedding their town clothes and donning their hunting gear, and I could see that Isabella was happy to see Edward so.

She teased him relentlessly about aging and his 'poor eyesight', but he held his own well enough.

By early afternoon, we all agreed to rest for a while before dinner and it was clear that the children needed to take nap.

"You know, dear, I think you made a very good choice in befriending Isabella the way you did." Carlisle laughed.

* * *

**Good Sunday morning to you all!**

**First I would like to say a huge thank-you to everyone who has been by my side over the last few months. It has been extremely hard, but we're getting there and we can see the pin spot of light at the end of the tunnel, just about.**

**Huge thanks also go to texasbella (R.E. Hargrave) who has put up with all my shit on top of her own to be my constant friend, no matter what she has going on. Loves you babe! :)**

**I hope to post another chapter today and then after that, I think we're onto the baby making stage... just sayin' lol xxxx**


	39. Chapter 39

**Edward Cullen**

"Let Betsy settle the children, Isabella. We both need to catch up on some rest before they get their second bout of energy later before church." I smiled down at her, leading her from the room and down the hallway toward the stairs.

After last night, which had been perfect in every way, I knew that there would be no opportunity to explore further intimacy with her today, because I knew she would be too sore. That did not mean that I could not hold her to my body and enjoy her presence, however.

Her small frame always amazed me. The delicate way she held her arms and hands never hinted at how strong they were. Her height, being not tall whatsoever, did not deter her from reaching anything she needed, never letting it hold her back, but it was her mind that filled me with so much happiness.

She was not your 'typical' town girl. She cared none for trinkets and pleasures of the material kind. She loved – and loved with everything she had and never judged a soul.

That is why it was so easy to love her.

"Why are you standing there with such a smile on your face?"

Her voice drifted over to me and I instantly smiled wider at the beauty before me.

"Because I am a very happy man, Isabella. I never knew that I could marry for _love_, have children in my life who I adore, and to have such a wife – no words can describe," I replied honestly while taking her hand in mine and guiding us into our bedroom where I pulled her closer toward me.

"Is it strange, that although weeks have passed, it seems still so unreal?" she asked with a small smile, then let go of my hand and let both of hers rest on my chest.

"It has been the most amazing two weeks of my life, Isabella, and I am so thankful that you came to me when you did and helped me heal. I do not want to think of what would have happened if you had not," I answered reverently leaning forward to capture her lips with mine.

We broke apart soon enough to rid ourselves of our clothes, and I made sure to explain to her that I was not expecting anything. I just wanted to hold her close and she was content with that.

We both climbed into bed knowing that we would get little rest with it being Christmas and the children being here, but we were happy with that.

We spoke a little, but then drifted off to sleep.

**~(*)~**

I woke Isabella a little before four in the afternoon and I was so loathed to do so, but the children were now making scratching noises on the door of our bedroom like little kittens.

Nothing would keep them away and that made me smile.

"I do not want any more food," Isabella muttered sleepily, and I chuckled.

"No food, not just yet, but there are three children outside who require our presence." I smiled again when she opened her eyes to look at me.

"Call them in, I do not want to move, it is too warm and cozy," she replied with a smile and I could not say no.

I got up from the bed and walked over to the door, making sure to scratch back at them before I opened it.

"In you come, but no jumping on the bed," I said sternly, but could not keep the humor out of my voice when they tore past me to Isabella's waiting arms.

I should have still been feeling unwell, tired and aching, but the level of care that Isabella had bestowed upon me had left me feeling revived and such a happy man, more so now as I watched the children climb over her and hug her fiercely.

"Leave a little room for me," I finally said once I had my fill of watching my family.

"Daddy, can we go out walking after church and dinner? Betsy said that we could not build a snowman without you or Mamma and now that you are here, we can!" Charlotte asked, her tone hopeful and happy.

Not so long ago I was worried that she was too withdrawn, too unhappy, but how the times had changed.

"I am sure that after dinner we can find time to build a snowman before it darkens outside," I laughed as they all cheered, including Isabella.

Our eyes locked when she had calmed and I knew that I was where I was meant to be, with her by my side.

**~(*)~**

**Isabella Cullen**

"If you get coal dust on my dress, I will make sure the maids know who to blame," I chastised Edward lightly as his arms encircled my waist.

We had just finished building our first family snowman in the garden of the house and the children were now running around the freshly fallen snow, laughing gleefully at the feeling of it crunching under their feet.

"I will be sure to hide in the secret passageways if they find out that it was me," he chuckled before pulling me closer.

That had my attention.

"Secret passageways?" I asked, and then grinned when he nodded.

"I'll show you one that leads from the sitting room to my father's study later, but now we have to go inside before the children freeze," he chuckled and when I looked over to them, I could see that they now looked very cold – happy, but cold.

"Yes, we should head in. I think our family has had enough illness to last a lifetime," I moved a little way apart from him so that I could take up his hand in mine and then we called the children to us.

Fifteen minutes later the children were changed into their nightwear and with us sitting around the table, Esme called the room to order to tell me that she had another surprise for me and Charles.

Not a moment later not only did Alice and Jasper walk through the door, but so did Rosalie and Master Emmett, looking very handsome in their Sunday bests.

"Good heavens, what are you two doing here?" I asked, getting up from my seat next to Edward and making my way over to them.

Rosalie was glowing with the babe in her belly and smiling widely, but Master Emmett looked a little unsure.

"Lady Cullen sent a letter to us yesterday and asked us to come for Christmas tea," Rosalie replied, and looked at me like she was studying me for the first time.

"Well, I am glad you came. Now, allow me to introduce you to the children. Obviously you know Charles," I grinned knowing what would happen sooner rather than later.

"Children, come and meet our guests," I said proudly, calling them over and waiting for the first child to say what I expected.

"Emmett! Where have you been? I have missed you and Miss Rose," Charles said happily as soon as he came over, but the other two remained quiet.

"I have been busy with the plans for the farm and talking of which, would someone like to explain to me why the house has been locked up?" Emmett asked and it was Charlotte who broke through the silence.

"My Mamma does not live there anymore, she lives with us now and with Daddy," she replied proudly, taking my hand in hers, and I just watched with a small smile on my face for the words to sink in.

_"__Mamma? Daddy?_ Bells, you gonna tell me what is happening here?" Emmett said in a low voice, unsure of what he had just heard.

Edward and I spent the next few minutes explaining to them what had happened with his illness and us getting wed in town, and while Rosalie was fighting keep the smile from her face, Emmett still looked a little unsure.

"Emmett, I am still your boss and you will still have a wage. The plans are still pressing forward and in fact, the change will be a good one. I have asked Carlisle and he agrees, so please let me put an offer to you. While the oast houses are good for workers, they will not be good for a _family_," I smiled towards Rosalie before continuing. "We have come to the conclusion that you would like a little more space with a little one on the way so, without it affecting your wage, we are offering you the house for your home. It has been gifted to Charles, for him to take over when he comes of age and he has finished his schooling, but that will be a fair few years ahead. And in any case, a manager needs a decent place to live," I grinned as I watched the relief in Emmett's eyes.

"Are you sure? It will not affect our money and we will have a bigger home?" he stuttered out.

"We are sure, Emmett. The house cannot be used solely as a business premises, it is far too large and it needs a woman's touch, which is why we knew that you two would be perfect for it. All we need to do is work out the finer details of when you would like to move in and then we can hire another farm hand to fill the space at the spare oast house," Edward cut in, smiling at all of us.

"I do not think that we need to talk about it, do we Rosie?" Emmett asked her and she shook her head.

"How does the first week after the New Year sound?" she laughed tearfully.

"Perfect," Edward and I replied together.

Edward and I went to bed that night with large smiles on our faces after spending the day with our family, enjoying our first Christmas together and looking forward to our future together.

* * *

**Sorry, things took longer than I thought about posting. I have just found out that I have a rather large hiatus hernia and that's what's been causing most of my health problems, but now I know what it is, I can start to relax a little now.**

**Things are still up in the air at home, but it's out of our hands to be honest and we just have to the let the system do their thing *bitches, grumbles and groans***

**Huge thanks as always to texasbella, who holds my hands constantly these days and to everyone else who has been there for me over the last 4 months.**

**If you ever get bored, feel free to come over to the group on Facebook (link is on my profile) and come and say 'hi'. We don't bite… much hehehe**

**Tammy**


	40. Chapter 40

**Master Edward Cullen**

"Emmett, it will not go through that doorway and I have told you this," Rosalie said tiredly while myself, Emmett, and Jasper were holding the large kitchen table in the hallway of Isabella's old house.

It had been a busy couple of weeks, but we were finally helping Emmett and Rosalie move into the house.

Father was standing outside the back door laughing at the pair of us, because Emmett knew that the table would go through the front door. And it did, but it would not go through the kitchen door though.

"You need to take it back outside and around the house to here, boys," Father chuckled while the ladies giggled.

A short time later, after doing what we were told, the table was in its rightful place next to the wood burning stove, the _heart _of the home.

I watched Isabella as she walked around the house that was once her home and sometimes she looked so sad.

"Think of the good times, Isabella. Think of the times that you all smiled and laughed in here. Let go of the hurt," I whispered as I pulled her into my arms. Her tears seeped into my shirt, and I felt helpless.

"I am trying, but it is hard to be in this room," she whispered thickly as we stood in the middle of the small sitting room.

The room where her mother left her and her brother to find her husband with God.

"We have many more years ahead of us to make new memories, Isabella, so many more years," I said with a firm, but caring voice.

I knew the loss of her parents still hurt her deeply, but I hoped that in time we could build on our own family and help soften the pain that she carried with her.

Starting with my surprise.

"I have some news for you, Isabella," I said nervously.

"Yes?"

"I received word yesterday from Albert and Alexandrina. They have offered us the Pavilion for our honeymoon. It is in Brighton, and is ready if we would like to stay there for a couple of weeks or so. I know that being away from the children so soon after our extended stay in town would be too much for us, so I was hoping for a week with just us, and then Mother and Father could bring the children down to us for the last week. We could leave here at the end of next week and be there until the end of the month, how does that sound to you?" I asked, gauging her reaction.

"The Royal Pavilion? We would stay in a palace?" she gasped, but with a small smile, her tear stained cheeks lifting a little.

"Yes, if that is okay with you? We have not had a honeymoon yet, and now that I am stronger, it will do us good to get some fresh air into our lungs," I chuckled.

"Then I think it a splendid idea."

Two days later Emmett and Rosalie were moved into the house, and we celebrated by eating a large meal together that Isabella and Rosalie had cooked on the stove – all of us cramped around the table, children and all.

Isabella still looked sad and tired when she was here and I hoped that over time, she could see it as a family home again.

"I am fine, so stop expecting me to fall apart at the drop of a hat. You know that I am made of stronger stuff," she whispered, and I was relieved to see a small smile play on her lips.

"I am just concerned, which I am allowed to be as a husband." I smiled.

Later that night, I showed her yet another secret passageway, which ran from the kitchen up to what used to be the governess' room.

They were not exactly secret, or this one was not, but it was what the servants had used when it was expected of them not to be seen by the household or the guests.

"I know that it should not feel so — creepy, but it does," she whispered, her body pressed up tightly against my side just before we got to the doorway that would take us into the room next to the nursery.

"Come," I chuckled, pushing on the paneled door and letting the light flood into the passage.

"Oh, I did not realize how many steps we must have came up," she gasped as I led her into the room.

"Tomorrow another?" I asked, leading her now toward the door so that I could take her to our bedchamber.

"Tomorrow seems like a wonderful idea, but now I would love to go to bed, all this walking in this dress has tired me out more than when I was at the farm," Isabella giggled and all I could do was smile.

**~(*)~**

"The next few days are going to be busy, Isabella, you should get some rest," I said, my fingers running through her long hair that was spilling over her back and my chest.

"I should, but a certain husband of mine keeps attacking me." She laughed when she lifted her head to look at me.

"I cannot help but enjoy what God has given me in our union together and I certainly do not want to miss out on time with you when our children are now in the habit of waking us each morn," I explained with a chuckle.

Isabella crawled up my chest until her beautiful slender legs straddled my waist, and even I thought that this was a brave move.

I had never had her, or Sarah for that matter, _sit_ on me the way Isabella was. "Isabella!" I warned as her head dipped down to kiss my chest, right over my heart. I could not think clearly when certain parts of her body were so close to my own.

"Edward, what is the matter?" she asked as she sat up fully, and I think I may have blushed.

"Isabella, this is a little forward of you, do you not think?" I asked through a stutter, but when I saw her beautiful smile, I relaxed somewhat.

"Edward, we are married, why should we not?"

"Not what, Isabella?" I asked, confused as to what she was implying.

"Enjoy our bodies, my love," she replied, and I had no argument, no argument at all.

.

**Isabella Cullen**

"I did not say that I found it _boring_, Esme," I growled out a little.

"No, I think your word was 'repetitive'." She giggled, and both Alice and Rosalie joined in.

"Isabella, there is nothing wrong with changing things in the bedroom and I am sure that you gave Edward quite a shock when you 'took the reins', as it were, but what happens between and man and a woman in the bedroom should never be _boring_," Rosalie cut in through everyone's giggles, and I gave up.

We were currently packing up some of my belongings to take with us to Brighton, and as much as I was nervous about the trip to stay at the palace, I was also looking forward to seeing the building.

Edward had talked of nothing else over the last few days and had even shown me a large painting of the building just last night in the library.

"I cannot wait to have that union between Jasper and I. It seems too trivial to hold hands and sneak in the occasional kiss," Alice murmured at my side, and I knew how she felt even though I did not admit it when I was in the room with Esme.

"It will not be long, Alice, and then I can say that I have two wonderful daughters." Esme grinned, and gave Alice a little hug.

"I know, and soon after this happy couple are returned from their own honeymoon, we shall be wed and off enjoying our own!" She finally smiled again and we got to work on more packing.

"I know that you will not be going out to dine or to the theatre until we are there with the children, but there is no harm in dressing nicely for your husband." Esme smiled while she started to raid my new wardrobe of dresses that Edward had made for me.

"Will there be many staff there, Esme?" I asked, nervous at who would see us. I was still a little loathed that we were still a much kept secret, but it was what it was.

"Only a handful. Most have been brought from there to the country for the hunting season," she replied, and that reminded me that when we returned, they would be hosting a hunting party for the next month.

At least I knew that the day we were returning was Candlemas Day and we would no longer have to hide our union.

"There, I think you are done, Isabella. Now all we have to do is wait for Edward to return from the village, and then you are ready to go." Esme grinned happily and we left my bedroom in search of the children.

Three hours later found me saying a tearful goodbye to the children, Edward sniggering next to me, while we got in the carriage and on our way to Brighton.

I could have sulked at him, but I could not find it in me because I was too excited to see the building and actually see the seaside for the first time in my life.

"You look very happy with yourself, Isabella," Edward mused from his seat opposite me, and I nodded my head.

"Every day with you turns into a great adventure, and I can not wait to see this one through." I laughed.

* * *

**Once again I find myself bowing to texasbella (which I know she loves, me on my knees and all, but that's another story) because she is just that bloody awesome :D**

**Okay, so I have finished writing this story now, and it stands at 50 chapters (phew) and and they will all be going up very soon :)**

**If at any point you would like to get some outakes etc... feel free to give me your ideas xxx**


	41. Chapter 41

**Edward Cullen**

"Try a little of this, Isabella. I'm sure you will like it." I grinned and held up a small slice of kiwi fruit.

"It looks a little strange," she murmured in reply, but held her mouth open nonetheless.

"It is, but my contacts in China have said that this is the next best thing to come into the country. It is full of goodness, and goes so well in fruit cocktails." I laughed as her lips closed around the fruit and she pulled an adorable face.

"It's a little sharp," she finally replied when her face had finished contorting and she had swallowed.

"It is, but think of it when it is mixed with sweet fruits such as strawberries and peaches. I think it will round out a dish quite nicely." I chuckled, and took up her hand again.

We were currently walking around the large hot house at the back of the palace for although we had been here a couple of days now, we had still not visited every room that the building had.

"When will we go to the beach? I know that we have to be careful on who sees us, but we do not have to hide," she said after a moments silence, and I felt terrible for hiding her away like I had been.

"How about when Mother and Father get here? It will give the snow a chance to clear, and the children will love to look at the Chain Pier to see all the fishermen bring in their hauls." I grinned, and Isabella nodded her head.

I could not believe that in just over a week would be Candlemas Day; the day I had thought would never get here, and that I would have been proposing to Isabella the following morn.

How everything had changed for us, and changed for the better.

She was now my wife, and even though we had been married for over a month now, it still seemed surreal in so many ways.

"I would love to see the boy's faces when they see the live fish," she giggled in reply, but I was more excited to see Charlotte's.

"Charlotte would be better to watch, she hates all things dirty and slimy." I grinned before taking up Isabella's hand once again and leading her out of the great space toward the more private dining room for our afternoon tea.

"Jasper is far better at this than I am, I assure you," I said with a smile.

Our afternoon was being spent in the bedroom where there was a small pianoforte, and while Isabella rested on the bed, I sat at the small instrument and played silly tunes to make her smile and laugh.

"You are both talented with the pianoforte, but I have to say that you are better because you are my husband." She giggled, and it was enough to entice me to move from the instrument over to the bed.

"Mmm, I am glad you said that," I murmured, and let my lips lazily make a path up the outside of her thigh toward her hip.

"Will you ever get tired of me, beloved?" she mused, and I was relieved when I saw her smile.

It was not a serious question, I hoped.

"Never. How could I ever tire or bore of your company, your brilliant mind, or your beautiful body? God made you for me, and I for you." I smiled, and once my face was level with hers I gave her a gentle kiss before settling onto the bed next to her.

"I am glad for that." She giggled again, and before I knew it, she was sitting across my lap once again.

When she first moved like this when we were back home, I had been so out of my depth about it, but once we talked and acted out what she wanted, I found that it was a very pleasurable position indeed to spend with my wife and it had fast become one of my most favorite places to have Isabella.

"I am glad of many things, but you especially," I smiled and lifted my hands up to capture her face with my fingers.

"Make love to me?" she asked, and who was I to deny her, or myself.

"Any time, my beloved." I chuckled against her lips while she fought to pull up her nightgown that she had been wearing this afternoon while relaxing.

When she growled because the fabric was caught under her knees, I made sure to help her ease her body from the fabric, and I knew I would never tire of the sight of my wife naked before me.

"I love seeing your form like this, your flesh is so soft and warm," I murmured against her lips, desperate to feel myself in her.

"I feel the same with you," she whispered in reply before angling her body to meet mine.

"Heaven help me," I whispered out a low, long hiss when her body slowly sank down onto me, filling my body with heat and lust that I could not measure.

I let my hands wander down her body slowly until they found purchase at her hips, and as my thumbs caressed her hip bones, I gently helped her rock and move against me, making sure I never lost eye contact with her.

The connection we shared, although always intense, was always stronger at times like this, like we were sharing something so magical, so consuming, there were no words for it.

"Edward, please help me," she whimpered and then gasped when I sat up fully, pulling her chest to mine and just held her there.

"There is no rush, just _feel _what is happening," I whispered.

And there was no rush.

"I cannot believe that the children will be here tomorrow. It seems as though as soon as we are around them, we go again," Isabella mused as I fed her a cream covered strawberry from the bowl.

Although not typically in season, with the size of the hot houses here, growing anything seemed possible. Only this morning were we shown how the groundsman had been growing pineapple tops for the season to follow. Isabella had asked many questions on the cultivating of the fruit and wondered if she could make a jelly with it.

"Once we go home, we will be there for the foreseeable future. With the hunting party attending and with Alexandrina recently having baby Alice, the season will not start at least until June." I grinned, and watched as Isabella relaxed a little.

I knew that she had reservations about society, but we had been talking about it and as each of her fears emerged, I quietly talked her through them.

Yes, she would be by my side and with that came a level of responsibility, but it was also her chance to help carve and shape our future generations. With the times changing and the industrial path our country was on, now more than ever, things could be changed to help in all ways of our life.

"How will the children be, with all those strangers in the house? I will not settle for them to be cooped up all day and kept out of sight, Edward, that is their home," Isabella all but growled, and I adored this side to her.

She could be very head strong, or soft and gentle, but when her mothering side came out, it was simply beautiful.

"You are right and I will not have them kept in the nursery, but that does lead me on to another issue that I would like to talk to you about. Obviously we have a tutor coming in for the children, but with the family busy on the farm, I thought that it might be a good idea to hire a governess," I hedged.

"Not while I'm still breathing, we won't. I cannot abide having children being looked after by a stranger while the mother is off doing her own thing. If she has a child or children, it is her who should care for them," she hissed in reply and moved from the bed swiftly.

"It was just a suggestion, Isabella," I said carefully, but the anger in her eyes didn't abate.

"And you will do well to keep it as a suggestion _only_, Edward Cullen."

* * *

**I cannot say enough thanks to texasbella (R.E. Hargrave) for everything she has done for me with this story and SO much more... loves you babe :D**

**9 chapters more to go *sniffs* so make sure you get your ideas to me about outtakes :D**


	42. Chapter 42

**Isabella Cullen**

"Isabella, if you are not careful you will wear a hole in the tiled floor, and then pass out with exhaustion. They will be here when they will be here, and no amount of pacing will speed them up," Edward's chuckling voice broke through my thoughts as I stopped by the large potted palm by the front door.

"Your mother expressly said in her letter that they would be here for tea, and it has gone past that already. By the time they get here they'll be good to no one and will have to go straight to bed," I huffed, and then fought back a tear.

It felt as though it had been months since I had seen my children and Charles, and I knew that I was acting irrationally given that they were safe with Esme and Carlisle, but it did not stop my fears of them having an accident on the highway.

Although most of the roads between home and here were smooth and safe, others were certainly not, and it would not take much to topple over the carriage if the driver was going at speed.

"Isabella, come and sit here with me, calm your nerves and think of the fun that we will all have once they have rested well," Edward said gently, holding his hand out to me from where he sat at the small couch by the stairs.

I let out a deep sigh before walking over to him and taking his hand in mine before sitting down, but as soon as I did, I stood straight back up again having heard the hooves of the horses and wheels of the carriage.

"See, they came to no harm and are only twenty minutes later than planned." He chuckled, but all I could do was roll my eyes at him before smiling and leading him to the front door of the palace.

The children came bouncing out of the carriage as soon as it had stopped, and I was fiercely hugging them all before Esme and Carlisle started to talk about a patch of bad weather that had slowed them down.

"Mamma, Master Emmett said that I could have a puppy if I was a good girl because his neighbor's dog has just had a litter and they are so sweet," Charlotte said as soon as I let her body go, and with a look toward Edward, I knew that we would be talking later about it.

"Bells, I helped Carlisle with his books this week; he said that it was a man's job to tally money after the women spend it," Charles said, and I laughed as a drowsy Henry stumbled toward Edward.

"I think a quick supper is in order, and then bedtime for these little ones," Esme said as I stood up from the ground and hugged her before doing the same with Carlisle.

The children ate a hearty beef stew while they filled us in on what we had missed back home, but from what they had said, it was not much, but to them it was everything, which meant that it was everything to me.

Charlotte had been into the village to buy some colors and paper for them all and had even been allowed to have money in her small dress purse, something that she was very proud of.

The boys had been with Carlisle most days in his study or with Master Emmett and Rosalie at the farm, which I was very happy about.

I had been so worried that Charles would feel lost without the farm in his life, but from what Esme had said, he would be growing up with a very sensible head on his shoulders with regards to the land.

"And now I think it is time for you to see the nursery," Edward exclaimed as he rose from the long oak table and smiled at the children.

Although I knew that they were used to this level of opulence, nothing would have prepared them for sleeping in a palace. The nursery here was at least three times the size of the one at home, and where our children would normally play and sleep in the same space, the palace came with two nurseries, one for day and one for night, with a governess's room situated in between the two.

We had agreed that for the first night or two, Edward and I would stay in the governess's room so that the children could settle and know where we were, and then we would move back into the room where we had been staying previously.

The children were settled quickly into bed once they were washed, and then we joined Carlisle and Esme back in the kitchen where we ate and spoke of all things concerning home.

We would only be in Brighton for another week before returning to the country house, and then it would be very busy while Esme and I planned meals and entertainment for the ladies who would be joining the hunting party.

Carlisle had filled me in on what had happened at the farm now that Master Emmett and Rosalie had settled in. I was pleased to hear about the first fruit trees that had been planted and protected against the frost. It would be another year or so before they would bear fruit, but it was a start.

"Isabella, have you drifted off into dreamland already?" Esme's voice cut through my thinking, and I apologized for ignoring everyone.

"I seem to be in my own little world these days." I grinned as I looked at Edward, who smiled back at me.

"Charles, hold on to Henry's hand if you go any closer," Carlisle called out to my brother as the two boys walked along the stony beach close to where the waves were crashing onto shore.

It was certainly cold for this time of year and I was thankful that the snow had not settled on the ground here because then we would not have been able to take this walk as a family.

The children had been with us for five days so far and we had loved every minute of it, including being woken up at a ridiculous hour on their first morning here.

I had dismissed the kitchen staff, which was bold of me, but I was desperate to cook my children their breakfast as I had done for Charles so many times in the past.

The first four days we were at the house – Palace bound because of the weather, but when I woke this morning to sunshine and a little frost, I was quick to get them to the beach.

The largest amount of water Charles had ever seen was the lake at our new home, so I was thrilled when his eyes warped in size when he saw the sea and the large waves battering the cobbled shore line.

"How about we walk them over to the fishermen's huts before we head back for lunch? The temperature is dropping, and I'm sure you do not want to keep them out for too long," Edward whispered in my ear and I shivered, but not because I was cold.

I was desperate to take up his hand, to hold him close to me, but I knew that I could not until tomorrow – at least in public.

Tomorrow was Candlemas, the time of which I would have been coming out of mourning and moving on with my life, but how different it all was now.

I was a married woman, with two children and a young brother, and also a set of new parents.

Yes, my life was vastly different, but I would not have wished it to be anything other than what it had become.

"Yes, let us take the children to see the fish and then we can head back." I grinned.

"I do not like it, Mamma, it is slippery and cold," Charlotte moaned into Edward's neck as he held her in his arms.

The boys, of course, were enjoying themselves immensely as they looked at all of the fish, shell fish, and eels that were in large wicker crates in the small huts, but Charlotte did not like it, not one bit.

I think it was hard for her to imagine how fish looked before it is cooked, but the boys did not care. They were more excited about seeing the eyes and gills of the fish and the claws of the crabs than thinking about what went on their plates at meal times.

After Esme purchased some smoked mackerel, we made a slow walk back toward the palace. Charlotte cheered up while we talked about her leaving the nursery for her to have her own bedroom once we got home.

It was a step that I knew Edward was apprehensive about, but she was growing up and sharing a room with the boys. While I was happy that they were all so close and accepting of Charles, she did need her own space.

Although she would not be the future Lady of the house, because Henry would be Lord, she would still be expected to achieve much and excel in things, and she needed a space for her to do that. I knew that it was many years off, but we needed to help her now to become the best, but at the same time not push her.

I had made my feelings clear on the matter with Edward when we had first talked of the children after we were married and he was in agreement with me. He had explained how much he was pushed and what was expected of him from such an early age, while Jasper had it easier, and I did not want any resentment between the children on how they were raised.

Once we were back at the palace, Esme and I settled the children in the large nursery to play and warm up, left the men to talk in the study, and then we left to go to the kitchen.

Esme laughed a little when the kitchen staff saw me, curtsied and then left the room, leaving me to explain how I had been cooking for Edward and I while we had been here.

"It is not that I do not welcome a good cooked meal that has been made for me, but I have been used to doing things for myself and Charles for most of my childhood, and I find it very hard to sit idle and have people do things for me." I huffed when Esme rolled her eyes.

"I was the same, and it took a long time to realize that it was not a bad thing for others to help, but you must not exert yourself, Isabella," she replied. Why would she say such a thing?

* * *

**Thanks, as ever, to my wonderful beta and friend, texasbella, who puts up with all my shit (God knows why)**

**If you're up for it, I have just started posting a new story called Kidnap 101. It is so different to this one and rather funny lol.**

**It's on my profile if you want to check it out :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Good morning from sunny Southampton (uk) :)**

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

"Mmm, home sweet home," I chuckled, exhausted as I fell onto the bed next to a laughing Isabella.

We had been travelling for most of the day and while going _to_ Brighton was relaxing, travelling back with three restless children was _not_.

We found ourselves stopping for food and rest more times, and the catty fighting between Charlotte and Henry even had my mother pulling at her hair.

Isabella took it all in her stride though, placing Charlotte next to her, and started reading with her thus making the last leg of our journey somewhat peaceful.

"Next time, it might do us well to take some toys with us to keep the boys somewhat entertained," she suggested with a giggle, and then rolled onto her side to face me.

I could not stop my pout when I realized that she was dressed in a long, thick nightgown.

"After almost a week of you not wearing anything to bed, I find it hard to see you in that material," I sulked, causing her to giggle harder.

After our first night at the palace, neither of us had slept in nightwear, but that obviously changed when the children came to stay with us. Now that we were home, I was looking forward to seeing her with nothing on, but that would obviously not be the case as I had presumed.

"I just want to make sure that I am covered if the children come in to see us," she whispered, and I could not hold back my grin.

I quickly got out of the bed and rummaged through the top drawer of my small cabinet to find the one thing that would help us. "Ah-ha!" I exclaimed, holding up the slightly tarnished, golden key.

"You want to lock our bedroom door?" she asked, and with a nod of my head, she laughed a little louder then agreed with me.

It took me less than a minute to walk over to the door and lock it, but by that time, her gown was in a pile on the floor at the side of our bed.

"Perfect." I grinned.

"All that I am saying is that I think it is time to hand over more responsibility to Benjamin so that I can be here on hand with the house business and the farm," I huffed somewhat as Father folded his newspaper and looked up to me with a glint in his eye.

"Edward, while I think that it is a good thing for you to take on more responsibility at home, this is your business we're talking about. Handing most of it over to your current manager is a long and difficult process," he replied, but I shook my head.

"I do not think so. Benjamin is very good at his job, and if I do this I would only need to spend a few days a month in town, and the rest of the time I could be here. In any case, business is slow for the most part because of the winter trade routes at the moment, so I need not make any rash decisions as of yet, but it is something worth considering when spring comes," I declared, picking up my cup of tea from the table.

"How about we talk about it at a later date. Keep Benjamin informed at all times and make sure he is comfortable with what he is doing at present. Then, when the hunting party leaves, we can discuss this further," my father hedged, and I was in agreement with him.

"Ah yes, the hunting party. You do realize that Isabella has a bee in her bonnet about that?" I chuckled and saw my father grin.

"Yes, your mother informed me that under no circumstance are the children to be ushered out of any room while our guests are here. I find it quite funny that Isabella is so headstrong with the children, but I do understand where she is coming from. While I find our bland society rather restricting when it comes to children and them being _seen and not heard_, this is their home and therefore they should not be cast aside while our guests are here. I made my views clear with the staff this morning, and I am certain that the children will do just fine."

"That is good, thank-you. I know Isabella is also concerned about the _women_ of the party, but I am leaving that to Mother to sort out." I chuckled, knowing full well how Mother could be when she had something to do.

"I am sure Isabella will be praised for her kind and generous manner when the guests arrive, but I think it has more to do with the other women, _the single ones_, than whether she will be seen as a good hostess alongside your mother when society is present." Father chuckled, and I once again agreed with him.

Although my wife and I had been back from Brighton for a week, we had not been seen out in public together, and while Alexandrina had mentioned at a dinner party that I had been gravely ill recently, she had not mentioned that Isabella and I had married, so apart from our close friends and family, no one was wise to our situation.

That would change as soon as the hunting party arrived at the weekend. Isabella was a little nervous about how she would be seen as my new wife, and how disgruntled some of the young women would be once they found out that I was no longer 'available'.

"Oh, Isabella, they were sure to find out soon enough." I heard Mother's laughter trickle through the door before they both walked in, laughing and smiling as they removed their hats.

"Have fun this morning?" Father asked while we both stood to welcome the women.

While the young boys were with Emmett this morning at the farm, Mother and Isabella had taken Charlotte into the next town over to shop.

"It was delightful, husband of mine. We procured some nice muslin for Charlotte, and then the town's people almost stopped dead on their feet when Charlotte squealed for her _Mamma_ to come and see the new books in a shop window. Poor Isabella blushed a thousand shades of red when every passerby tried to look at her hand to find a ring," Mother replied with a wide smile.

"It was a good job that it was cold and I was wearing my gloves, otherwise I would have feared to be trampled on by the women who were glaring at me." Isabella laughed, and I relaxed somewhat.

I was concerned about how she would deal with people knowing about us, but as always, she was remarkable.

"I am relieved that you survived the morning," I laughed.

"So am I, but if you do not mind, I think I will go and lie down for a little while, all this travelling that I have been doing has taken its toll on me." And with that, Isabella left the room for a rest; Mother was grinning widely at me.

"I prefer the stuffed steak with mushrooms over the Porterhouse steak, but it is up to you, Esme," Isabella mused when I found the women sitting at the table in Mother's small study.

I rested my body up against the door jam, watching them as they poured over large recipe books with the cook.

"How do you feel about that, Heather?" Mother asked our cook, and I was pleased that they were working together to plan this menu.

"I would prefer to cook that also. As much I love the Porterhouse steak, it will take some amount of preparation for so many guests," Heather replied.

"Then that settles it, now how about a pudding?" Mother asked, and once again Isabella stepped in.

I walked away from the room and toward the nursery knowing full well that my children would be in there for the day. We had been so busy over the last couple of days and I felt bad that I had not spent any time with them, but I would change that.

I ended up spending most of the day with the children and enjoyed my time with them immensely. We played with the pop out theater and their tower blocks, and then I read to them just before supper time.

Isabella found us under a large sheet that I had put up between the beds as a makeshift fort, and laughed when the children pleaded to spend the night in it. Once they were fed and settled on blankets under said fort, we made our way to our own bedroom for a little time to ourselves.

"Your mother hinted at something today, but I do not wish to get my hopes up," Isabella whispered as she laid against my chest.

"And what was that?" I asked with a smile.

"She thinks that I may be with child. Esme expressed her concern at how tired I have been lately, although I have no other symptoms," she confessed, and my heart spluttered in my chest.

"Do you think you are? Do you feel any different in yourself?" I asked, trying to hold back my hope.

"I feel different because I am now a married woman who does not have to rise at four in the morning, and I do feel tired, but your mother has said that it might be many weeks until other symptoms set in," she replied and lifted her head to look at me. "I so wish to be carrying your child, Edward, to have a child together, made from love and devotion, but I do not want to get my hopes too high at present," she continued, and I nodded my head, sharing my own feelings with her.

When Isabella fell asleep, I laid there in the silence and thought about how Isabella would look while pregnant with our child. How loving she would be, just like how she loved our other children and Charles.

I had good dreams that night.

* * *

**I will be posting the remaining chapters of this story between now and the end of the weekend, so please keep an eye out xx**


	44. Chapter 44

**Isabella Cullen**

"And if anyone says anything to you, anything at all that upsets you, you come to either Edward or I, do you understand?" I asked Charles as I adjusted his clothes where we stood in the nursery.

The rest of the week had flown by at a rapid pace and my time had been filled with asking the staff to make sure all the rooms and bathrooms were ready for our seventeen guests.

To say that I was nervous would be an understatement, but I knew that with Edward by my side, I would get through the next month.

"I promise, and I will make sure to look after Charlotte and Henry, too." Charles grinned back at me, and I knew that he was taking his role very seriously after Edward had spoken to the children last night.

We had made sure to ask them to be polite and well behaved, but had also reminded them that this was their home above all things, and should someone upset them, they were to come to us straight away.

I was not prepared for my children and brother to be uncomfortable in their own home; it was as simple as that.

"The first guests should be arriving soon, so how about we go and find the others?" I smiled at him when he nodded, and then Charles took my hand before leading me out of the nursery and downstairs toward the large sitting room.

Esme had done wonders at making sure all the right places in the house had fresh flowers, that the fires were lit, and of course to make sure that dinner would be on time for when the last of our guests had arrived.

We met with the others in the sitting room, but I was too nervous to sit, so I took the children into the back garden for a small walk.

"I cannot wait until spring when all the flowers are out in bloom, Mamma," Charlotte said with a smile as she helped Henry climb over a large log by the side of the large lake.

I knew that I should have stopped him climbing because he was in his best clothes, but he was a small child and wanted to explore. He had no understanding of dressing smartly just yet, and I wanted to keep him innocent to the expectations of society and how one looks.

"Neither can I, Charlotte, it will be so full of color out here," I replied.

Thinking of spring had me wondering about other things that would happen around that time. The farm would be finished with planting up, Rosalie's baby would be due, and we might even know by then if I was expecting a child of my own or not.

When Esme had first mentioned the possibility, I'd brushed her off and explained my tiredness on all the travelling that we had been doing. However, I would have been lying if I wasn't hoping that I was indeed carrying Edward's next child.

"There you are." I heard Edward's voice, which broke me from my thoughts, and when I looked around, he was walking toward us with a large smile on his face.

"Hello there, husband of mine." I giggled and held my hands out for him to take.

"The first of the guests have arrived and I was sent to search for you. By the looks of it, we need to have our child changed before he greets the visitors." He chuckled and I turned around to see Henry knee deep in mud by the edge of the lake, and trying to reach the ducks.

"I think that would be best." I laughed.

The first of our visitors were a nice, older couple called Mr. and Mrs. Michaels, and while the gentleman was rather loud and certainly _not_ reserved, his wife was as quiet as a church mouse and screamed 'regal'.

I was introduced to them only as Isabella. Edward explained to me that he wanted to sit back and watch people's reactions when they found out about our _secret_. I rolled my eyes when he said it, but I could not deny that I would like to see the reactions, too.

Carriage after carriage turned up throughout the day. By nightfall the house was loud, teeming with people looking about the place, and I had started to feel uncomfortable.

I knew that everyone there was known to the family, but to have so many strangers in one place was a little unsettling for me.

As much as I did not want to usher the children away, by dinner time I thought that it would be best for them to eat in the kitchen rather than to sit at the long dining table with the other guests. It had been a long day for them and they were tired and getting irritable just as much as I was.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked when I mentioned it to him. All I could do was nod.

It was only the first day of the guests being there and already I was tired of seeing posh dresses and all the talk of money and town.

The following morning I woke up in Edward's arms, smiling widely before my stomach churned at the thought of sitting with all those people at breakfast.

It was not because I did not want to be around them, but I realized that I did not want mine and Edward's bubble to burst.

Although Esme, Carlisle, and the children had been around us, I'd felt as though Edward and I were in our own little world, celebrating our union and our happiness, and with him about to be out hunting for most of the days to follow, I was not liking this hunting season at all.

Once I had pulled myself from the bed and made myself presentable for the day, I went to gather the children from the nursery to have them downstairs and ready for breakfast.

They were still tired, but somewhat less irritated at all of the noise. Edward met us at the door of the dining room and cheered the children up with the promise of horse riding later if they were good, which I knew they would be.

"Oh, here they are." I heard Esme say as we walked into the room, and then I blushed the instant everyone turned to face us.

"Sorry we're late, these little ones did not seem to want to get up this morning," Edward said before I could open my own mouth.

"No matter, you are here now," Carlisle replied while we sat down.

I tried not to feel anxious about the looks some of the women were giving me.

We soon settled into an awkward silence as the food was served. I was glad that I had asked Heather to provide some extra ham as it was going down nicely with the guests.

"Esme, may I be so bold as to ask why the children are with their governess in here and not in the nursery?" I heard a woman's voice whisper, and I did not know whether to be offended or laugh.

I kept my eyes down, but shifted them to the side to see Edward fighting hard not to laugh, and I knew that it would be okay.

"Because they are family, Miss Mallory, and as such, they dine with us," Esme replied, not worried about keeping her voice low like the other woman.

After breakfast, the noise level picked up in the room before we all retired to other parts of the house. The men were soon to leave for their day of hunting, but I was pulled to the side by Esme before we went into the sitting room.

"Do not bother with what the girl said, she can be a spiteful girl at best. Know that I will have words with her mother if she says anything else," she promised, and I nodded before walking into the room to join the children and the other women.

We spent the rest of the morning reading and talking, but by lunch the children had grown restless, so I took them to the nursery to play for a while after they ate.

"Mamma, can we walk outside?" Charlotte asked after a time of playing with her dolly and I saw no reason not to. Dinner was a long way off and the fresh air would do them good.

"Go and get your coats," I replied with a grin when I saw them all smile.

We spent the next two hours walking around the gardens, the lake, and the horse stables. The children had great fun when I gave them clues to look for things like leaves, stones, and stable items. It was a great game, but it also taught them about outside, which was invaluable when we lived in the country.

When it got a little too cold for comfort, we headed back in and the children were quick to hunt down their grandma to tell them of their treasure hunt.

They laughed and ran down the hallways in search of Esme and when they found her in the glass hot house, I should have smiled with them, but I could not.

I just saw red.


	45. Chapter 45

**And we're back. :)**

* * *

**Isabella Cullen**

"How dare you just run in here, you little brat, look what you have done to my dress!" The screeching voice of the girl who had been rude at the breakfast table took over all of my thoughts as she raised her hand to Charlotte.

I had not even heard the orchid pot fall down and smash, nor did I care in the slightest either.

I had no idea what carried me forward – rage, protection, anger – but within seconds I was standing in front of the dark haired girl with my hand grasped tightly around her wrist whilst my free hand was comforting Charlotte at my side.

"Get your hands off of me and keep that child under control," she sneered and tried to pull free of my grasp, but I would not let her move; I just glared at her.

"Isabella, what seems to be the problem?" I heard Esme's voice come closer, but I did not move my eyes.

"_Isabella_ here, seems to have lost control of the children; you might do well to send her on her way without pay and references," the girl hissed.

"Oh, I do not think so, do you, Isabella Cullen?" Esme's voice asked and even through my anger I could hear the jovial tone of her voice.

"Cullen?" the girl spluttered out.

"Isabella Cullen, wife to Edward Cullen, and mother to his children and my brother Charles," I gritted out, finally releasing my hand from her body. I was shocked at how I was shaking.

"Indeed, I think I may have forgotten to mention in my correspondences to you all that my son wed just before Christmas." Esme giggled, and when I looked around there must have been at least ten ladies standing in various doorways looking in on the scene before them.

"It would do you well not to look at my children while you are here at the invitation of my parents," I said lowly, and then gathered up the children before leaving the room.

"Good shot, Charlotte, good shot," I heard Charles whisper, and if I hadn't been so angry, I would have laughed at his sportsmanship.

"Lauren's mother has sent her away to stay with her aunt until the hunting party is over. She was so mortified at her daughter's behavior not only in our home, but toward you, that she was debating on whether to leave herself, but Mother talked her around to staying," Edward whispered as I read while lying down on the bed that evening.

I had been out of sorts for the rest of the day, and had stayed with the children in the nursery to eat before making my way to our bedroom once the clouds drew in and it darkened outside.

As much as I was pushing to keep everything normal for the children, I had discovered how much of a 'people person' I was not.

I was used to working alone, or only being around a select few at a time, not ten or so ladies, their older children, and their husbands.

"How in the world does your mother cope with this every year? They have not been here a full day yet and I am already at my wits end," I moaned a little into his shoulder.

"Mother has a way of keeping people in their places without them even realizing it, Isabella." He sniggered and took the book from my fingers. "You will learn to do the same one day," he said, and then gently laid a kiss on my neck.

"I am expected downstairs to play cards with your mother," I said in a halfhearted way, not wanting to be parted from this intimate moment or to keep Esme waiting.

"Mmm, I excused you for the night, and told Mother that you were not feeling well," he replied and when he looked up to me, he was smiling widely.

"I am not feeling well? I must rest, and go to sleep then," I said with a serious tone and a straight face. It was enough for him to freeze next to me for a moment before my laughter broke through my lips.

"You are a dangerous creature, Isabella Cullen," he moaned, but I soon put a stop to that when I kissed him on the lips, quite hard in fact.

"Love me," I whispered, wanting his body as close to mine as possible.

"How could I resist?" He grinned in reply before covering his body with mine.

"Oh, _heavens!_" I exclaimed, holding onto Edward's body with all my strength.

He had awoken me this morning before it was even light outside and it was the best possible way to wake.

"Shh, the children will be here soon." He chuckled, kissing the side of my neck before rolling over to his side of the bed.

"I wish you would not talk of the children after we have just been intimate and are still undressed, it makes me feel strange." I giggled at his tense body.

"Yes, I agree with you. Hmm, how about you come riding with me today? Let the children be with Mother, and you and I can go for a nice long ride?" he asked as he stood and reached for his trousers.

"I could, but I like to ride bare back, how will that go down with the gentlemen of the city?" I laughed.

Yes, I could imagine how some of the men would react to the vision of a future Lady riding a horse with no saddle or tack.

"Who cares? You're my wife and can ride a horse however you please." He grinned and just like that, the day was planned.

**Edward Cullen**

I felt as though no matter how much we were intimate, it was not enough to curb my feelings for her.

I woke this morning with an urge to hold her, but once her body was close to mine, it was not enough, and although I felt bad about waking her, I could not help myself.

I grinned to myself as I sat on the edge of the bed and watched my wife's beautiful, naked body walk into the bathroom.

She had changed so much since I first met her, and I loved every part of it. Isabella was no longer the shy girl she'd once been around me, and had truly come out of her shell since we had returned from town.

A small knock on our bedroom door alerted me to the children, so I quickly pulled on my shirt before I went to open it.

I was shocked to see just Charlotte standing there, looking nervous.

"Where are the other two?" I asked, holding the door open so that she could come in.

"Eating. I am sorry about that lady's dress, I did not mean to damage it or upset Mamma," she whispered tearfully.

"Oh, Charlotte, it was an accident, was it not?" I asked, walking her over to the bed.

She gave me a small nod in reply and that settled it for me.

"Then say no more about it and have some fun. Accidents happen all of the time," I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

I was just about to send her along to eat with the others when a crash from the bathroom startled us.

The next hour passed in a blur of hurried conversations and panic as I found Isabella on the floor of the bathroom.

Charlotte going to find Mother.

My father lifting Isabella's body from the tiled floor and placing her on our bed.

A doctor being called.

Father leading me away from my wife.

My sobs.

The children crying.

The silence of the house deafening me.

Alice and Jasper by my side.

Everything seemed to pass so slowly, including the time.

"She will be fine, Edward. The doctor and your mother know what they are doing," Father said, but I shook my head.

"_I so wish to be carrying your child, Edward, to have a child together, made from love and devotion . . ."_

What if she was to leave me? What if we were to never have a child between us? God could not be _that_ cruel, could he? To take away my wife before we had even had a chance to live?

"Jasper, your mother is asking for you to send for Mrs. Cope," I heard Alice's gentle voice, but from where I couldn't be sure.

An age went by.

I paced and waited.

"Edward, for heaven's sake, snap out of it," Mother said.

_When had she come to my side?_

"Mother, how is she? Does the doctor know what is wrong?" I asked, fighting to keep my voice level.

"Go in and see for yourself," she grinned.

She was smiling. That had to be good.

I nodded my head carefully and Mother guided everyone away from me, and I walked slowly over to our now opened door.

The doctor was sat by the side of our bed, but I did not care for him at the moment, I cared for my wife, so that is where my eyes went.

She was there, awake.

Tired looking, but awake and _alive_.

"You scared me," I whispered, making my way over to her and taking her hand. She had a bump to the head, but I saw no other signs of illness.

"Well, I assume that you are in capable hands with Edward here, so I shall be off, but remember what I told you, Isabella." The doctor tried to frown at her, but could not manage it.

Once he had left the room, I leant forward to kiss her lips ever so softly.

"Please do not do that again, I do not think my heart could take it," I whispered again.

"I will behave as long as our child will let me, Edward," she giggled.

Our child.

Our _Child!_

* * *

**So? lol **


	46. Chapter 46

**0nly a few more chapters to go, so get your thinking caps on for any out takes/future takes you'd like to see :)**

**So much love goes to texasbella for beta'ing this, because it went from a drabble to a full length multi chapter, a point she reminded me about lol. I completely fogot how I first planned it! lol**

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

The weeks following the news of Isabella's pregnancy had been, in one word: _hectic_.

She had been put on bed rest for a full week by the doctor, and once Mrs. Cope had her say, it had extended to two weeks.

I would be forever grateful to Mrs. Cope, and all that she had been doing for Isabella, because no sooner had we gotten the news, than the other symptoms of the babe settled in. Isabella was constantly getting sick, crying, or falling asleep in an instant. Mrs. Cope was on hand the whole time, helping Isabella with special teas that would assist in easing her symptoms.

"I am not going to fall apart, Edward. The hunting party has been worried about my lack of attendance at the meal tables, and if I am being honest, I detest our bedroom at the moment. There is only so much you can take of a room before you want to escape," Isabella grouched from the chair beside our bed as Mother changed the sheets.

"Please humor me, Isabella. I do not wish for you to exert yourself," I replied, but Mother chuckled.

"Esme, was he this bad with Sarah when she was expecting?" Isabella asked, and I felt my stomach clench.

Isabella had always been so accepting of mine and Sarah's marriage, but with her talking so freely about it, it unsettled me somehow. As much as I'd loved Sarah in my own way, I did not want my past relationship with her to tarnish this new one.

"Oh my, it was terrible. He was like a lost puppy all of the time, never allowing her out of his sight, even with Henry." Mother laughed, and Isabella joined in.

"Well, if you think that you are going to follow me all of the time, you can think again. I am with child, not ill. There is nothing wrong with me and you will be good to remember that, Edward Cullen," Isabella's tone went from happy to stern in a blink of an eye, and I felt chastised.

"I will remember," I mumbled.

"Good, now let us give your mother some peace for a moment and go to the nursery. I miss the children." Isabella grinned.

"I still do not want you to go overboard, Isabella. You saw the children this morning, was that not enough for the present moment?" I asked carefully.

"They are my children, Edward, so no, it was certainly not enough."

"The wedding is less than a month away and I have to go into the village to get some cloth for a dress," Isabella said at the kitchen table, and I swear that even the kitchen staff silenced themselves.

"Isabella, you have just come off of bedrest, surely you can not go to the village to buy cloth!" I argued, exasperated for the first time in many months.

"I can, and I _will_ – and I will be taking Charlotte with me no less. If you do not like it, tough luck," she hissed and then stormed out of the room.

"Edward, do you not remember our talk that we had when you first came to the kitchen, sulking with Sarah, so many years ago?" Heather laughed and placed a cup of tea next to me at the table.

"I do, I think," I replied.

"Well, I will remind you. I said to you that carrying a babe is no less than a miracle, and for a husband to live through the next nine months was just as much a miracle as the first. Sarah was a gentle creature, _too_ gentle for this world, I believe, and while I love Isabella dearly, she is stronger in so many more ways than Sarah ever was. She will resent you if you try to hold her back, to wrap her up and protect her for the next six or so months." Heather smiled kindly at me, and I knew that she was right.

"What should I do?" I moaned.

"You just say '_yes, dear,'_ and let her get on with it. Women have been carrying children and giving birth since the beginning of will make things easier on the pair of you if you let her do her own thing. Her body will soon tell her if she has done too much." Heather grinned, patted my shoulder, and then got back to work with the dinner.

I did not see Isabella before she left for the village, and I was adamant that as soon as she walked back in, I would apologize for being an insufferable husband and make it up to her.

I just had to think of a way of doing it.

And then I had an idea.

A beautiful picnic in the library, in front of the fire.

Yes, that would be perfect.

**Isabella Cullen**

I had never in all of my short life imagined that I would have been married, more so, _happily _married, with a child on the way.

I _never_ dreamed. Dreaming got you nowhere.

But look at me.

I was happily married, a mother to two children, plus Charles, and we had another baby on the way.

I could not contain my emotions on the matter.

"Isabella, what is going through that head of yours?" Esme asked as I fingered some lace in the haberdashery.

"Babies and this lace. It would make a beautiful christening gown, don't you think? Oh, do you have a family gown already?" I asked.

"We do, but it is no matter. If you wish for a new gown for your babe, then you shall have one. Now, Alice has spotted a light blue fabric that she is dying to show you, so how about I bring this bolt of lace with us and put in an order while she shows you the other lot," Esme said caringly. There was no doubt that she was just as excited about this baby as I was.

"Okay." I grinned.

Alice's fabric that she wished me to get was indeed perfect, and with spring just around the corner, it would be a great match for the weather. Not too heavy, yet warm enough.

Charlotte picked out a similar fabric for her Flower Girl dress, and once that was done we headed home.

It had been good to get out of the house and into the village, but I did find it very strange to have everyone look at me in such an odd way. I had grown up with these people, they'd known my parents, and now they looked at me like I was an outsider.

I knew it was not a personal attack on me, that they were at a loss as what to say, but I was still Isabella. The young girl who farmed and climbed over five bar gates.

Esme had told me to engage with them politely, which I did, but it was still so strange to see them so distant with me.

By the time the carriage had drawn up to the front of the house, though, I had nearly forgotten about our time in the village because Edward was waiting for me on the steps.

"Hmm, it looks as though my son is up to something. I will settle the children tonight, you go and have some fun." Esme laughed and climbed out of the carriage with Charlotte in tow.

"What about the hunting party?" I called out after her, but she laughed and waved me off.

The party were leaving tomorrow, _thank heavens_, and then we would not have a moments break before planning the wedding of Alice and Jasper.

The party had been here for a month now, and although nothing exciting happened after Lauren was sent away, I could not wait to have the house to ourselves again and get back to normal.

Alice and Jasper had decided to wed in the small village church, and although Jasper had offered to pay for the whole day, Alice's father was none too happy with the idea.

In the end, they had settled for her father to pay for the wedding itself, leaving Jasper to pay for the reception party afterward and the honeymoon.

"I love seeing you drift off into another world, Isabella, but we have plans for this evening," Edward chuckled, bringing me out of my thoughts about the wedding.

"Do we?" I grinned and took his hand so that he could help me from the carriage.

"We do." He smiled and walked us up the steps to the house.

"I do not think I could eat another bite," Edward groaned while we laid out in front of the fire.

He had put on a beautiful spread of food, lit some candles, and covered the floor with blankets and cushions.

"I think you are right, me either." I laughed, rubbing my full belly through the fabric.

"Was it okay, the food? I wanted to do something to make up for how I behaved this morning," he asked shyly, and I felt bad.

"Edward, you do not need to make up for anything. I know that you are only doing what comes naturally to you, and that I have not been myself recently. It is new to me and I know that you hold back on talking about your life with Sarah, but you have at least been through this before, whereas I have not. It will take some getting used to, but I think we can work together to do it, am I right?" I asked, and his reply was a gentle nod of his head before leaning over and kissing me.

"Heather is coming to collect the dishes soon. How about we head to bed?"

"I think that is the best idea you have come up with since dinner." I giggled and let him lead me to our bedroom.

* * *

**More to follow later :) xx**


	47. Chapter 47

**And here's the rest. 3 more chapters to go and it'll be the end *sniffs***

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

For so many years I was bitter and torn over Jasper. He had been my younger brother, the thorn in my side, and the boy who had gotten away with everything while I had to push myself to be the future Lord.

I watched him flaunt himself about the women, come home drunk on numerous occasions, and heard the arguments between my parents because of him.

I had to sit back and watch him celebrate his young, free life on the day of my wedding to Sarah; a union that had not been filled with love or joy. It had been a union of fondness, I agree, but it was for business and to better oneself, not for love.

Now? Now _everything_ had changed.

I was deeply in love with Isabella, had two wonderful children and Charles, of course, in my life, and I had just watched my baby brother marry the love of his life.

Alice had insisted on keeping the ceremony itself small and intimate, only wishing for family to be there. The reception had not been much larger. Alexandrina could not be there, but Albert had come, and a few other dignitaries, but for the most part, it was only family and close friends.

Charlotte had made a beautiful flower girl while the two boys were pageboys, and my beautiful wife was matron of honor.

As a man I should not admit it, but I did shed a tear when Alice and Jasper declared their love. I was pleased to say that I was proud of him, _so_ proud. He had come a long way in the last year, and I knew now that he would make an amazing husband and father.

"Edward? Now that Alice and Jasper have left for Bath, and Albert is settled in for the night, should we make our way to bed also? It has been a long day and I feel exhausted," Isabella asked quietly, and I could not help but smile.

Just the other day she had refused to wear a corset again until the babe had been born and when she had come to bed, I saw the first signs that my child was being nurtured by her from within.

She had a small bump on her abdomen now, and I could not stop myself from touching it.

Although Sarah had been an amazing mother, she had been loathed to let me touch her at all while she was carrying Charlotte or Charles, but Isabella was the exact opposite.

She welcomed my touch and my talking to the babe.

"Of course. Would you like me to rub your feet when we get to bed?" I asked knowing that her feet must have been aching from standing all day.

"I would love it, but I might find it hard to stay awake," she replied with a grin.

We thanked the staff for everything that they had done today as they were clearing up, and then said goodnight to my parents who were sitting by the fire in the study.

The look on my mother's face was one of pure joy, and I knew it was because both of her sons were truly happy with their lives.

"I cannot believe how much produce we have already, it is amazing!" Isabella gushed over her cup of tea in the small kitchen of the farm house.

We had not seen Rosalie nor Emmett since the wedding two weeks prior, and Emmett had just informed us that there was so many onions, beets, and asparagus that he was worried that they would not be able to get it all to town before it spoiled.

"Why don't you see if the villagers can use the spare or the ones that will not be accepted in town? You could ask a few of the ladies from town if they would not mind helping prepare the food. Perhaps make some preserves and stews for the families that do not have the money?" I suggested, and the table grew quiet.

"I think that is an excellent idea, Edward," Rosalie beamed from the table before going to get some paper and a pencil. "We could get a group of us together and make a team of it." She grinned, but Emmett looked concerned.

Rosalie was only a few short weeks away from having their baby, and I knew that Emmett was concerned about how much she would be taking on.

"Rosalie, the baby?" he asked.

"It is fine, Emmett, I will not do much, and I will make sure that Isabella does no more than me, that is why I thought of making a team of it." She laughed, and Emmett seemed to relax a little.

We left them soon enough, and on the way home, Isabella was in her own world again, no doubt thinking about how she could help the villagers.

"I think I should talk to Carlisle about how we can do this. I know that this should be a business, but I am sure that he will come up with some ideas of his own," she mused, and as I thought, Father loved the idea when he heard it.

He agreed that the markets in town would only sell the best produce, so anything that was sub-par, we could keep and sell at a much lower price in our village, giving at least ten percent of the stock to the families that could not afford to buy or grow their own.

Isabella was gleaming by the time we went to bed that night and I was glad that she had found something to concentrate on.

I knew that it had been hard for her to not be at the farm daily and that she had been missing it, but she had pushed herself into being a full time mother and had left her trust in Emmett to do all of the farm's work.

Now that she had this focus, I hoped that she would rest a little more.

"Splendid, absolutely splendid!" Father cried at breakfast that morning as he read a letter at the table. Mother was beside herself with anticipation while the rest of us looked on in amusement.

Alice and Jasper had just returned from Bath and were with us also, so we were all shocked when Father jumped up from the table and hugged Isabella before hugging me also.

"You, Isabella, are going to be the talk of the town." He grinned, and then passed her the letter he had been holding.

From what I could see the letter was from Alexandrina, but that was all.

"I have a Royal warrant, what is that?" she asked, mumbling as she read.

"Your jams and preserves have been served in the royal household and Alexandrina's head staff have agreed to give the food a royal warrant, which means that all who buy it from the shops will know that it is being served to the Queen," Father explained with a wide grin, and I matched his enthusiasm.

"But I only gave her four jars, the ones I had left. I did not expect it to go to the shops," she stuttered.

"It will not go to the shops until next year, when the next harvest is through, but this is a huge moment for you, Isabella. It is unheard of for a woman, no matter her station, to produce something that is served to royalty." Father beamed.

"But that is only because she is family," Isabella smiled weakly back at him.

"No, it is not. Alexandrina does not make those decisions. It is down to the quality of the produce," I added, hugging Isabella close to me as the children and the others clapped and laughed.

"I cannot believe it. What do we do, Carlisle?" she stammered again.

"We have to agree to their terms of quality and accept the seal. Once we have done that, we have to get planning, Isabella. I do not wish to make this business large, but to keep it at the farm. However, we will have to secure some land to start building somewhere to make the produce. You cannot make it in the small kitchen, that is for sure," Father said with a large grin.

"Why not? Would it not make better sense to make high quality produce aimed at the working woman in small batches, than to mass produce something? Make it highly desirable and have people climbing over to get it, because of the quality rather than the quantity?" Jasper added. I was in agreement with him.

"Yes, I think that would be better. It would not take much to build a small kitchen on the farm, and we could hire a small workforce of ladies from the village to help make the jams and preserves with Isabella's recipes," I added.

By the end of the day, Isabella was walking around the house with a permanent smile on her face, her hand on her belly, and looking radiant as ever.

**Isabella Cullen**

I was woken up by Betsy, and I was a little disorientated because it was still dark outside.

"It is Emmett, Miss Bella. He has sent for you as Miss Rosalie's labor has started and she is asking for you," Betsy whispered, and I could not stop the grin from forming.

"I will wake Edward and be ready in a moment, please have the carriage ready," I whispered back, and with a quick nod, she was gone.

It did not take us long to get to the farmhouse. Emmett was pacing up and down the path when the carriage came to a stop.

"She will not let me in the room with her, and Mrs. Cope has threatened to stick me with a poker if I knock on the door again," he huffed, but I could see the worry on his face.

"Do not worry, Emmett. It is a man's place to be out here and not with their women. We have enough to be getting on with and do not have the time to consider the feelings of our husbands at such a time," I joked, and then gave Edward a small kiss before making my way into the house.

I found Rosalie in her bedroom, pacing around the floor, and moaning that she hated all things. She looked to be in so much pain that worry set in with knowing that I too would be going through this in the near future.

However, Rosalie needed me, and I had to put my own fears aside until afterward.

"Mrs. Cope, how is she?" I asked, pulling the large woolen shawl from my shoulders and putting it down on the chair.

"She is in the later stages and is quite close, but she is refusing to get into the bed until she is sure that she is ready to push," the midwife laughed in reply and Rosalie just snorted.

"Rosalie McCarty, do not take that tone with us," I growled, but smiled when she just laughed.

"You would think that after putting up with Emmett and working on the land, I could cope with this, but it is too painful," she replied, her laughter dying down to a low moan.

Two hours later, Rosalie gave birth to a strapping baby boy. We all had a good cry and a cuddle before I left them in the room and let Emmett go and see his son for the first time.

"How is she?" Edward asked as Mrs. Cope handed us a cup of tea each in the sitting room.

"Amazing. She did very well, and the boy is just like his father." I smiled and fought back the tears.

It was so emotional to see a woman hold her baby for the first time, and as much as I was scared to go through it myself, I could not wait.

A further hour later and Emmett came into the room, holding the baby with a very large, proud smile on his face. We were quick to stand and go over to him.

"Congratulations, Emmett. I am sure that Mother and Father will want to hold a party in his honor when Rosalie is well enough," Edward said tearfully when Emmett handed him the baby.

_Oh, Heavens!_

He looked so beautiful holding a babe in his arms.

"Have you decided on a name?" I asked.

"We have. I'm pleased to introduce you to William Charles McCarty," Emmett said proudly and I was choked with happy emotions.

* * *

**See you very soon!**


	48. Chapter 48

**15th June 1844**

**Master Edward Cullen**

"I am so nervous, Edward," Isabella murmured as we approached our destination.

"There is no need, my love." I chuckled as I looked at her and then her belly.

"But we were supposed to _remarry _two months ago, and now I am like this and attending court, it seems very improper," she whispered a little harshly, and then blushed.

Yes, my poor cousin had been outwitted by our unexpected, but welcomed news. It would hardly seem right for an already pregnant woman marrying in such a high esteemed place, regardless of whether we were married or not before the pregnancy occurred.

"We are married and Alexandrina understands that it would be too much to cope with in such a state, that is why we have to spend our summer in Brighton with her this year. It is a little payback for missing out," I laughed, letting my hand rub over her small bump.

We had guessed that she conceived our next beloved child at the end of January, and I could not be happier to see Isabella glowing the way she was. To see her body change, adapting to our growing child, was the most heartwarming thing I had ever witnessed.

Alice was in a similar situation and we were overjoyed with the news of their own baby.

Charles, of course, was happy to play the big uncle card whenever he could, claiming their child as his niece or nephew, but it was our child that he was so excited for.

He could not wait to be the older one, and to get to show the new baby how things worked around the land.

Not everything had been so perfect between us all, though.

The children had a habit of fighting to a point where they had to be separated, and Isabella and I had some moments, too.

The farm had been very busy since it was given the Royal Warrant. On top of that, Isabella refused to employ a governess or wet nurse when the baby was born, citing that she was a good enough mother not to need them, but I thought it would be beneficial to have them because of the work pressures we were both under.

Isabella won of course, and I was reminded by Father not to fiddle with a woman's job.

Mother also bent my ear about it, too, so I fell silent on that matter.

"We're here. Oh heavens, what if they do not like me? What if I trip and make a fool of myself?" She was beginning to panic.

"I like _and _love you enough for everyone, and I will make sure that if you fall, I will be there to catch you, my love," I whispered and leant forward to kiss her quickly.

"He certainly takes after you, my dear," Mother laughed from her seat as she patted my father's knee, causing him to chuckle.

"He does indeed," Father replied as the carriage came to a stop and we prepared to disembark.

We were escorted into the building and I made a point of politely nodding to a few men and women, but ignoring some others, especially the sneers from some women from our class.

Class _indeed_.

"Breathe, Isabella." I smiled at her as she placed her hand on my arm.

I knew that she was beyond nervous about how she would be received in court, but I had no concerns.

Since the hunting party at the end of winter, rumors had been rife over Isabella being my mystery woman, and today would be the day that all rumors were put aside – I could not wait. I wanted for people to see Isabella as my equal and the love of my life, it was as simple as that.

"I am trying, but stuck in this God awful contraption they call a corset with your child pushing up into my lungs, I am finding it hard," she whispered shortly in reply, but her smile gave it away.

She had gone so long without wearing a corset, and to be honest, I did not blame her one bit, but she refused to leave without wearing one because she was going to be in front of the Queen.

I laughed.

They had been writing to each other weekly since our stay at the palace in Brighton and they were fast becoming great friends.

"You look beautiful," I whispered.

The double doors opened and my parents were announced before us, as etiquette dictated.

And then it was us.

"Your Royal Highness, may I present: Master Edward Cullen and His wife, Isabella Cullen," the gentleman called out and we walked in, our heads held high, toward my cousin, Queen Victoria.

I gave a quick glance to Isabella and grinned like a fool.

She had been born for a higher life and here she was.

Isabella Marie Cullen, my true love, the mother of my children, and future Lady to the Crown.

Farm girl _indeed_.

.

**Isabella Cullen**

"I have never been so nervous in my life," I muttered, taking a glass of orange juice from Alexandrina.

It had been a good afternoon and I had met with so many people, but I was now wishing to go home, be with my children, and then go to sleep.

"You have nothing to be nervous about, Isabella. While I will admit that some of these people bore me senseless, they are all pretty harmless. Some of the younger ladies have come here with a mind to meet and marry straight away; they will soon learn that it does not always work that way, and can be a little testy." She laughed before continuing.

"I had a little laugh to myself earlier today when I overheard a group of girls fawn over the possibility of marrying Edward. As much as I wanted to break the news to them that he was taken, I held my tongue and just watched their faces when you were announced as his wife." Alexandrina laughed a little, and then corrected herself before people began to stare at us.

We soon said a quick goodbye as she had to meet with some other people, and I went to find Edward, who was standing with a few men on the other side of the room.

As soon as I was by his side, he wrapped an arm around me and introduced me to everyone.

Some, I admit, were kind and welcoming, but others were not.

Edward later explained to me that some of the men found it too hard to accept a woman in the business world, but Edward just ignored them.

We finally made it back to the town house when it was dark outside and I was quick to kiss the children's heads as they slept and made our way to bed.

I had done it.

I had managed to go through a day at court without making a spectacle of myself or of Edward and the family.

I went to bed that night with a small smile on my face. I could do this.


	49. Chapter 49

**Epilogue One**

**Edward Cullen**

Spring and summer had passed in a whirlwind of farming, children's laughter, and family moments that I would treasure for the rest of my days.

Charlotte had been moved into her own room, and had acquired a puppy – thanks to her devoted grandfather – and the boys were now in their own room, and giving their tutor serious problems with their mischief.

Alice and Jasper had moved from the main house into a smaller one on the family land and were now settled in, and Alice was now glowing with her pregnancy.

Emmett, Rosalie, and little William were regular guests at the house, when the farming allowed for it, and Rosalie had been working wonders with my wife on the new building with the new kitchen for the business.

All in all, my life was perfect.

Or it would be if our next new addition would make an appearance.

Isabella had been expected to go into labor at the beginning of October, which had been a week ago, and she was still holding in our baby.

"_The baby will come when it's good and ready,"_ Mrs. Cope had laughed last night at dinner, but it did not put my mind at ease.

Isabella and I had not been intimate in what felt like months, even though it was only two weeks ago. She was so hot at night that I could not even hold her when she slept.

I was like a bear with a sore head, according to Mother, and it was all well and good for her to joke, but I wanted my wife back.

She had been very busy over the last few weeks making sure that she had everything ready for when the baby came. Mother called it something about 'nesting', whatever that was, and although Isabella should have been in her confinement, she was not.

And I hated it.

My wife, the mother of my unborn child, should have been resting and relaxing, but she was doing the complete opposite.

"Edward, why are you scowling?" Isabella asked as we ate lunch in the garden. The children were enjoying the last of the warm sun. It was good to get out in the fresh air away from the smell of the house or farm animals.

"I was just thinking about you, and how I think that you should be resting a little more than what you are," I replied honestly.

"I am not that busy, Edward. Rosalie and Esme have been doing more than I have, but if it is worrying you that much, I will slow down. I just hate feeling useless; I cannot bear to sit around while everyone is busy around me," she replied. While I did understand what she meant, it did not help how I was feeling.

"I just do not want you to push yourself too hard. Since the summer you have been working all hours, as well as being a full time mother. I just love you too much to lose you," I said, letting a little of my fears seep out.

"I will not do anything to cause harm to me or the baby, Edward, I promise," she replied, and then leant over the plates to kiss me.

Three days later following our warm picnic, the house was locked up tight as the first storm of the season had come and the children were staying with their grandparents in the nursery while Father told them ghost stories.

Isabella had been acting strange all day and I'd dismissed it, thinking it was because of the change in the weather.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked while placing a tray of warm ox tail soup and bread on her expanding belly.

It had become a good joke of ours that she would miss the size of her belly and what it was useful for, but I knew that she was getting fed up of it, too.

"I am, thank-you." She winced a little with her reply.

"Isabella?" I asked, but she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"If you do not answer me, I will go and get Mrs. Cope, you know that she is only a few rooms away," I warned.

Mrs. Cope had been staying with us this last week, making sure that she would be here when Isabella went into labor.

"_I was there when she was born, I will be there when this little one breathes its first breath, too,"_ she had warned with a smile.

"I have been aching all day, but put it down to doing too much in the nursery. Now I am looking at the clock on the mantel piece, and I do not think it is down to me overworking," she whispered, her tearful eyes looking at me while a small smile graced her lips.

"It is time?" I asked, hope burning inside of me.

"I think so, but I do not want to hope too much. I wanted to have something to eat and rest a little while to see if anything changed," she replied nervously.

"Okay, then we will wait a little while, but if you start to be in real pain, I will go and get Mrs. Cope," I said, and urged her to eat some soup before it got cold.

Three hours later, and with the storm raging on outside, I went to Mrs. Cope and asked her to see Isabella.

Her pains had become almost constant and she was now walking around our room in varying patterns across the rug.

"Isabella, is it time, do you think?" Mrs. Cope asked the moment she walked into the room.

"I think so, but I do not know for sure," Isabella replied timidly, and held out her hand for me to take, which I did.

"Should I send for Mother?" I asked as Mrs. Cope ushered Isabella to the bed.

"Yes, please, Edward, and alert Heather in the kitchen, she will know what I need," Mrs. Cope replied and I was quick out the door.

Mother was overjoyed that Isabella was now in labor and hurriedly went to our room while I went to wake Heather.

I was soon back in our bedroom. Mrs. Cope and Mother had changed Isabella out of her thick nightgown into something more lightweight, but she was no longer on the bed.

"Where is she?" I asked, but Isabella soon came from the bathroom, a weak smile on her face.

"I think my water has just broken," she replied, and I instantly went to hug her.

"Stay with me? I know that it is unheard of for a husband to be by the wife's side, but I cannot do it without you. I need you, Edward," she pleaded in a whisper, and who was I to deny her?

"Of course, my love, where else would I be?" I replied with a smile.

After the initial shock of my staying in the room – nothing about my relationship with Isabella had been orthodox thus far, what was one more thing – Mrs. Cope and Mother got to work on helping Isabella with whatever she needed.

At one point she wanted to get in the bath, so she did, only to get back out five minutes later. She sat in the window seat watching the lightening, and then she was hunched over the end of the bed, rocking her hips side to side.

The women stood back and let her do whatever came naturally, and I just stood there, helpless.

I had no idea what to do or to say.

"Mrs. Cope, I cannot take it anymore," Isabella cried out, and Mrs. Cope made her way over to where Isabella was at the bed.

"Would you like me to check?" she offered, and Isabella nodded.

I did not know what she had meant by that question, and I did not find out because Mother sent me into the bathroom.

"Some things a man should not see," Mother whispered as she stepped into the room with me, and then closed the bathroom door behind us both.

"What do you mean?" I asked, but Mother shook her head with a small smile.

A few minutes later we were called out of the room. I found that Isabella had been stripped of her nightgown.

"She is ready. Edward, if you are determined to be here, I want you to stay up at her head. Do not get in my way. Lady Cullen, are you ready to meet your new grandchild?" Mrs. Cope said with a smile, but I did not see or hear her answer as I made my way over to Isabella.

Her hair was a mess and sweat was pouring down her face and neck, but she had never looked more radiant.

I dutifully did as I was told and stayed at Isabella's head all through the time that she pushed. It was so hard to see my wonderful and amazing wife go through that pain.

"One more, Isabella, you can do it," I whispered encouragingly, earning a smile from Mother.

_Three _more pushes later and all went quiet for a moment until one of the most beautiful sounds graced my ears: the sound of our child.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, you have a beautiful, little baby girl." Mrs. Cope grinned widely at us, and I heard Mother let out a little sob, but my eyes were focused on the small bundle that Mrs. Cope was holding in front of me.

My little girl was placed in my arms, but I could hardly see through my tears as she squirmed and wriggled in my arms.

"Oh, Isabella, she is beautiful," Mother cooed.

"Let me see her," Isabella whispered, and I carefully angled my body so that Isabella could see our baby.

"She has your hair, Edward," Isabella murmured, and I could not help but lean forward and kiss her.

"Thank-you, my beautiful wife," I sobbed, placing the baby in her waiting arms.

Elizabeth Renee Cullen was christened in the village church just a month after she was born, and was the talk of the county when Alexandrina and Albert paid a quick visit to her.

She indeed had my hair, the color and the messiness of it, but in all other instances, she was a little version of Isabella.

The other children were besotted with their new sister and Charles was proud to be a big were, of course, asking when we would be having another child.

"Not anytime soon," Isabella laughed from her bed the morning after she had given birth.

Charlotte had pouted a little, but we knew that more children were to follow in the years ahead of us.

A lot was to come in our lives.

Happiness, some sorrow, but _love _was always there, holding us together as a family.

And it all began with Isabella, my farm girl, the love of my life, and the woman who hated to wear corsets, even around the Queen.


	50. Chapter 50

**Epilogue Two**

I groaned again when my phone decided to play mom's ringtone which I'd set for her.

Mom and dad really needed to let up on me finding my future wife. I was only twenty-five so I had plenty of time. Just because my sister was already married and had a kid on the way, didn't mean that I was ready to follow in her steps.

I'd only just finished Uni and was nowhere near ready to settle down.

"Come on, Jasper, let's go for a hack," I said with a grin as I saddled up my horse and dismissed the staff.

I hadn't been home since Christmas, and with the spring coming, I was looking forward to discovering the land again.

I missed home, I truly had, but I didn't miss everything _at_ home. I loved my family dearly, but God, they pissed me off sometimes. Or most of the time, if I was being honest with myself.

I rode for what seemed like hours, and by the time I was back on the family's land, I jumped off Jasper and just walked him down the lanes with me.

It had been a few months since I'd last rode him so hard, so I couldn't push him too much.

I grinned as I saw the first new leaves popping about all over the hedgerows and trees, and I couldn't wait until spring was fully here and the warmer months were with us.

"You okay, Sir? You look a little constipated," the voice of a girl made me spin on the spot, but I couldn't see anything until I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl.

In a tree.

Laughing.

At me.

"I'm fine, but should you be so high up?" I asked, not wanting to see her fall and get hurt.

"My mom use to say that I should have been born in a tree because I spend more time up them than on the ground." She laughed as she walked barefooted along the branch, and then did a strange twist move, hopping down before she was on the ground in front of me.

I must have stood a good foot in height above her, but I didn't care as I looked into the depth of her vivid blue eyes.

"Want one?" she asked, and I shook my head a little to see that she was offering Jasper a Polo mint from her hand.

"What's your name? I haven't seen you before, not that I would, I've just come to live with my aunt and haven't gotten out much," she said with a grin.

And then she was off, walking down the narrow lane toward the stream.

"My name's Garrett," I grinned as I followed her like a lost cause.

"Catherine, but please don't call me that, I bloody hate it. Call me Kate, or Katie." She grinned and rolled up her jeans.

"You're going in the stream?" I asked a little shocked. It was nearly spring, but still bloody cold.

"I know it's not the 'proper thing to do', but it's either this or walk back to the cottage where my aunt will rip me a new one for not being there when the seeds got bloody delivered." Katie giggled and I watched her carefully, even though Jasper was having a fit about me ignoring him while paying her more attention.

"So where do you live?" I asked, continued to be in daze with her.

"It's just a small cottage up the road, you can't miss it, it's the one with honeysuckle all over it." She smiled while washing her feet and ankles in the slow flowing water.

"I know the one, my family owns it." I smiled.

"You're shitting me? I'm standing in a fucking stream while I'm talking to a Lord? Fuck my life," she groaned, making me laugh hard.

"How about I take you out, and I can tell you about me _not _being a Lord just yet and needing to have a little fun first?" I hedged with a smile.

"Me, a tenant, on a date with a future Lord? Yeah, like that's going to work, I can see the headlines now. _Brazen hussy leads dutiful son up the garden path_." She groaned, but it didn't stop me.

I carefully tied Jasper's reins to the fence post and walked through the stream, socks, shoes and all, to get to her.

"If you give me a chance, I have a brilliant story that might just change your mind," I said gently as I took her hand in mine.

"Oh? And what's it about?" she asked, somewhat dazed.

"About an amazing, young farm girl who captured the heart of my great-grandfather. She was everything to that man, married him, gave him four children, including being a mother to his two children from his late wife. She was like you, even lived in _your _cottage, but rose above it all, dined with gentry, and became fast friends with the Queen. So yes, come on a date with me, let me show you how I don't care about anything but us. Allow me to prove to you that it doesn't matter where you come from in life, but where you end up that's important," I said softly, and without thinking, I leant forward and gently placed my lips on hers.

"Tell me more about her and your great-grandfather," she whispered breathlessly when I pulled away.

I took her hand in mine and led her up the bank of the stream toward Jasper.

"Isabella Cullen, my great-grandmother, was a force to be reckoned with, and my Great-grandfather found out just how much . . ."

**~The End~**

* * *

**Well, it's the end! *sniffs***

**I thought about writing a huge author's note to pour my heart out, but all I can come up with is a simple 'Thank-you'.**

**Thank-you for loving this story so much. Thank-you for supporting me. Thank-you for putting up with my whiny Author's notes. Thank-you for putting up with my not posting on time. Thank-you for having faith in me and the characters. Thank-you for supporting me through my RL hell.**

**So yeah, Thank-you.**

**Texasbella? You there, babe? I have no words, but my heart is so full for you. You are everything to me and so much more.**

**Apart from any outtakes etc . . . I'm taking a long ass break from writing. For those in my group, you know why. I need to concentrate on RL and I can't do that while I'm thinking about writing and posting.**

**I will be back, I promise you that, but it might take me a while.**

**Thank-you once again.**

**Loves you all!**

**Tammy xx**


End file.
